Pokemon Jake Dragon's Adventures
by ShadowDuDeX
Summary: Jake is a young boy who wants to become a Pokemon master, join Jake and an unlikely Pokemon and friend as they travel through the Kanto Region collecting badges, ribbons, and Pokemon.
1. I am Jake Dragon!

(Note: I do not own the Pokemon name or license. This is just fan based fiction story.)

_THIS STORY TAKES PLACE THREE YEARS BEFORE ASH TURNS TEN_

**(Prologue)**

(Hello there young trainer, professor oak speaking, as you know we live in a world inhabited with creature called Pokemon. Pokemon and humans live side by side and help each other. One of the ways that we help each other is by battling, that's where you come in young trainer. Your job is to capture and battle other Pokemon, that way they can evolve and grow stronger. Your goal is to catch as many Pokemon as you can, so can become a Pokemon master and the best that the world has ever known. Which is why I've sent you this letter, you have just turned ten years old, and this means it is time for you to start your Pokemon training adventure. Come to my lab in pallet town on the first to pick your first Pokemon. I look forward to meeting you,

Sincerely

Pro. Oak

Pro. Oak just sent me that letter two days ago, it is now Sunday the 30th, and in one day I will start my adventure. My name is Jake Dragon and I will become a Pokemon master, and this my story.)

"Haaahh…." I yawned as I woke up on Sunday morning. My name is Jake Dragon and I just turned ten years old and I'm about to start my Pokemon training adventure. Like most people I have a mom and a dad, even a big sister, and I live in the Battle Pyramid," Part of Kanto's battle frontier" my dad is the frontier brain, " The boss", his name is Brandon. My mom is a biologist, who specializes in how Pokemon came to be, she's been working a lot at the tree of beginning lately, "it's supposed to be the home of the legendary Pokemon Mew", she wants to take me to the tree before I start my adventure tomorrow, ohh and my moms name is Marry. My sister on the other hand is named Cynthia, and she is the Sinnoh's elite four champion, " That's close to being a Pokemon master", she's fifteen years old and she loves to show off her Pokemon, and pick on me sadly. As I began to get ready for the day, I put on a black T-shirt, blue jeans, a gray jacket with a black stripe through the center of it, red and gray sneakers and my lucky sliver dragon necklace. I then spiked my jet-black hair in its usual five fingered claw fashion in both the front and back, and then finally checked my height,

" Five feet even, cool I grew an inch since last week." I said with glee.

I then ran down stairs (10 flights of stairs) to meet my mom to go to the tree of beginning, once I got down stairs and regained my breath I noticed my sister was standing by the front door with my mom. " Hi baby brother." Cynthia said.

" I'm not a baby any more sis, so please don't call me that." I replied,

but Cynthia just smiled and roughly patted my head saying, " Ohh but you'll always be my baby brother to me."

I sighed, as my mom walked up and said, " Cynthia be nice to your brother."

" Thanks mom…" I said,

once Cynthia stopped patting my head, my mom grabbed a bunch of test tubs and other scientific things and exclaimed, " Now lets go Jake, I have to take a few samples for my research."

" Right!" I nodded,

when suddenly Cynthia grabbed my arm and said, " Hold on their brother, I want you to take this, just in case you see a wild Pokemon."

She then let go of my arm and handed me a half red / half white baseball sized ball with a white button and black strip in the center of it, it was a Pokeball. (A device used to capture and train Pokemon) I knew what a Pokeball was, so for once I actually thanked my sister, then pressed the center button on the Pokeball, which made the ball shrink down to the size of a grape. I put the Pokeball in my pocket then ran up into the car with my mother. Cynthia waved at us once we started to drive off, as my mom and I where driving I noticed a large hot spring about a mile away from the tree of beginning and just to the right of us. My mom slammed on the brakes of the car; fortunately I had my seat belt on, however I was still knocked around a lot. I dizzily uttered, " Oww… Why'd we stop for?"

My mom shrilly replied, " Son, hot springs are a breeding grounds for lots of Pokemon and biologic samples!"

I sighed, and then I looked to the left of the car and saw a fairly deep forest. I jumped out of the car and told my mom, " Great… but I really don't have an interest in biology soo… I'm going to walk around over there by that forest."

" Suit your self son, just come back once I'm done."

" Ok" I replied as I walked into the forest, and the moment I was out of sight of my mom an apple flew in front of me, with a small yellow mouse like Pokemon with a zigzag tail and red cheeks fallowed behind it. I stopped in amazement, it was the first time I've ever seen a Pokemon like this. As the mouse Pokemon was eating I begin to carefully walk towards it, however I accidentally stepped on a loud branch. The Pokemon's long yellow ears twitched and its head tilted once it looked at me and said, " Biggaaa…" Thinking fast I pulled the Pokeball my sister gave me and asked the Pokemon, " Hi their want to play?"

Then I placed the Pokeball on the ground and rolled it the Pokemon. To my surprise the Pokemon smiled and began to playfully roll the Pokeball back and froth. I was about to pet the little Pokemon when my mom yelled out, " Jake let's go, I've got all the samples I needed and you have to go to Pallet town tomorrow."

" Ok one minute."

I answered, but just then I heard a loud pop noise come from behind me, as I turned around I saw that the Pokemon had opened the Pokeball and was converted to a red energy, then was beamed inside of it. The Pokeball closed and a red light came on the center button, then the ball shook side to side for a few seconds. Then the light turned off and the ball made a, " Bionng" noise and stopped. The air around me was dead silent as if some sort of imbalance had occurred, once I picked up the Pokeball I exclaimed, " All right, I caught my first Pokemon!"

I rushed out of the forest and ran up to my mom how had overheard me say, " Wow son, it looks like you got the hang of catching Pokemon, show me what it is when we get home, but now we have to get back so I can cook your goodbye dinner."

I nodded as I go into the car with excitement that I had just caught a pokemon…

( He does not end up like ash from the anime, you'll see why not in chapter two. I will be uploading a chapter a week until the story is done, please comment and review )


	2. PickaaaaaMew!

The moment my mom and I arrived at the battle pyramid, I rushed out of the car and headed to the home wing. Once there, I ran into the dinning room were my sister was, she was lazily leaning back on a dinning chair. She then saw me holding the Pokeball, " Did you catch a Pokemon baby brother."

She winked, " As a matter of fact I did!"

I exclaimed when I threw the Pokeball and called out, " Come on out Poke'…"

My words stopped cold. For when the Pokemon came out, I noticed it had changed shape, it had a long wavy tail with a flat end, two long what like rabbits feet, and two tiny cat like arms, face, and body too. The Pokemon's thin pink fur gleamed when it looked at me with its light blue eyes and said, " Mew, Mew Mew Meyuuuu."

It was then I realized that Pokemon was the legendary Mew! My sister fell out of her chair, my jaw dropped to the floor, my mom was carrying eggs when she walked in, then took one look at Mew and dropped he eggs to the floor. Mew just playfully laughed and began to float around the room with excitement, then came and sat on the top of my head. Once my sister got up, she pointed at Mew then at me, and with a shocked look she spoke, " H – Ho – How did you get Mew… Y – you didn't even battle it!"

I began to scratch Mew's ears and explained, " I don't know, when I saw him go into the Pokeball I thought he was some sort of yellow mouse."

My mom joined in and exclaimed, " That's because Mew knows the move transform, it must of used it to seem like it was that other Pokemon, after all Mew is often called the mirage Pokemon."

I ceased scratching Mew's ears and said, " Well what should I do, should I keep him, after all its not every day that someone gets a Mew as their first Pokemon, and why would mew even let himself get captured like that and be me a trainer who hasn't even started yet."

Just as I finished talking, I felt a strange sensation tingle all through out my body. I closed my eyes for a second and as I opened them I heard a small voice say, " Because… I know you well be the best…"

The rest of the day was a bit of blur to me, but the next morning I could have been sure that I heard Mew's thoughts. But that strange event would have to be solved another day, we were about to land in Pallet Town (The battle pyramid flies) and soon I well have two Pokemon by my side. Mew and one of the starter Pokemon, Bulbasuar, Charmander and Squritle (I knew who they were because of the letter i got from Pr. Oak), will be coming with me through the Kanto League. Just as I finished my thought we landed in Pallet town. As I got to the front door my mom handed me a gray backpack filled with Pokemon medicine, Pokemon food, a couple of socks and underwear, a rope, and a wallet with 70,000 money in it. My mom then told Mew, " Now Mew make sure that you two don't get lost on your journey and that Jake takes a bath every day."

Mew replied with an exited, " Meyuuuyuuu."

A bead of sweat dropped down my head when I replied, " Come on mom give me some credit."

My sister walked up and said, " You should pick a Squritle."

" Why just because you picked a Squritle?"

I asked, " No, you should pick it so my Blastoise could have a friend or even a mate."

She winked… again, " I'll think about it."

I sighed, " Come on Mew, let's get going."

I said as we walked out the door, I waved goodbye to my mom and sister I yelled out, " Tell dad I'll see him once I get to the battle frontier!"

Mew fallowed close by as my mom yelled back, " Will do sweetie, be safe and call often."

My sister also yelled out, " Good luck baby bro!"

Mew and I turned around and gave my mom and sister a thumbs up, then we walked into the distance, towards Professor Oak's Lab…

( I know I will explian later on how Ash has seen Mew before and how Jake still has him as a pokemon, any how review and give suggestions )


	3. I Choose You

" Ok are the three Pokemon ready for the trainer?"

Said Professor Oak, " Yes Sir."

Replied one of Oak's assistant's. Charmander, Squritle, and Bulbasuar were eating Pokemon food from a bowl in front of them, when suddenly Bulbasuar stole the last piece of Squritle's food. Squritle became angry and started jumping up and down, then yelled at Bulbasuar. Bulbasuar started to yell back at Squritle, while Charmander tried to break up their fighting. But then, Bulbasuar used a razor leaf attack on Squritle, and Squritle used a water gun on the razor leaf. Charmander ducked in cover, as the clash between the two attacks hit a propane tank near a wall. The tank exploded, knocking Pro Oak and his assistant on their backs, it also created a large hole in the wall. Bulbasuar then jumped out of the hole and ran into the forest, Squritle fallowed still trying to attack Bulbasuar, and Charmander went after them in an effort to break up their fighting. Pro Oak arose in a shock and screamed, " Ghayyy the Pokemon are gone, and the new trainer will be here will be here any second, we must…"

Just then I opened the door to the lab and said, " Hi Pro Oak I … … … whoa what happened here?"

" Meyuuu"

Mew said, as Pro Oak looked intently at him, " Mew? How did you catch Mew? I thought you were coming here to get your first Pokemon?"

Oak questioned, " It's a long story, but were are the starter Pokemon?"

I replied, " They ran off after they had a fight with each other through that hole in the wall."

Oak said, as he pointed to the gapping hole, " I see, if you don't mind professor I'd like to go and look for them."

" Are you sure can handle that after all there are wild Pokemon out there?"

Oak replied, " Of course, I have Mew with me after all, just give me a few minutes and I'll get them back home!"

I exclaimed, Oak sighed and said, " So be it, but please get them back."

Mew and I both nodded and jumped out of the hole in the wall. We then ran deep into the near by forest and began to call out, " Charmander, Squritle, Bulbasuar!"

Mew also gave out a few, " Mew, mew, meyuuu!"

We did this for about five minutes, and then I heard a loud, " CHAR!"

To the right of us, " Mew let's go! Fallow that char!"

I bellowed, mew spun around and fallowed me out of the trees and into a small clearing. Charmander was in a battle stance, facing a tiny dark yellow worm with a big red nose and a large stinger on its head. I glanced to the right and saw Squritle and Bulbasuar tied up by a string shot attack, there were also four more of those worms and five yellow cocoons with black eyes that hung from a large tree. I then I looked back at Charmander, who had tilted his head back and then, fired several hot embers at the first worm. The worm dodged the attack however, and spring forward with its sharp, now purple glowing head (He was using poison sting). This is when Mew and I stepped in, Mew flew in front of Charmander and I jumped behind both of them and commanded, " Mew, use pound!"

Mew obeyed, and swung its long tail at the worm, hitting it on its torso, and knocking it into a near by tree. The worm rolled to the ground, completely knocked out. Right after that Charmander realized that Mew and I where he to help. I then took control and said, " Ok Charmander use your scratch attack, to free Squritle and Bulbasuar!"

Charmander smiled, and then dashed forward, and with one swipe, freed Squritle and Bulbasuar, who both ran behind me for cover. The worms started to charge, as I commanded, " Now Mew, use psywave!"

Mew's eyes glowed, as a pulsing wave of purple psychic energy formed. Once it hit the worms seemed to fly backwards in slow motion, straight into the cocoons, rendering them all unconscious. Then out of nowhere, I heard a loud buzzing noise come from the tree that the cocoons were on. As the tree shook around, a large bee with piercing red eyes and two drills for arms flew out of it. It seemed to be the leader of those Pokemon we just knocked out. Thinking fast I turned to Charmander, " Charmander, aim for its wings and use ember!"

Then to Mew, " Mew, give Charmander's ember a boost with psywave!"

They smiled intently and fired both their attacks right at the bee Pokemon. The bee tried to use a poison sting, but Mew's psywave discombobulated it, as Charmander's ember sent it to the ground, but just then, about twenty of the near by trees started to shake around like the first, and suddenly twenty more of those bee Pokemon sprang out. At this point there was really only one thing we could do… " Well it seems like the lab is almost cleaned up."

Said Pro Oak, " Humm, Jake has been gone a while now, I wonder wh…."

Professor Oak stopped mid sentence as he looked out the window to see me franticly running away from twenty of those bee Pokemon. With Mew on my head and Charmander, Bulbasuar, and Squritle in my arms I screamed, " Open the door professor, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Oak let out a, " Gyhaa!"

and quickly opened the door. Then as we dove into the lab, Oak immediately shut the door. The bee Pokemon's drills then made an outline of me and Pokemon I was holding. " Thank you Professor…"

I uttered as I regained my breath, " Ohh, don't worry about it."

Oak replied, as he watched the bee Pokemon fly away, " Interesting flight and attack patterns the Beedrill have, don't you think Jake?"

asked Oak, " Beedrill, interesting…"

I said, as I pulled a stinger out of my butt, " Right…"

As I finished Oak said, " Well the good news is that the Pokemon are back. So now let me formally introduce them, then you can pick one, also you can tell me how you got Mew."

" Ok"

I eagerly replied, " Now, you can pick the grass type Bulbasuar, the fire type Charmander, or the water type Squritle."

Said Oak, " Ok then."

I said then began to examine the three of them. Bulbasuar was a foot tall dinosaur like Pokemon with a plant bulb on his back that stood on all four legs and was a dark green color with darker green spots and sharp red eyes. Charmander was a two 1' 8" tall lizard Pokemon that stood on two small legs and had orange scales, two small three clawed arms, a tan under belly, shinning blue eyes and a bright hot flame on his tail. Squritle was a 1' 4" tall blue turtle that stood on two legs and had a blue rain dropped shaped tail, a tan colored shell, smooth blue skin and cold brown eyes. After a second of thought I reached my decision and exclaimed, " All right I choose… CHARMANDER!"

Charmander then happily jumped around and stood by my side. Oak nodded then recalled Charmander into its Pokeball and handed it to me, then he recalled the other two Pokemon and said, " Now let's get you your Pokedex, and you could also tell about how you came to get Mew."

I nodded in agreement and told Oak the entire story of how I caught Mew. Once I finished, Oak opened a desk and gave me a gray book like device and said, " Well it sounds as if Mew did choose you, and I think it will be a great help to you on your adventure. Now this is your Pokedex, use it to scan and analyze all the Pokemon you see."

Oak the opened the Pokedex and pointed it at Mew, as several different colored lights came on the Pokedex said, " All systems are go: This unit belongs to Jake Dragon of the Battle Pyramid: Mew: The Species Pokemon: Mew contains the DNA of every Pokemon, so it can use a number of different moves: Moves are, Pound, Psywave, Transform, N/A: Ability is Synchronization."

" That's cool." I replied in amazement.

(That was one battle seen tell me how it was, also yes Jake has a Charmander, but his is unique, you'll see why, review and make suggestions)


	4. How to catch your Pokemon

Moments later, I recalled Mew and Charmander back into their Pokeball's and proceeded to head out the door. When suddenly Oak stopped me and said, " Hold on a second Jake, you'll need a few Pokeballs and a town map before you go."

Oak then handed me ten Pokeballs and a map of the Kanto region. Oak then pointed to a city up north and said, " Up north from here is a place called Viridian City, I suggest you go there for your first gym battle, and remember, win eight gym badges to compete in the Kanto League in four months."

" I'll win all my badges in three months!"

I confidently replied as I headed on to the road called route one, " Ohh and good luck!"

Oak waved, as shouted back, " Thanks Professor!"

I then ran on route one, for about ten minutes, and then ran out of breath. I began to walk, for about an hour, and then I completely ran out of steam. As I collapsed on the dirt road, I called Mew and Charmander out of their Pokeballs. Once they appeared, I immediately arose and bellowed, " Ok guys, lunch time!"

I then poured both of them a bowl of Pokemon food and made myself a sandwich. We all began to eat and enjoy are food. I looked to see if Mew and Charmander were enjoying their food, however once I turned to take a bite of my food, all I got was a bite of air. After noticing that my sandwich was gone, I franticly looked around to find it when I noticed a small brown fox like Pokemon with a fluffy white fur mane and long ears eating my sandwich. " What's that?"

I said, as I pulled out my Pokedex, " Eevee: The evolution Pokemon: Eevee can evolve into many different forms, depending on its environment."

" Interesting … I'm going to catch it!"

I announced. I turned to Charmander, who had just finished eating, and commanded, " Ok Charmander, hit that Eevee with an ember!"

Charmander tilted his head back and blasted embers at Eevee. Eevee's ears suddenly twitched, as he immediately turned around and spring high into the air, avoiding the embers and landing with an earth shattering force, which knocked Charmander and I down. Mew helped us back up, when I wondered, " What kind of attack was that?"

I pulled out the Pokedex again, " Eevee's moves are: tackle: agility: earthquake: N/A:"

Eevee looked at us intently and shouted, " Eeveeveee!"

Like it wanted to battle, as I wondered to myself, " How did it learn earthquake?"

Charmander shook his head and stood ready to face Eevee. I nodded and shouted out, " Ok Charmander let's catch this guy, use your scratch attack!"

Charmander rushed at Eevee and took a swing, however Eevee dodged the attack by using agility. Eevee then speeded in all directions like a ninja, so much so that Charmander was getting dizzy. I then commanded, " Charmander keep your focus on where Eevee is going to be, instead of where he is."

Charmander then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then sharply opened his eyes again, as Eevee jolted forward for a tackle attack, " Now Charmander use scratch!"

This time it was a direct hit, that flung Eevee into the air, Eevee however regained his balance in mid air and dropped down for another earthquake. " Charmander jump up, quick!"

I shouted, as Charmander leaped high into the air, moments before Eevee hit the ground, " Quick, Charmander use ember!"

I commanded, but Eevee dodged the attack again, by using agility. As the embers hit the ground, they lit a patch of near by grass on fire, when out of no were, I had that strange feeling again, like when I first meet Mew. But this time, it was a different voice that said, " Smokescreen."

I then looked back at Charmander, who had just coughed up a bit of black smoke, I then looked back at the patch of grass that was on fire and got a brilliant Idea. " Alright Charmander, use smokescreen!"

Charmander bellowed a large cloud of black smoke that surrounded Eevee. Eevee however saw the flame on Charmander's tail and charged him with a tackle, only Eevee found out that the flame he saw was not Charmander's but the patch of grass, that was still on fire. Eevee kept going however and hit his head on a nearby rock, he then dizzily stepped back and jumped into the air again for one more earthquake. I then screamed, " Charmander now go under it and use ember!"

Charmander power slid right under Eevee and pelted him with red-hot embers. Eevee then lost his course and fell to the ground, this was my chance, I pulled out an empty Pokeball and as I hurled it at Eevee I shouted, " Pokeball, Capture!"

When the ball hit, Eevee became engulfed with red energy and was zapped inside of the ball. The Pokeball shook around for about five seconds, then made that, " Boinng." Noise, I rushed over and picked the Pokeball and exclaimed, " Yeah, I caught an Eevee!"

My Pokemon and I then smiled in victory.

(I will explain later on how Eevee does know earthquake, but for now Jake cought his first offacial pokemon, Review and make suggestions, and to one of my reviews, yes there will be real world cameos)


	5. A rival among friends

" Great job Charmander, now take a good rest."

I said, as I recalled him back into his Pokeball. Mew remained floating by my side, as we continued toward Viridian city. A few hours later as we were walking through some trees I asked Mew, " Mew, we've been walking for about half a day now and we have yet to see any other trainer."

Right when I finished my question, I stepped in some sort of purple slime puddle, " Yuck!"

I exclaimed, as I shook the slime from my shoe. But then suddenly, the slime puddle grew larger and sprouted arms and eyes and became alive! " AHH, demon slime! Mew take it out with psywave!"

I bellowed, as Mew flew in front of me and blasted it with his psychic energy. The slime was knocked into a tree, when I heard someone in a Brooklyn accent say, " Hey, don't hurt my Grimer, Nyeh."

" Huh…"

I said, as a boy around ten years old, with shaggy brown hair, wearing blue shorts, flip flops, and a green baseball jersey with a number eight and "The Venusaur" on it, he also had a brown backpack and light blue eyes. " Nyeh, what did Grimer ever do to you?"

The boy asked, " Nothing, I just didn't know that it was a Pokemon…"

I replied, as the boy picked up Grimer, I then scanned Grimer for the Pokedex, when the boy looked at Mew and then at me and said, " Wow cool looking Pokemon you got there Nyeh, name's Ryan."

" I'm Jake and this my friend Mew."

I replied, " Nice to meet cha, now let's battle!"

Ryan shouted, in a ready tone, " Whaa…"

I said, Ryan sighed and said, " Look we both got are Pokemon from Pro Oak and I heard you got Charmander, so let's battle to see whose better!"

" Ok then!"

I shouted in a ready tone like Ryan. Ryan nodded and exclaimed, " Let's have a three on three battle, now Grimer give him a beatin!"

" Fine by me, Mew your on!"

I replied, as both Pokemon came to face each other. " Start this off Grimer, hit him with sludge, Nyeh!"

Ryan commanded, as Grimer flung toxic sludge at Mew. " Mew, hit it back with psywave!"

Mew's wave sent the sludge and Grimer flying into a near by rock. Grimer fainted, and as Ryan called it back into its Pokeball he said, " Ha, you already hit Grimer before we started, so he was already tired, so Weedle your up!"

The same kind of worm Pokemon that was attacking Charmander when we first meet came out and faced Mew. " Mew are you ready?"

I asked, Mew nodded with excitement as Ryan shouted, " Nyeh you an't gonna beat us, Weedle use tackle!"

" Mew dodge, and counter with pound!"

I commanded, as Mew slid under Weedle in mid tackle, and pounded it high into the sky with its powerful tail. Weedle fell head first into the ground, and was out cold, " It an't over till its over."

Ryan said as he recalled Weedle, then shouted, " Now, Bulbasuar let's go!"

Bulbasuar then flew out of his Pokeball and was ready to fight, " You did great out there Mew, now return!"

I said as Mew zapped back into its Pokeball, " Charmander come on out!"

I shouted as Charmander zoomed out of his Pokeball to face Bulbasuar, " So this is Charmander Nyeh, well he's not gonna make us back down, Bulbasuar use vine whip!"

Ryan commanded, as vines blasted out of Bulbasuar's back to hit Charmander I commanded, " Charmander use scratch to deflect those vines!"

Charmander wildly swinging cut up Bulbasuar's vine whip, Bulbasuar stepped back in shock when I said, " Now Charmander finish it up, use EMBER!"

Charmander pelted Bulbasuar with its embers; Bulbasuar couldn't take the heat and went down, hard. " All right Charmander!"

I exclaimed, as Ryan recalled Bulbasuar back into its Pokeball he said, " Your strong Jake… you'll make a great rival, so till the next we meet… get even stronger!"

As he finished, he suddenly ran off into the distance, I then looked at Charmander and said, " What a strange guy."

Charmander, " CHARED."

In agreement, as we continued on to Viridian city.


	6. Viridian city, blasting off again

Finally, after a day of walking, and one weird trainer battle, my Pokemon and I arrived in Viridian city. Mew was sitting on my right shoulder, as we looked through out the entire city. It was the first time I've ever been to such a large city, as we were looking I spotted the city's gym. " Alright we found the gym!"

I exclaimed. Mew then spun around in excitement, as I continued, " Let's hurry!"

We both ran down the street to the gym's door; however as I rushed to push it open I sadly hit face first into it. I fell over on the ground, covering my now red face, as Mew pointed out a sign next to the door that read, " Gym well be closed for the next three months, for renovations…"

" Greeaat…"

I sighed, as I got up and dizzily walked over to the Pokemon center next door. A Pokemon center is a place that offers free health care for Pokemon and rooms and meals for young trainers like me. Once I walked inside a woman with bright pink hair and a nurse's outfit greeted me with a smile and said, " Hi there, welcome to the Viridian city's Pokemon center, my name is Nurse Joy, may I heal your Pokemon for you?"

" Yes please, and can I also use the video phone?"

I replied, as I recalled Mew and handed her my three Pokeball's, she smiled and said, " Of course you can, the phone is right over there by the restrooms, and you Pokemon will be fully healed in just a few minutes."

" Thank you."

I nodded, as went over and sat down at the phone, I then dialed Oak's number and waited. The phone rang for a few seconds until Pro. Oak picked up on the other end, " Hi there Pro. Oak."

I started, " Ohh hello Jake, I was meaning to check on your progress, so how are things going?"

Oak asked, " Great, I captured an Eevee, but the Viridian city gym is closed for the next three months."

" Hmm… that's too bad about the gym, but superb job on catching Eevee, it's a perfect Pokemon for any trainer to have, just call me once you evolve it."

" But what about my gym battle?"

I asked, " As for that matter, I suggest you go further north through Viridian forest to Pewter city."

" Viridian forest."

I said, " Yes, it's filled with bug Pokemon and thick trees, but it's the only way to get to Pewter city from where you're at."

As Oak finished I smirked and exclaimed, " That's fine by me, a forest is a great place to catch Pokemon!"

" That's the sprit Jake, well I have to go now, my tea is getting cold."

Oak finished. Once I hung up the phone nurse Joy handed back my Pokeballs and said, " Thank you for waiting, your Pokemon are at full health, please come back any time."

" Well do nurse Joy."

I added as I left the Pokemon center, while I was walking to the entrance to Viridian forest I noticed that the city seemed deserted. " Hummm…"

I said to myself, but just then I bumped into a man in a black uniform with a big red R in the center of it. " Hey kid, if you want to go to Viridian forest you'll need to pay the toll."

The R man demanded, " Toll? How much?"

I asked, " All of your Pokemon!"

The R man demanded again, " No way, you'll never get any of my Pokemon!"

I bellowed, " Well then… Face the power of Team ROCKET!"

" Team… who now?"

I replied. The Rocket member shook in anger and yelled, " TEAM ROCKET! You little punk!"

I looked up for a second and shrugged, " Never heard of ya…"

The rocket member cringed his fist and screamed, " That's it I'm taking your Pokemon by force, Rhyhorn!"

Just then a small rock rhino like Pokemon flew out of his Pokeball and landed with a large thud in front of me. " Woah that's a tough looking Pokemon."

I thought to myself, but then I remembered Eevee's earthquake attack, anxious to use him for the first time I throw my Pokeball and commanded, " Eevee, let's battle!"

Eevee zoomed out and stretched its body and then, looked fiercely at Rhyhorn and was ready to battle. " Ha that fur ball is no match for Rhyhorn, now use take down!"

The rocket member laughed, " Eevee, use earthquake!"

I commanded, as Eevee immediately jumped over Rhyhorn, and came down with so much force that it sent Rhyhorn flying through a nearby tree. " Ha… Now Koffing hit it with a poison gas attack."

The rocket member sneered, then I looked up and out of nowhere a floating purple ball that spewed toxic gas swooped down and was going to attack Eevee, " Eevee look out!"

I screamed, but just then, I heard a strong but feminine voice say, " Growlithe, use flamethrower!"

A stream of flames came from a small red and black-stripped dog with a white tail, which instantly knocked out Koffing. Then a female officer stepped in front of me, she was surprisingly pretty with light blue hair, she then shouted, " In the name of the Viridian city police, you are under arrest, for being apart of the criminal syndicate Team Rocket!"

" Gawh, I got to get out of here!"

The rocket member sweated, as he started to run away I bellowed, " Ohh no you don't, Eevee tackle him!"

Eevee ran up and face planted the rocket member to the ground. Eevee jumped off of the rocket member as two more officers came and took him and his Pokemon to the police car, " You don't mess with the law, take him away boys!"

the female office commanded, I then recalled Eevee and turned to the female officer and said, " Thanks officer… umm what was your name?"

" Jenny."

She replied, " Jenny thanks for helping me out."

I said, " It was no problem, and be sure to call us again if you see any more Team Rocket members."

" You got officer Jenny."

I saluted, Jenny then saluted back and wished me luck as I entered Viridian forest.

( What while Jake find in viridian forest, it's not what you would think, review and make suggestions )


	7. The slashing Sycther

" AHH! Come on!"

I screamed, as Charmander and I ran from a swarm of Beedrill… again… and only after being in the forest for three minutes. Finally, after running through trees for about ten minutes we lost the Beedrill, " Huhh…"

I sighed as I regained my breath, " What's the deal with Beedrill hating me any way?"

I asked Charmander. Charmander shrugged and began to look around, as I joined in I noticed we had lost track of the road and were completely lost. " Uhhhh…"

I uttered, as I thought of ways to find the road. Mew's powerful, but he can't move trees with his psywave, even with Eevee using earthquake to loosen the ground, but I could use Charmander's ember, however that would most likely start a forest fire, though fire is pretty. Just as I finished thinking, I heard a bunch of slashing sounds and saw a trail of cut down branches. Despite my better judgment, I decided to fallow the trail. Charmander and I fallowed for a bout two minutes, then at the end of the trail I saw a green, four foot tall, mantis-bug like Pokemon with wings. " Cool, what's that?"

I quietly said as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Sycther: the mantis Pokemon: Sycther can move so fast with it's wings, that's it's often called the blur Pokemon: Moves: Pursuit: Slash: Razor wind: Leaf blade:"

" Leaf blade? What would that look like?"

I wondered, when suddenly, Sycther turned around and became enraged at the sight of me, it then rose one of its sharp arms, that began to glow green and curve into a leaf shape, " Ohh so that's what leaf blade looks like."

I stated as Sycther charged at me, I noticed him just in time, as I jumped to the side and avoided the attack, then I commanded, " Charmander, use ember!"

Charmander pelted Sycther with embers, however, Sycther barely seemed feel any thing as he shook it off, " Wow he's strong, he'll be perfect for my first gym battle!"

I exclaimed, " Let's catch him Charmander!"

Charmander nodded as Sycther rushed us with a pursuit attack, " Dodge it Charmander!"

I commanded, Charmander quickly stepped to the side evading the attack, for the time, Sycther then turned on a dime, barely scratching a nearby tree and slamming Charmander into the ground. Charmander swiftly got back up and glared at Sycther, I looked at the tree Sycther nicked, and got an idea, " Charmander, use smokescreen!"

I shouted as the forest was surrounded with smoke, " Charmander get near one of the trees."

I whispered, Charmander nodded and took his position, Sycther then cleared out the smoke with a razor wind attack, and charged Charmander again with another pursuit, " Charmander slide under Sycther!"

I commanded, as Charmander pulled off a power slide right under Sycther. Sycther tried to turn around, but instead he slammed right into the tree Charmander was in front of. Sycther, now pissed off, came towards Charmander, wildly swinging his arms to use a slash attack, when I said, " Charmander move to the side and use scratch on Sycther's foot!"

Charmander hit Sycther's foot in a way that knock off Sycther's flight pattern, causing to slam into yet another tree. This was my chance; I grabbed and hurled a Pokeball at Sycther and yelled, " Pokeball capture!"

Sycther uncontrollably warped inside of the Pokeball, as the ball rolled to the ground, it began to shake around so violently that it looked like was about to burst open. But then the ball made that charming, " Bionng" noise and stopped with a silent breeze. " Yes! I caught a Sycther!"

I exclaimed, as Charmander and I high fived in victory. I then recalled Charmander and looked at Sycther's Pokeball and called out, " Ok, Sycther let's cut down some of these branches and find our way back to the road!"

But to my dismay, once Sycther came out of his Pokeball he turned around and began to try and slash me pieces, " Gyahh!"

I blurted out, as I started to run into the forest to avoid Sycther's slashing spree. I ran for about five minutes, when I suddenly tripped and landed on the dirt road that led to Pewter city, " PHEWW, well at least Sycther got me to the road."

I said, as I got Sycther burst through the trees and was still very much enraged, " AHH, return!" I shouted when Sycther unwillingly zoomed back into his Pokeball. " Hhhaaa, well this looks like a good place to set up camp for the night."

I sighed.

( Yes Jake has captured a Sycther, who knows leaf blade, and don't worrie i'll explian later on how Sycther and Eevee know such unsual attacks, review and make suggestions. )


	8. The Coordinator and the Trainer

The next morning, I awoke with a yawn and began to stretch out when suddenly; Mew burst through the tent door and began to motion me to fallow him. Mew then went back outside, as I fallowed him I put on my jacket and shoes then said, " Mew hold on, I'm not quite re…"

I stopped my words cold, as I saw a girl relaxing in a hot spring with two other Pokemon that I've never seen before. I dove into a nearby bush and examined the two Pokemon, one was an orange chicken looking one with no arms, and the other was human like, with a green helmet and a white robe. Then I noticed the girl had turned around, she had long brown hair and sweet innocent emerald eyes. I tried to say something to describe beauty, but all I could say was a muffled sound, that sounded like, " Giggity!"

The girl quickly turned around and screamed in a gentle voice, " AHHH, whose there!"

I kept my mouth shut, however Mew had different plans, he then pushed me out of the bush I was hiding in straight into the line of sight of the girl, I tried to say something but all I could say was, " Uahh… QUACK!"

She blushed as she screamed, " AHHHHH!, pervert, Ralts use confusion!"

The human like Pokemon, got up and waved its arms and then picked me up with its attack, then slammed me into a tree. I slowly began to regain consciousness, when the girl's face came into view and said, " Ohh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you ok?"

" I've had worse."

I replied, as I got up and began to notice the girl's outfit, she had on a bright pink shirt with a white Pokemon league symbol at the bottom right of it, a white half-jacket with pink cuffs and white capree pants with pink tie strings at the bottom, and a pink side bag. " I didn't mean to spy on you, I was just fallowing Mew and he lead me here!"

I said apologetically while groveling, " It's ok, Mew showed me your tent and your Pokemon near by here, I know you didn't mean to."

She smiled, " My name is Crystal by the way."

She continued, " I'm Jake, it's great to meet you."

I replied, as I looked at her two Pokemon, but when I tried to scan them for the Pokedex, all I got was an error message saying, " Unknown species: National mode required to analyze."

" That's strange."

I said, when Crystal explained, " It's because my Pokemon are from the Hoenn region."

As she recalled them back into their Pokeballs I exclaimed, " The Hoenn region! Cool my dad goes there sometimes to take on challengers."

" Wow then you must know about Pokemon coordinating, right."

Crystal asked, then a bead of sweet dropped down my head as I replied, " I don't know what coordinating is, but it sounds cool."

" Ohh they're not cool… there absolutely invigorating."

Crystal said an inch away from my way face, she was so cute, I tried to keep my face from turning red as I replied, " So what does one do as a coordinator?"

" Ohh we enter Pokemon contests, to show off and battle with are Pokemon, and if we win we get a ribbon, once a coordinator gets five ribbons we get to compete in the grand festival, to win the pristine Ribbon Cup and become top coordinator."

Crystal happily explained with a smile, so cute I thought to myself as I asked, " Cool, so how many ribbons have you won so far?"

" None yet, but my first contest is in Pewter city."

She answered, " Coolness, my first gym battle is in Pewter city… why don't we travel together?"

I accidentally blurted out, " Huh."

Crystal said with a surprised look. I then tried to explain my outburst, when suddenly Crystal smiled and exclaimed, " I'd love too, I've been wanting to travel with someone, and you seem nice."

Mew had to keep me from fainting by holding me up, Mew then laughed a little bit, as I regained my focus and Crystal and I giggled in awkwardness. We then packed up are stuff and headed out of Viridian forest and after a few hours of walking, we finally came out of the forest and in sight of Pewter city."

( Please note I did not mean any thing bad or dirty by this chapter I just wanted to introduce the female protagonist and set up that giggty line, next chapter Jake takes on the gym, review and make suggestions )


	9. Rocked Blocked

" Wow, so this is Pewter city!"

Crystal said, while jumping from department store to department store, " Yes it is!"

I said while jumping from restaurant to restaurant. After an hour of shopping (against my will) and great lunch, provided by Blaziken Wild Wings, we arrived at the Pokemon center to prepare for my gym battle today and Crystal's contest tomorrow. " Hey Crystal, what were the names of those Pokemon you have from the Hoenn region?"

I asked, " Ohh right I forgot to introduce them."

She replied as she called out her Pokemon. Once they appeared, Crystal pointed to the chicken looking one and said, " This is Torchic, a fire type and my first Pokemon."

And then to the human like one, " This is Ralts, she hatched from an egg my mom gave me as I left home."

" Cool"

I said, as Crystal recalled her Pokemon and we handed are Pokeballs to nurse Joy. " Wait a sec."

I shouted and then looked carefully at nurse Joy, " Weren't you at Viridian city a few days ago?" I asked, " That was my sister Joy."

Joy said, as she pulled out a picture with about five hundred nurse Joys in it. " I see… by the way where is the…"

I was then interrupted by a boy about my age, with brown straight spiked hair, and eyes that looked almost closed, dressed in a brown jacket and tan pants, that said, " AHH, Nurse Joy you look more radiant then ever!"

Then a man who looked just like the boy, who was dressed in a tan muscle shirt and brown cargo pants say, " Easy their Brock, were just here to pick up the Pokemon."

" Excuse me sir, but do you know where the gym is?"

I asked the man as nurse Joy left, the man smiled and chuckled bit as he replied, " Well I should know, I am the gym leader after all, the name's Flint and this is one of my sons, Brock."

My eyes light up with a fiery passion, as I exclaimed, " I'm Jake Dragon and I'm here to challenge you!"

" HAHA, I like your sprit Jake, but I wouldn't suggest challenging me, you see I'm undefeated!"

Said Flint, I only popped my knuckles and replied, " Even better!"

Brock then turned to Crystal and gushed, " Hi there I'm Brock and your pretty."

A bead of sweat dropped down Crystal's head, when Flint shouted, " Cool it son, I'm going to need you to watch your brothers and sisters for a little bit, while I beat this challenger."

Brock nodded, then Joy handed Flint three Pokeballs and minute later we arrived at the gym. Brock waved good-bye to his father and went into a nearby house, as Flint, Crystal, and I entered the gym. The inside battlefield was covered in a rocky terrain; there was also a stand to the right center of the field. Flint went to the opposite side of the field from where I was standing, then Crystal sat down on the front row of the bleachers, as a man in a yellow sweatshirt with a Pokemon league symbol on the upper right comer of it, holding a red and green flag come up on the stand and say, " This is a official gym battle, between the challenger Jake and leader Flint, at stake is the Bolder Badge. Each trainer will use three Pokemon, with only the challenger being allowed to substitute, now let the battle BEGIN!"

" Go, Geodude!"

Flint commanded, as a bolder with arms and eyes came out of his Pokeball, " Come on Jake take him down!"

Crystal cheered; I gave her a thumbs up, pulled out my Pokeball and called out, " Eevee let's battle!"

Eevee came with a fierce stance, as Flint laughed, " Ha that's no good against a rock type, now Geodude, use rock smash!"

Geodude flung forward fist first, when I commanded, " Eevee use earthquake!"

Eevee jumped high into and plowed Geodude into the ground, knocking it out cold. The judge the raised the green flag and said, " Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee."

" Alright Eevee!"

I exclaimed, as Eevee smiled in victory, Flint recalled Geodude and said, " Not bad, but few have made past this next one, go Graveler!"

A bigger bolder with four arms and feet came out, " Eevee can you keep going?"

I asked. Eevee nodded with an, " Eevee ve."

Then looked intently at Graveler, " Eevee use earthquake one more time!"

I commanded, Eevee then jumped above Graveler, when Flint said, " Use rock throw."

Graveler quickly raised its arm and grabbed Eevee before he landed, then throw him against a rock on the field, " What!"

I said, as Eevee rolled to the ground unconscious. The judge the raised the red flag and said, " Eevee is unable to battle, the winner is Graveler."

I told Eevee he did a great job as I called him back. " Hmm… I don't know about this, but… Sycther your on!"

I called out. Once Sycther came out he took one look at me, then started to slash at me until Flint commanded, " Graveler, use rollout!"

Graveler swiftly rolled and hit Sycther; Sycther then turned around, enraged at Graveler and was ready to battle. " Ready to do this Sycther, then use leaf blade!"

Sycther grunted, but obeyed me, as he swung at Graveler and impaled him high into the air, when Flint bellowed, " Quick Graveler use rollout again!"

" Sycther please use razor wind."

I asked, when wind gathered around Sycther and propelled Graveler even higher into the air, " Now finish him off Sycther, use leaf blade!" Sycther flew up into the air and with a mighty slash; he pummeled Graveler into the ground, knocking him out like a light. The judge then raised the green flag and continued, " Graveler is unable to battle, the winner is Sycther."

Flint called back Graveler and said, " Lucky shot for an amateur, but no one can beat my last Pokemon, go Golem!"

A large rock shelled, bolder shaped monster came out, " Tough looking Pokemon, but that's not going to stop Sycther, now use…" Sycther jetted off in a purple flash with out orders and used pursuit. Flint then commanded, " Golem, use rock slide!"

Golem then jumped up and spun around, blasting rocks everywhere, " Sycther dodge those rocks!"

Sycther however, ran into all of them, with Sycther now dizzy Flint yelled, " Golem, use body slam!"

" Sycther, use razor wind!"

Sycther listened to me this time and gathered the wind, but that did not seem to stop Golem however, he slammed right into Sycther, knocking Sycther out cold. The judge of course, raised the red flag and said, " Sycther is unable to battle, the winner is Golem."

I then recalled Sycther and he did great (even though he tried to slash me) then began to think, when Flint said, " Typical use a strategy that's effective against my rock types, all trainers have done so and all have failed, just like you will."

UGHHH I thought to myself when Crystal yelled out, " Jake do something that Flint doesn't expect and you'll win."

Her words gave me a risky but brilliant idea, " Ok then, lets win this, Charmander I choose you!"

I exclaimed as Charmander came on to the field with a ready, " CHAR!"

Flint laughed a bit and said, " HA, you're joking, Charmander doesn't sand a chance against Golem, but maybe you'll learn something from this, Golem use rollout!"

" Humph, Charmander, use smokescreen and jump on to the rocks on the field!"

I bellowed, " That won't work, Golem knock him down!"

Yelled Flint, " Charmander, keep on jumping!"

I commanded. Charmander did as I said for a few times, as Golem hit and crushed the rocks that Charmander was on. " Enough of this, Golem use rock slide!"

Flint commanded, as Golem jumped and cleared out the smoke then began to throw rocks at Charmander, when I said, " Charmander, jump from rock to rock, to reach Golem."

Charmander did so until he reached Golem, I then shouted, " Now use growl!"

Charmander made a loud sound that stopped Golem and made him fall to the ground. " This ends now, Golem get up and use stone edge!"

Flint commanded, as Golem got up and formed sharp rocks around him, then shot them straight at Charmander. " Charmander, dodge it!"

I screamed, but Charmander only cringed in pain, he hurt his ankle while rock jumping. Thinking fast I shouted, " Charmander use scratch on the rocks to deflect them!"

Wildly swinging, Charmander managed to deflect all the rocks, " We got him now, Golem use rollout!"

Flint said, as Golem rolled toward Charmander, I screamed, " Charmander counter in any way you can!"

After I said this, I got that strange feeling again, I knew what this meant, a voice then said, " Metal claw…"

I knew what to do, " Charmander use metal claw!"

Charmander's claw glowed in a bright sliver, then came down and hit Golem, flipping him over. " Golem get up and use body slam!"

Golem immediately got up and landed on Charmander. I couldn't think of any thing else to do but say, " Charmander, use METAL CLAW!"

Just then a bright light came from under Golem, as Charmander flung him backwards. Flint shouted, " You just don't know when to give up do you, Golem finish this with rollout!"

As Golem began to roll and build up speed, I noticed Charmander could barely stand at this point, Charmander did all he could when I said, " Charmander, try and stop Golem with ember."

The embers hit Golem, but he still came closer and closer to flattening Charmander! " Don't give up Charmander, keep at it!"

I cheered, Crystal also joined in saying, "You can do it Charmander!"

Just then, the flame on Charmander's tail grow larger and brighter, and the embers formed a stream of flames and became even more powerful. Charmander's blaze ability had activated and his ember become flamethrower! Golem kept rolling digging a small hole that kept him from moving. When Charmander's flames ceased, Golem rolled in place for a few seconds, then stopped and fell over completely unconscious. Then the judge smiled a bit, raised the green flag and said, " Golem is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander, the victory of this battle goes to the challenger Jake!"

Flint stared at his defeated Golem, then looked at me and exclaimed, " AWW, YOU ROCKED BLOCKED ME BRO!"

In disbelief I ran to Charmander and shouted, " Alright Charmander, you beat him!"

Crystal jumped out of the stands to join me, Flint then recalled his Golem and said, " That was great battling Jake, even though you had a disadvantage, you still came through and won. You are well deserving of this BOLDER BADGE!"

Flint then handed me a small gray badge in the shape of a bolder, as I took it I exclaimed, " All right, I won the Bolder badge!"

Crystal, Charmander and I then jumped for joy as I thought to myself, what does rocked blocked mean?


	10. The Pewter Ribbon

A few hours later, we returned to the Pokemon center, Crystal was explaining to me what rocked blocked meant. Once we walked in I said, " So you can put any word in front of blocked and it would mean that you physically blocked that."

" Exactly!"

Crystal replied, when nurse Joy came and said, " Welcome back you two, ohh and how did your gym battle go?"

I smiled a little, as I pulled out my badge and said, " It was a hard battle, but I won!"

" Wow, incredible, your first one to beat Flint in a long time, for your victory, rooms and breakfast are on the house."

Said Joy, my eyes then light up as I exclaimed, " Sweet, thank you, ohh and can you heal my Pokemon, they had a really hard battle."

" Sure thing, but it might take longer to heal Pokemon, especially after a battle with Flint."

Joy said, " Sure thing."

I replied, as I handed her my Pokemon, except for Mew, he didn't battle, and then Crystal and I headed to are rooms. Once we said goodnight I went to bed and quickly fell asleep. It was maybe six a.m., Mew and I were fast asleep when suddenly, Crystal burst through the door yelling, " Wake up Jake, its time to get ready for my contest!"

Mew and I jumped out of are bead in shock and arose with a tired, " gahhhh…"

Crystal then stated, " What are you two sitting around for, lets go eat breakfast."

Mew grabbed on to my head as Crystal dragged us to the breakfast table. A few minutes later a three-foot tall round pink Pokemon with an egg on its stomach and a nurses hat on its head, I think it was a Chansey, brought us milk, syrup and homemade waffles. As we started to eat I asked, " So Crystal, how long have you been awake?"

" Since three a.m."

She smiled, as I slowly chewed in amazement, then Crystal looked at a clock and shouted, " Ohh, its seven twenty-nine, we have to get to the contest hall to register!"

(Registration is from 7:30 to 10:00) Crystal then grabbed me, and I grabbed Mew, and Mew grabbed a waffle! We arrived at the contest hall exactly a minute later, as we rushed through doors, we saw a woman in blue short shorts, a blue half shirt, and blue visor cap and short orange hair, turn to us and say, " Ohh, I didn't think any one would be here this early, but that's just a sign that its going to be a great turn out, allow me to introduce my self, I am Lilian, the Kanto contest director, and contest registration just opened, so how would like to enter?"

Lilian asked, " I'm entering!"

said Crystal with excitement to Lilian, " And were do you go if your not entering?..."

I added, " Your welcome to stay and watch, but you'll need to be in the audience, you see I can't let you in the back with the other coordinators unless you enter."

Lilian replied, " Ok the, good luck out there Crystal, I'll be in the front row."

I said, " Thanks Jake, I'll do my best!"

Crystal winked. Mew and I then went into the stadium, it was large with a big screen T.V. hanging over the stage, which had a Pokemon symbol in the center of it. We took are seats in the front and as Mew was eating his waffle I looked around and said to myself, " There's a reason no one is here right now… … … THE CONTEST STARTS AT 12:30!"

I then fell asleep. I was later awoken by a voice that screamed, " Welcome to the Pewter city Pokemon contest, I'm your host for today Lilian!"

The crowd then screamed in anticipation, as I looked around asked Mew, " When did all these people get here?"

Mew shrugged and called out, " Meyuuu."

Lilian then continued, " Now let's meet are judges, first we have Mr. Contesta, and next the head of the Pokemon fan club Mr. Sukezo, and Pewter city's very own nurse Joy. And with out further ado let's give around of applause for are first contestant, Crystal Aurora!"

Crystal rushed out on to the stage, as I shouted, " Go Crystal!"

Crystal then exclaimed, " Ralts, let's dance!"

Ralts jumped out of her Pokeball and on to the stage, as Crystal commanded, " Ralts use thunderbolt and then grab it with confusion!"

Electricity blasted out of Ralts body and was then stopped in midair by Ralts psychic power. Ralts then bended the lightening into the shape of the pewter ribbon, Crystal then said, " Now let's dazzle them!"

The lightening then burst in a shinning explosion, raining beautiful sparks around Crystal and Ralts. After the judges gave there scores and several more contestants performed, Crystal had made it to the top eight and the battle stages, and then the final round. It was a match up between Crystal's Torchick and a strange pink Pokemon with a link pink tongue that was called a Lickitung according to the Pokedex. With one minute left on the battle clock Crystal shouted, " Now Torchick, finish him off use fire spin!"

Swirling flames came from Torchick's mouth and hit Lickitung, sending it to the ground. Lilian then announced, " This match is over and the winner of the Pewter ribbon is Crystal!"

Crystal ran up and hugged Torchick then said, " Yes we won."

Mew and I stood up and exclaimed, " Alright Crystal!"

" Mew mew mew!"

Lilian then came up and presented Crystal with the Pewter ribbon! Crystal then joyfully said, "Hum hum, I won the Pewter ribbon!"

( sorry its been so long since i've updated, school, and remember, this story is told in Jake piont of view, which is why the contest was so short, any how waht will happen next... review and make suggestions )


	11. The Ultimate Rival

After the contest, Crystal, Mew and I headed back to the Pokemon center. On the way there kept cuddling and looking at he newly won ribbon, when I said, " Aren't you a little bit tired, I mean it's great that you won and all, but you did wake up at three a.m."

" Not at all!"

Crystal replied, as we entered the Pokemon center. Once we walked in Nurse Joy said, " Ohh… he just walked in."

To a boy with black and blue streaked hair that came down to his neck and covered one of his eyes, that had on a dark blue jacket with the sleeves ripped off of it, a white T-shirt with a strange yellow symbol on the ends of both sleeves, light gray army baggy army pants with a large blue strip through the center of them, his eyes were black and when I looked into them I nearly lost all happiness and hope in my life, " Are you Jake? ..."

The boy said in deep voice (Even for a ten year old), " Umm… yes."

I sweated as the boy pulled out a Pokeball and exclaimed, " Good, I challenge you to a battle!"

" Well I…"

Nurse Joy interrupted me and said, " Your welcome to accept his challenge, your Pokemon are fully healed."

I then turned to Crystal who looked at me smiled intently and said, " Take him down Jake!"

I smirked and said, " Right."

Then I grabbed my Pokeballs from Nurse Joy and shouted, " Your on!"

To the boy that remained expressionless, as he said, " Good, now Vulpix to battle!"

A small red fox like Pokemon with six tails came out, " What's that?"

I said as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Vulpix: The Fox Pokemon: Vulpix feigns it's own injury into it's foolish enemy: Attacks: Quick attack: Flamethrower: Agility: Smokescreen:"

" Ok then, Eevee I choose you."

I said as Eevee came out and shook his fur and called out, " Eeveeve!"

then was ready to battle. The air stood silent for a moment as the boy started, " Vulpix use quick attack."

" Eevee use agility the fallow it with tackle."

Both Eevee and Vulpix speeded around each other, when the boy said, " Use agility as well and hit it hard!"

Vulpix jetted beside Eevee and sideswiped him to the floor. Once Eevee got up I got that strange feeling again, as I heard a small voice say, " Reflect"

I then smiled and said, " Eevee try another tackle!"

Eevee rushed towards Vulpix, when the boy comely commanded, " Use flamethrower."

Flames gathered at Vulpix's mouth when I shouted, " Now use reflect!"

A thin yellow panel of light came in front of Eevee, as he ran through Vulpix's flames and impaled him to the ground, knocking him out. The boy said nothing as he called Vulpix back, then commanded, " Pickachu, to battle!"

The yellow mouse came out and sparked electricity through its red cheeks, " Eevee can you keep going?"

Eevee nodded as I finished my question I commanded, " Ok then, use earthquake!"

Eevee sprang into the air, as the boy coldly said, " Use thunder shock!"

Electricity came and blasted Eevee, the reflect remained in effect however, therefore Eevee maintained his balance and slammed Pickachu into the ground, rendering him unconscious. The boy only blinked as he recalled Pickachu, then shouted, " Bellsprout, to battle!"

A wobbly weed with a big yellow head popped out as I recalled Eevee and then said, " Charmander, your on!"

Charmander came out and was ready to fight. The boy barely moved as he said, " Use razor leaf!"

Sharp leaves flew towards Charmander, when I said, " That won't work, Charmander burn him down with flamethrower!"

As Charmander bellowed flames the leaves were incinerated as Bellsprout passed out from the heat. The boy's eye twitched, as he called back Bellsprout and then bellowed, " Squirtle, to battle!"

Squirtle came out with the same cold expression as the boy, " Hey a Squirtle, did you get him from Pro. Oak?"

I asked, the boy only said, " It's none of your business but yes I did."

" GESSH, chill out or better yet get fired up, Now Charmander use…."

My eyes closed as I fell to the ground fast asleep. Crystal, Charmander and Mew woke me up ten minutes later, I arose with a, " Gwah, uh, what, who, hey were did that guy go?"

Crystal sweated and replied, " He left, but he said this ( imitating the boy ) How pathetic, how did a loser like him ever beat Flint and capture Mew on top of that, Phwwh what a waste of power!"

I growled in anger as I shouted, " That… ( I pilled out a dictionary ) #$%^! I'll show him real power!"

Crystal nervously smiled, as Nurse Joy said, " His name is Morgan and he said something about the Pokemon league, so if you want to battle him again I suggest you win another badge at the Cerulean City gym, just head east of here through Mt. Moon and you'll be there in a day or two."

" Great, that are next stop then, is that ok with you Crystal?"

I asked. Crystal smiled and said, "That's perfect, Lavender town is the site for my next contest and it's just a few miles away from Cerulean City!"

We both nodded, gathered are Pokemon, and headed out of Pewter City towards Mt. Moon.

( Yes you can tell where the bad word is, i'll let you figuire out what Jake said though, also you'll be seeing a lot more of Moragn really soon, Review and make suggestions )


	12. The Envisions of Quack

" AHHHH!"

Crystal screamed, as she jumped behind me shouting, " Kill it, kill it, make it go away!"

" What, who did it!"

I said as I frantically looked around and saw a small blue bat with a purple wingspan that only had two big ears and a mouth fly out of the entrance of Mt. Moon and into the forest. I scanned the Pokedex and saw that it was called a Zubat; I then turned to Crystal and asked, " Ok, what was that about?"

Crystal sighed and explained, " Sorry I don't like poison Pokemon, they're all slimy and creepy looking…"

" I understand."

I replied as I heard another girl sounding, "AHHHH!"

come from inside Mt. Moon. When suddenly, Ryan had come running out of the cave, he then slammed into me, propelling both of us to the ground. Once Ryan got up he said, " AH, ah, ohh hey there Jake."

Ryan had kneed me in the gonads when he landed on top of me, so I replied in a high pitch, " Hi Ryan, it's good to see you again, but can you please help me up?"

Ryan ignored me and turned to Crystal and said, " I don't know who you are nyah, but I like ta."

Crystal smiled a little, as got up and muttered, " I feel pain."

Crystal then replied to Ryan, " I'm Crystal, and heard Jake say that your name is Ryan right?"

Ryan replied, " Nyah I sure am."

I then asked Ryan, " So what were you screaming about?"

Ryan shrugged and said, " I don't like the dark, I thought I could get through without any problems, but I freaked out then ran the heck out of there."

" I see."

I replied, as I called Charmander out of his Pokeball, then exclaimed, " Don't worry, the flame on Charmander's tail can guide us through this cave!"

Then a few minutes later, after we started going through Mt. Moon I said, " You know it's one thing for Crystal to cling to me, but it's another thing for you to it Ryan!.."

Crystal was holding on to my back, while Ryan was holding on to my right leg saying, " Don't like dark, nyah, don't like dark."

Crystal then cringed my shoulders and nervously said, " J… Ja … Jake!"

I turned to her as she shivered and pointed up. I looked up and to my dismay I saw about fifty Zubat's all hanging from the roof of the cave. Trying to be calm I said, " Just don't make a sound and maybe the won't notice…"

Ryan then loudly asked, " Ohh hey Jake I forgot to ask, How many gym badges have you won so far!"

All the Zubat then suddenly screeched, and started to fly towards us when I commanded, " Charmander, get rid of those Zubat, use flamethrower!"

Charmander nodded and spat hot flames at the Zubat that flew away once they felt the heat of Charmander's fire. Charmander then pointed at something and said, " Charr.."

I looked to see what Charmander was pointed to where I saw a small pink, puffy tailed, round Pokemon, with black tipped ears, head towards a small light at the end of a long pathway. Ryan then jumped off my leg and ran towards the light yelling, " Light, must run towards."

Crystal, Charmander and I decided to fallow Ryan and the pink Pokemon. Once we got through the light, we all stopped at a clearing, were a bunch of those pink Pokemon were dancing around a lake. So I decided to scan those pink Pokemon for the Pokedex, " Clefairy: the fairy Pokemon: Clefairy are sometimes known to dance around a small pond at the end of Mt. Moon, once they have don't their dance you can gaze into the pond and be able to see your future."

" That's strange."

I said as the Clefairy stopped dancing and ran into the trees, Ryan then waved good-bye as he also ran into the nearby forest. Crystal then said, " What a strange boy, Jake let's go see are future!"

" Well I don't know…"

I said as Crystal grabbed my hands, looked deep into my eyes batted her eyelashes and said, " Please…"

I blushed, and blurted out, " Gawwh ok."

We both ran toward the pond as recalled Charmander back into his Pokeball, We then looked deep into the pond and after a moment or two I began to see something. It was me, but older and wearing a black hoddie, I was also standing next to a girl with wild fiery red hair, wearing a black short sleeve half shirt, and blue jeans. Mew, the girl and I were facing another girl, wearing really baggy blue pants, a solid black half top with a sleeveless blue half jacket and a bandana that was blue and had a strange looking "A" in the center of it that also covered her eyes, she had long brown hair and looked sad, but the thing that I noticed most of all was a near by bush that kept saying, " QUACK." I jumped back and fell on my butt, then Crystal asked, " Are you ok Jake, what did you see?"

I got up and replied, " I'm fine, but I saw this bush that made a horrible quack, the horrible QUACK!"

( Who did Jake see in his vision of the futrue, can you guess? any way, review and make suggestions )


	13. The uprising Oddish

We decided to camp out by Mt. Moon for the night. I kept having dreams about quaking bushes and other strange things that kept me up; I did not have a good night's sleep. The next morning, Crystal and I packed up are things and continued toward Cerulean City, when Crystal looked at my belt and sighed, " What's wrong?"

I asked, Crystal looked up and said, " Ohh its just that I haven't captured any Pokemon from this region yet, that and I really haven't tried."

I paused for a second then exclaimed, " Alright then I'll help you catch a Pokemon."

Mew then popped out of his Pokeball and appeared on my shoulder to add, " Mew mew myeuuu."

Crystal smiled and replied, " Thanks but there aren't even any Pokemon out here in the open."

I looked a few feet in front of me, pointed and said, " There's one."

Crystal looked over to see a small blue plant like Pokemon with three large leaves on top of it's head. " Eee, could it be, I've always wanted one."

Crystal shirked. " Wanted what?"

I asked. Crystal looked back at me, smiled and said, " An Oddish."

I pulled out the Pokedex for a scan, " Oddish: The weed Pokemon: If exposed to moonlight, it starts to move. It roams far and wide at night to scatter its seeds:"

" Ohh it's so round and cute, I have to catch it, go Torchick and use fire spin."

Torchick zoomed out of its Pokeball and immediately shot swirling flames at the inspecting Oddish. Once Oddish was hit it rolled back, then quickly stood up ready for a fight. " Now, Torchick use ember!"

Crystal said, as Torchick began to build its firepower, when suddenly Oddish blasted out a beam of solar energy that impaled Torchick into a near by tree. Crystal gasped, " Torchick are you ok!"

Torchick got up and nodded its head; " Ok then, lets finish this off, use fire spin!"

Crystal commanded, when Torchick's flames burned Oddish, severely weakening it. " Crystal, now's your chance, catch it."

I yelled out, Crystal nodded and said, " Right, Pokeball go!"

Crystal hurled her Pokeball that hit and zapped Oddish inside of it. It moved around for moment or two, and then made that Boinng noise. Crystal's eyes gleamed in success, as rushed over to the ball and announced, " Yes I got an Oddish!"

" Good job."

I said, as Crystal recalled Torchick and sent out Oddish, who looked around a little confused until it saw Crystal who said, " Hi Oddish, I'm your new trainer."

Oddish then smiled a little at Crystal, but then it turned to me and used what I think was a stun spore attack, that smelled so bad, I passed out saying, " Wow that's a …. Aww…. QUACK."

Mew laughed a little bit as I hit the ground. Crystal also called back Oddish, Then began to drag me off toward Cerulean City.

(This is a short Chapter to say the least, But the next one will be uploaded next week and Jake will take on the Cerulean city gym leader or leader's?, Any way Review and make suggestions)


	14. Smoke on the Water

After a regained my sense of smell and an hour of walking, we arrived at Cerulean city. It was a beautiful city, with the fresh smell of an ocean breeze in the air. Before Crystal and I could go sight seeing however, officer Jenny ran right into me. She quickly got up and said, " Sorry no time to talk there is an emergency at the gym!"

" What's wrong with the Gym!"

I asked as I got up, Jenny replied, " It's on fire, we think its team rocket."

I looked on ward in the distance to see a large cloud of smoke coming from what I was guessing is the gym. Without thinking, I immediately ran towards the smoke, " Hold on!"

both Crystal and Jenny shouted, I ignored them and still moved forward. Once I got to the gym's door I noticed two girls outside screaming, " Help are sister is in there!"

One had orange hair and the other had blur hair, and they were both wearing the same yellow tight dress. Again without thinking I bellowed, " Don't worry I'll get her out!"

I then jumped through the door. The heat was intense from the flames but I still moved forward and shouted, " Hello, is any body in here!"

I then opened a door that read, the pool, and heard a girl scream, " Help, please stop this!"

I jumped over a wall of fire, to see a girl that had on the same yellow dress as the one's outside but this one's hair was pink, she was backed into a corner by a Pokemon that looked like a fire colored platypus that stood on two legs and had a flame on its tail like Charmander's. The man commanding the Pokemon had short light blue hair and was wearing a sinister black uniform that meant he was a team rocket member. The rocket member had an evil English voice that said, " I'll stop once you give back the Pokemon you stole."

" No, you were hurting it!"

The girl shouted, the rocket member twitched and said, " I'll show you hurt, Magmar use flamethrower!"

I couldn't stand to see any more, I called out Eevee and commanded, " Eevee, use reflect!"

Eevee then jumped in front of the girl and took the flames with his light shield. The rocket member exclaimed, " You dare stand in the way of me, Archer!"

I ignored Archer and turned to the girl and asked, " Are you ok?"

The girl replied, " For now, but watch out!"

Archer then commanded, " Magmar, use fire blast!"

Thinking fast I saw a floaty in the pool and said, " Eevee, use earthquake on that floaty!"

Eevee jumped over Magmar before it could attack and impaled the floaty creating a giant wave that knocked out Magmar and extinguished the fire in the building. Archer called back Magmar, and quickly called out a large brown bird Pokemon, he jumped on its back and said, " You win for now boy, be we will meet again."

Archer then flew out of a broken window. " Darn it, he got away!"

I said to myself, when the girl who was around the age of nineteen got up and hugged me shouting, " Ohh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

My head went into her breasts as she hugged me, I was slowly running out of air and feeling kind of funny when I said, " Uaah, no problem."

She then released and the funny feeling went away, then Crystal, and the other sisters ran inside, " Lily!"

the other sister's called out, then Lily shouted, " Violet, Daisy!"

They all ran up and hugged each other, Crystal looked at me and asked, " Are you ok Jake?"

" Right as rain."

I replied as called back Eevee, and asked Lily, the pink haired one, " So I guess these are your sisters."

They stopped and Lily then said, " Ohh, that's right we never introduced are selves, I'm Lily."

Then the blue haired one said, " I'm Violet."

Then the orange haired one said, " I'm Daisy."

Then all together they said, " We are the gym leaders here, the cerulean sisters!"

My eyes widened, as they were filled with a passion, I smirked then said, " I'm Jake Dragon, and I'm here to challenge you three to get my next gym badge!"

Crystal nervously smiled, when Daisy said, " I love your ambition, and it is are jobs as gym leaders to take on challengers, so we accept."

Violet then said, " Since the fire only damaged the pool room, you can go to the room that says arena and we will be there in five minutes."

Lily then winked at me, as they walked off. Once Crystal and I walked into the arena room we noticed it was a much larger pool with several floatys in it, the battle corners were also diving boards. I went to my corner as Crystal sat down in the bleachers, the lights then suddenly dimmed as the judge come out and exclaimed, " Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the cerulean gym! Today's battle will be against the challenger Jake and the lovely leaders the cerulean sisters, at state is the cascade badge, each side will use three Pokemon, with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions, now let the battle begin with the first sister, Daisy!"

As Daisy came on Crystal cheered, " Take them down Jake!"

Daisy was wearing a bright orange bikini, I bushed a little bit as Daisy called out, " Are you ready Jake? Go Seaking!"

A large red and white fish, with a long horn zoomed out of his Pokeball and splashed into the water. Thinking carefully I exclaimed, " Mew, I choose you!"

Mew came out and gentle hovered above the water. Daisy then shouted, " Ohh it's so cute. But I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you have a cute Pokemon, now Seaking use horn attack!"

Seaking's horn gleamed as it swam for Mew. Just then I got that feeling again and I heard a voice say, " Metronome."

I smiled as I commanded, " Mew, use metronome!"

Mew's fingers light up, he waved his fingers twice then suddenly a thunderbolt came down and blasted Seaking into the air, " Ohh no!"

Daisy said, as I commanded, " Mew finish it off use pound!"

Mew swung his tail, however mid swing, Mew's tail fired a large fist made of white energy. Mew's power had increased with metronome, pound become mega punch. The attack impaled Seaking into the water, it then floated back to the surface knocked out. The judge then said, " Seaking is unable to battle, the winner is Mew."

Daisy called back Seaking and said, " Your performance was good Seaking, now take a good rest."

Daisy then stepped down and sat next to Crystal, when Violet stepped up wearing a blue bikini and said, " Let's see how strong you are, go Seadra!"

A medium sized seahorse with spikes all over its body came out. " Mew can you keep going?"

Mew nodded, as Violet shouted, " Now, Seadra use hydro pump!"

A large stream of water came from Seadra's narrow mouth, I quickly commanded, " Mew, use mega punch on that attack!"

The two attacks collided, making the room fill with a thick mist. " Now Seadra, go up and use body slam!"

" Mew, use psywave!"

We commanded, as Seadra dodged the psychic energy and swam through the mist-hitting Mew hard. " Mew are you ok?"

I asked as Mew regained his balance and nodded his head, " Ok then, lets try another metronome!"

I shouted, " Finish it off Seadra use one more hydro pump!"

Violet commanded, as Mew shot up a bunch of swirling leaves that hit Seadra before it could attack. Mew's attack then slammed Seadra into a floaty, knocking it out cold. The judge, slightly sadden, said, " Seadra is unable to battle, the winner is Mew."

Violet recalled Seadra then said, " Your strong, no wonder you saved my sister."

She went down to sit with Daisy, when Lily came up wearing a bright pink bikini and said, " You may have saved my life Jake, but that does not mean I'm goanna let you win this, go Seel!"

As her seal like Pokemon came out, I noticed it had a small R inched in its white fur, I asked, " Is that what team rocket was after you for?"

Lily lowered her head and said, " Yes, they were hurting it, and I didn't want to see it suffer any more, but now I nursed it back to health and he is ready to fight."

" I see."

I said as I called back Mew and told him he did incredible, then exclaimed, " Sycther lets battle!"

Sycther zoomed out, then came back to attack me. Nearly evading his attack I shouted, " Sycther come on, focus on Seel and use pursuit!"

Sycther quit trying to attack me and jetted off towards Seel, " Seel, dive under water."

Lily said as Seel sank, but so did Sycther, Seel hit the bottom of the pool, while stopped and desperately swam up for air. Once Sycther resurfaced Lily said, " Seel use aurora beam!"

A rainbow colored beam came up and blasted Sycther into a floaty. " Sycther are you ok?"

I asked, Sycther got up and grunted, " Now use leaf blade!"

I commanded, Sycther rushed to the bottom of the pool only to run out of breath again, Sycther rushed up to resurface when Lily commanded, " Seel, use whirlpool!"

The water started to swirl around in a vortex trapping Sycther in it, the vortex spun around so fast that it spat him out into the air, " Now Seel hit it with one more aurora beam."

Exclaimed Lily, " Sycther, block it with razor wind!"

I said as the beam shot out of the water and the winds gathered to Sycther and both attacks were neutralized. Then I got that new move feeling again, but from Sycther this time, I then heard a scratchy voice say, " U-turn.."

I smiled and shouted, " Now Sycther use U-turn!"

Sycther was then surrounded with green energy and bolted into the pool. " Jake, why are you trying that again?"

Crystal asked, " You'll see."

I replied as Sycther grabbed Seel and warped back to wear he first jumped in. " How did you.."

Lily said in shock, " Of course, U-turn is a move that warps the user back to were he was before he attacked."

Daisy added as I commanded, " Now Sycther, lets end this battle use leaf blade!"

Sycther slashed Seel into a wall, knocking it out like a light, the judge started to cry a little as he said, " Seel is unable to battle, the winner is Sycther, the victory of this battle goes to the challenger Jake!"

" Alright Sycthe…"

Sycther glared at me, I quickly called him back and came down from my corner. Lily, Daisy and Violet all came up to me, as Crystal exclaimed, " Great job Jake you won."

" Yes you did."

Lily said as she called back Seel, " Your battling was perfect, so you have earned this, the cascade badge!"

Violet said, as she handed me a water dropped shaped badge, I shouted, " Yes, I won the CASCADE BADGE!"

" And this…"

Lily added, as all three of the sisters leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. I Felt like my nose was going to bleed as I pasted out and Crystal and the sisters all faint-heartedly laughed.

(Jake has won his second badge, and yes Jake's pokemon learn move's quickly but you'll figure out why later, any way Review and make suggestions)


	15. Lapras on a Rage

After Crystal and I left the gym, officer Jenny questioned us about what happened with the fire. After we told her that we knew, she nodded and went in the direction where Archer flew off in. Crystal and I then started to explore the city, as we were looking Crystal stopped and sighed, " Oh wow, its so beautiful!"

" What's so…"

I asked when I too stopped to see a large golden bridge. The bridge was so glorious that could barely take my eyes off of it to read the sign that said, " Nugget Bridge"

Crystal's eyes widened and out of nowhere she shouted, " Look out!"

Suddenly I was blasted with a bright blue beam of energy that froze me in block of ice. A few seconds later the ice that incased me broke apart, once free I said, " W… w… w… wh… wh… what… wa… wa… wa… was… th… th… th… that?"

I then curled into a ball to warm myself up when I saw a large light blue sea monster like Pokemon with a large gray shell on its back, that kept shooting ice beams at what ever moved. Then a girl with short red hair that was tied into a side pony tail, that was wearing a dark blue one piece swim suit came up to and said, " Hey back off from that Lapras."

" Don't worry I'm not going to try and catch it."

Crystal sweated as I rolled around on the ground trying to warm up. " Good, cause I'm going to be the one to catch that Lapras, or at least I would be if I had any Pokeballs."

The red haired girl replied. At this point I was using Charmander's tail flame to keep me warm, " So do you know why the Lapras is randomly attacking things miss?"

The girl raised one eyebrow to Crystal as she replied, " It's not miss, it's Misty, and yes, that's a female Lapras who has lost her child, there is no point for her to be in her group because of her lost one, so she well go on a rampage until she is captured."

" Wow you sure do know a lot about Lapras's."

Crystal replied, as Misty smiled and answered back, " Well I should I am going to the worlds number one water Pokemon trainer."

Finally warm, I recalled Charmander and looked at the intenseness of Lapras's eyes, I then smiled and ran past Crystal and Misty saying, " Then I'll catch it and get rid of its rage."

Misty looked a surprised as Crystal sighed to her, " He tends to go for things without thinking."

I stopped at the edge of the lake cost to meet Lapras eye to eye, when I called out, " Mew, battle stance!"

Mew zoomed out of his Pokeball then spun around me to face Lapras and floated ready for battle. Lapras shot an ice beam at Mew as I commanded, " Mew counter it, use psywave!"

Mew's energy reflected the ice and blasted Lapras back a few feet. Lapras only smiled a bit as it fired a hydro pump, " Mew use mega punch!"

I shouted, as the energy fist shredded through the hydro pump and impaled Lapras into the air, " Now Mew, try a metronome!"

Mew waved his arms and hit Lapras with a wave of thunder, that paralyzed it, this was my chance, I through a Pokeball and shouted, " Pokeball capture!"

The ball hit Lapras and swallowed it with energy. The ball landed by my feet and almost immediately mad that, " Bioong"

noise. I picked up the ball and exclaimed, " Alright, I got a Lapras!"

I recalled Mew and meet back up with Crystal who said, " Great job Jake."

Misty just brewed in shock and anger, as we walked away.

( Anogher short chap. but dont worry, things are baout to get much more intresting, any way review and make suggestions )


	16. Power is a Jolteon

The next day I asked nurse Joy were we should go for my next gym battle, she thought for a moment and then replied, " Well since your going to the contest in Lavender town, I would suggest you go to the Vermillion city gym next, but be careful the gym leader there likes to have one on one battles."

I gave nurse Joy a thumb up and said, " Even better, I've always wanted to try a battle with no substitutions!"

Then Crystal came in with are bags and exclaimed, " Come on Jake we have to hurry, the contest starts in one week and I don't want to miss registration."

I nodded and then waved goodbye to nurse Joy as we left Cerulean city. After six hours of non-stop walking on route nine I became so hungry that was about to pass out, so finally I just asked Crystal, " Do we have any food?"

Crystal's stomach rumbled, as she replied, "No, I forgot to by some yesterday, that or I spent all the money on other things, but I feel your pain."

I sighed in agony when suddenly; a man came up yelling, " Help, any body… you two, please come with me!"

The man grabbed both are hands and as he was rushing us over, I noticed he was wearing a hard hat and a light gray uniform that read Lavender power comp. A few seconds later we arrived at a large modern looking power plant, once we stepped inside the strangely dark power plant, the man turned around and asked, " Ok, sorry for rushing you two kids over, but your Pokemon trainers right?"

The plant had a very large generator that was not moving, I noticed before Crystal and I replied, " Yes."

The man sighed in relief and asked, " Good, now do ether of you have an electric type Pokemon, you see I need a jolt of a electric energy form an electric type Pokemon too power this generator, we tried other Pokemon types that know electric attacks but they all got shocked by the current."

We shook are heads and replied, " No sorry."

The man sulked and said, " Oh I see, sorry for bringing you two here so abruptly, but if I don't fix that generator soon I'm going to lose my job."

" That's horrible."

Crystal said as I looked around and spotted a sandwich on a nearby table. I was about to quickly eat the sandwich when Eevee suddenly burst out of his Pokeball and started to eat the sandwich first, " Eeveevee."

Eevee mumbled as he ate. The man's eyes then widened as he saw Eevee, and with glee he shouted, " Why didn't you tell me you had an Eevee earlier, we can use it to power this thing."

" What do you mean, Eevee is a normal type."

I asked as the man opened a desk and pulled out a small clear green stone with a yellow lightning bolt in the center of it, " What's that?"

Crystal asked, the man smiled and said, " It's a thunder stone, Eevee can evolve into a Pokemon I need with this thing."

" Evolve Eevee, well I guess it's Eevee's choice, what do you think Eevee, do you want to evolve?"

I asked as Eevee finished eating his sandwich, Eevee looked at me for a second then at the stone and with out warning Eevee jumped up and grabbed the stone from the man's hand. Once Eevee landed he smiled and began to glow bright white, " Huh…"

I said, Crystal also joined in saying, " It's so bright…"

Eevee had begun to grow bigger and bigger, as spikes came out of his neck and back, his ears spiked up as the glow faded. When it was done a new two-foot tall (on all fours) fox like Pokemon with yellow fur and a white spiked mane, with spikes on it's back and pitch black eyes he called out, " Jolteon!"

I pulled out the Pokedex and scanned, " Jolteon: The Lightning Pokemon: Every hair on it's body starts to stand, when it charged with electricity: Moves are: Thunderbolt: Agility: Earthquake: Protect:"

" All right then, Jolteon, let's give this generator some juice, use thunderbolt!"

I commanded, as every hair on Jolteon's body shot up and blasted a surge of electricity instantly starting up the generator and lighting up the power plant from its dim state. The man then threw his arms up and yelled, " Yes, nobody is firing Jim today, if you kids need any thing just let me know."

Crystal went over to Jim and asked, " Well we could use a ride to Lavender town."

Jim smiled and said, " Consider it done, we can take the company car outside."

" Yes, thank you Jim, come on Jake."

Crystal said as I recalled Jolteon and added, " Great job Eev… I mean Jolteon!"

Jim was starting the car once we got outside, but as soon as we buckled up I realized and exclaimed, " I still haven't eaten anything yet!"

( Yes Jake's Eevee became a Jolteon, tell me what you think on how I discribe evolving, also more Pokemon are soon to come as well as a long awatied rematch but against who, Review and make suggestions )


	17. A Friendly Battle

After an hour of driving through the rock tunnel, we arrived in Lavender town. Once Jim dropped us off at the Pokemon center, I ran inside to get something to eat while Crystal said to Jim, " Thank you for giving us a ride Mr. Jim."

Jim replied, " Aww… its no problem and good luck with your contest."

" Thank you."

Crystal waved as Jim drove off. A few minutes' later after Crystal and I finished eating (Finally) nurse Joy came over and said, " I am glad you two enjoyed your meal, and your Pokemon are at full health."

We nodded as Mew came out of his Pokeball to sit on my head, while Crystal was taking a drink the T.V came on with an announcement, " Hello contest fans and coordinators. Lilean speaking, due to a scheduling conflict, the Lavender town Pokemon contest has been moved to tomorrow, I look forward to seeing all you coordinators, till then Lilean signing off."

Crystal's eyes widened when she suddenly did a spit take on my face. My expression went emotionless, as Mew fell to the floor laughing, Crystal put her hand over her mouth saying, " Oh sorry Jake, I didn't mean…"

" It's ok."

I interrupted, " My sister used to do that, but with lemonade…"

I finished after grabbing a napkin to wipe off my face, " That sounds painful, but Jake do you mind if I have a battle with your Pokemon?"

Crystal asked, I immediately got up and said, " You got it, let's battle!"

Crystal got up and stood ready, as Mew got back up on my shoulder to watch we called out, " Charmander, lets go!"

and Crystal, " Oddish, let's dance!"

Charmander came out and tilted his head at Oddish when I asked, " Are sure about this Crystal, using Oddish against Charmander is not the beast idea."

Crystal smiled a bit, " I know what am doing Jake and if don't mind can we switch Pokemon each round?"

I smirked, " Sure thing."

" Good now Oddish, use razor leaf!"

Crystal commanded, as Oddish flung sharp leaves I also commanded, " Charmander take down Oddish with flamethrower!"

The flames incinerated the leaves and hit Oddish in a way that made one of the leaves on it's head catch on fire. Oddish freaked out and ran around in circles, then jumped into a nearby pitcher of juice to cool off. Crystal ran over to Oddish, " You did great Oddish, now take a good rest."

Oddish nodded as it went back into its ball. I recalled Charmander, then both Crystal and I shouted, " Jolteon, come on out!"

" Torchic, let's dance."

Both faced each other when I commanded, " Jolteon use thunderbolt!"

Jolteon blasted Torchic as Crystal shouted, " Torchic break free and use ember!"

Torchic broke free from the thunder and shot embers when I commanded, " Jolteon use agility to dodge!"

Jolteon dodged the embers and speeded circles around Torchic, then Crystal said, " We have him now, Torchic jump up and use fire spin!"

Torchic sprang into the air and made swirling flames that Jolteon ran right into. Once Jolteon emerged from the flames covered in soot, he fell over unconscious. " You fought well, Jolteon, return."

I told Jolteon as he zoomed back, Crystal also called back Torchic when she stopped and said, " Alright then it's decided, I'll use Oddish in the performance round and Torchic in the battle rounds!"

Mew and I looked at each other confused, until I asked, " Ok… what was that all about?"

Crystal turned to me and replied, " Oh, I wanted to use Oddish in the contest tomorrow, so I wanted to see if Oddish was a better battler or performer, as it turns out Oddish still needs some more practice, but I wanted Torchic to also have some practice too, sense she is going to be battling tomorrow."

" That actually makes sense."

I said, as Crystal smiled and replied, " Yup, well am going to go outside to practice Oddish's routine."

" Yeah I better go to bed its kind of late, goodnight."

I said as Crystal added, " Sweet dreams."

I then went up to go to bed, as Crystal stayed up to train.

( Alright first battle between Crystal and Jake, But best battle is yet to come, and what well happen in the contest?, Review and make suggestions. )


	18. The Tower of Lost Souls

" ZZZZZ…."

I snored, as Mew kept trying to wake me up. Mew got frustrated after a minute and opened Jolteon's Pokeball, Jolteon came out and greated Mew with a surprised, " Jolt?"

Mew pointed to me and asked Jolteon, " Mew, mew, myuuuu."

Jolteon nodded and zapped me with his thunderbolt, " Gyahhh owww wee…. Quack…"

I twitched as I told Jolteon, " That's some wake up call you got there, now return."

Jolteon zoomed back into his Pokeball when Mew handed me a note, " Huh, what's this?"

I said as I read the note, " Jake, it's Crystal, you looked so cute and peaceful while you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you, but I told Mew to give you this note when you do wake up, so as soon as you are done reading this come to the contest hall, it starts at twelve, I'll be waiting – Crystal "

, " Hey she said I was cute?"

I sighed, until Mew pointed to the clock that read three o'clock, " AWWWH, I'm late!"

I screamed, recalling Mew and wildly getting dressed. Once I was done I grabbed my stuff and started to run towards the contest hall, but as I passed a large purple-black tower I heard a loud scream that sounded like Crystal. With out thinking I rushed inside, the air was thick with a strange purple smoke that chilled me to the bone, but I forced myself onward. As I creped up the stairs I noticed that the rooms at the end of each stair way had several tombstones in them, " What is this place?"

I muttered to myself when I entered one of the rooms. Then suddenly, some of the smoke began to take shape into a human like form, that motion towards me to attack, " Gyahhh."

I exclaimed, when out of nowhere, A woman with long black hair and wearing ceremonial robes, jumped over me and threw a spell tag on the ground ( A spell tag is used to get rid of ghosts ) Calmly saying, " Enough sprit, leave this world in peace."

Then a large blue spell circle appeared on the ground, the ghost wailed in pain as it evaporated. I sighed in relief, when the woman turned to me and said, " I order to regain what you lost and to learn as lesson new, you must go to the top floor."

" Thanks for saving me, but what do you mean by that?"

I asked, the woman stared into the distance and replied, " The girl on the top floor, she is in danger, you must make haste."

I only nodded then continued to run up the stairs. Once I got to the top floor I saw Crystal sitting on the floor with her hands over her head and her body uncontrollably shaking. " CRYSTAL!"

I yelled as I ran to her to see if she was ok. She gently lifted her head, then turned to me and rushed into my arms sobbing, " Jake… I … can't move…. I'm scared…"

" It's ok…"

I nervously replied, as several zombie Pokemon began to rise from their grave and manifest into a new form. Crystal screamed and held me tighter when I saw a large tombstone that read, " Here lies my beloved, Clefairy, may she always rest in peace…"

Just as I finished reading, a large dark purple spiny haired, ghost Pokemon jumped out of in front of us, with evil eyes and a sinister smile it said, " Gengar!"

Crystal kept crying, as the zombies and Gengar came closer and closer to what would be are death. But suddenly, I blacked out, and as I lost consciousness I heard a deep strong voice say, " Now… watch the power of AURA!"

" Jake… Jake… Jake wake up."

I heard Crystal say as I came to and noticed that woman who saved me sitting on a rock fishing. I asked, " What happened and who are you?"

The woman turned to us saying, " I am the medium known as Buffy, and as to what happened to you, I myself am unsure."

" Buffy!"

I said as I got an image of a vampire and she replied, " Yes I am Buffy, I found you two asleep one the top floor of the tower, so I brought you here, from what nurse Joy told me, you are heading to Vermillion city, just fallow this bridge until you get to the fishing master's house and then take a right and you'll be at Vermillion city in a day, till next we meet."

She jumped off the rock once she was finished then faded away, " How freaky."

Crystal said, as I joined in, " It sure was…"

( Yes Jake does have aura powers, but will he learn to use them, and in next upload the most exciting battle yet unfolds, so Review and make suggestions, Please review I need my readers opinion )


	19. Battle on the Bridge

Crystal and I began to walk down what we learned was called the fisherman's bridge, when I asked, " So Crystal, what happened with your contest?"

Crystal turned her head and replied, " Let's just say that I still have four ribbons to go…"

" Oh, am sorry."

I said, " It's ok we all have to loose sometime."

Crystal said with a smile, when I ran into a man with long black hair a white shirt and red pants, who only said, " Shhh, you well scare the Magikarp away…"

Crystal stared at him bleakly and asked, " Are you the fishing master that lives on this bridge?"

The master nodded, as he raised his hand and plunged it into the water, knocking up five wide mouthed red fish that I guessed were Magikarp. The master then threw five Pokeballs at them, and in a second they were all captured, as they landed at the master's feet Crystal and I said in unison, " Woahhh."

The master then picked up two of the Pokeballs and said, " Here, you can each have one, they're not very good for battling but they make good pets."

" Thanks."

Crystal and I said as we took are Magikarp, then I heard a deep voice say, " What good is a Pokemon that can't battle."

A cold chill ran down my spine as I turned around and shouted, " Morgan!"

Morgan's expression remained cold as he walked up, pulled out a Pokeball and said, " Umph… Jake, I challenge you to a rematch, right here, right now."

I smirked and replied, " All right then your on, we'll finish what we started in Pewter city!"

The Magikarp master stared in anticipation when Crystal yelled, " Take this jerk down Jake!"

I nodded as I called out, " Mew, I choose you!" Mew flew out of his Pokeball and hovered ready to fight when Morgan said, " How predictable, Gastly to battle!"

A small purple ghost ball like Pokemon came out with an evil glare. Crystal shook a little in fear, as I exclaimed, " That Pokemon may be creepy but it is a ghost type, so Mew use psywave!"

Mew's eyes glowed as Morgan smiled and said, " Gastly use curse."

Every thing suddenly went dark for a second, and then slowly came back into view, and then Gastly fell to the floor unconscious. Once Morgan recalled it I asked, " Why would you use a move that made your own Pokemon faint?"

Morgan wickedly smiled as Mew turned red and started to shake. I ran towards Mew and as he gently floated into my arms I told him, " Mew, hang in there, I'll make sure you'll be ok!"

Mew struggled to nod his head as I handed him to Crystal and asked, " Crystal, please watch Mew's condition."

Crystal nodded her head, as I turned back to face Morgan and announced, " What you have done to Mew and even your own Pokemon is unforgivable, for there sake, I WILL DEFEAT YOU! GO SYCTHER!"

Sycther zoomed out of his Pokeball and was about to attack me, until he saw Mew. He then turned to Morgan and raised his arms in a fierce position, when Morgan called out, " I'd love to see you see you try and beat me Jake, Vulpix, to BATTLE!"

Vulpix came out and stood ready when I thought to myself that Sycther was not a good match up against Vulpix and I was about to call him back, until Morgan commanded, " Vulpix use block!"

Just then a giant red X appeared on the bridge. Then suddenly the Pokeball's return beam broke and Syther remained on the felid, " What the… how do you…"

I uttered when Morgan smiled and said, " Let's put it this way, this match has no substitutions."

I cringed when I commanded, " Fine then, Sycther use slash!"

Sycther dashed forward when Morgan said, " Vulpix dodge and flip Sycther with quick attack!"

Vulpix zoomed under Sycther and knocked him on his head, then Morgan commanded, " Finish this, Vulpix use flamethrower!"

Vulpix slid around and blasted Sycther with red-hot flames, knocking him out, " Sycther, return!"

This time Sycther zoomed back into his ball. Thinking carefully I called out, " Go, Lapras!"

Lapras landed on the bridge with a loud, " LAPRASS!"

Morgan went cold and said, " Was that suppose to scare me, Vulpix use iron tail!"

Vulpix jumped into the air as all six of his tails glowed a bright sliver. Before he came down to impale Lapras I commanded, " Lapras, take out Vuplix with hydro pump!"

Lapras engulfed Vulpix in a stream of water, once the stream stopped, Vulpix fell to the ground KO'd. Morgan recalled Vulpix and called out, " Pikachu to battle!"

Pikachu zoomed out and sparked electricity through its cheeks with a sinister smirk. I tried to remain calm as I shouted, " Lapras use ice beam!"

The beam jetted towards Pikachu as Morgan said, " Pikachu dodge and hit Lapras with quick attack!"

Pikachu dodged and a small block of ice formed were the beam hit. Pikachu kept coming closer as I commanded, " Lapras, focus on were Pikachu is going to be and use ice beam!"

Lapras looked intently at the oncoming Pikachu, then blasted an ice beam right in front of Pikachu, as the ice formed Morgan shouted, " Pikachu Jump into the air and use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu immediately spring over the ice and high into the air, as electricity coursed through Pikachu's body and a bolt of lightning shoot towards Lapras I yelled, " Lapras jump into the water to dodge!"

The bolt missed as Lapras splashed into the water. Morgan smirked when he said, " Predictable, Pikachu land on Lapras and use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu landed on Lapras's head and unleashed its electric power, quickly fainting Lapras, " Lapras, you did great out there, now return."

I said as Lapras went back into its ball and Pikachu landed back on the bridge, I called out, " Jolteon, let's go!"

Jolteon landed and looked harshly at Pikachu, but before I could say an attack Morgan said, " I wouldn't use his earthquake attack, unless you want this whole bridge to be destroyed."

The fishing master then added, " He's right, an earthquake attack would collapse the bridge."

" Grr…"

I grunted when Morgan shouted, " Pikachu use skull bash."

Pikachu tucked his head down when I looked a Jolteon at got an idea, " Jolteon stand close the edge of the bridge."

Jolteon nodded and stepped in to position, as Pikachu jetted forward to impale Jolteon I shouted, " Now Jolteon jump into the water and use thunderbolt!"

Jolteon leaped backwards and dived into the water, as Pikachu uncontrollably fell overboard Morgan let out a, " What the…"

Then the water turned a bright yellow for a second, suddenly Jolteon resurfaced and jumped back on to the bridge, as Pikachu gently floated up, knocked out. Morgan looked shocked as he called back Pikachu I explained, " That was Jolteon's volt absorb ability, electric shocks only make him stronger, even when he is in water."

" Wow, that was an impressive strategy Jake."

Crystal added, " Ha ha, thanks."

I blushed, until Morgan exclaimed, " What do you want, a medal, Weepinbell to battle!"

Bellsprouts evolved form looked like a wide mouthed yellow plant with sharp leaves for arms and oblivious eyes, " Looks like your Bellsprout evolved, but as you've seen Eevee has also evolved, so Jolteon use quick attack."

I said as Jolteon speeded towards Weepinbell, as Morgan commanded, " Weepinbell, use gastro acid."

Weepinbell hopped over Jolteon and spat up a strange purple liquid all over him, " What was that?"

I uttered, when Jolteon suddenly howled in pain as his body was electrified and he fell over unconscious. As I recalled Jolteon I said, " Take a good rest buddy, Morgan what kind of attack was that?"

Morgan explained, " Humph, that was an attack that nullifies a Pokemon's ability, and Jolteon was still wet from before, which is why he got fried."

" Girrrr…"

I said in a rage as I screamed, " Charmander, battle stance!"

As Charmander emerged, he stood high and shouted, " Charmander char…."

Weepinbell looked terrified, as I commanded, " Charmander, take out Weepinbell with flamethrower!"

The flames blasted toward Weepinbell, when Morgan commanded, " Use acid."

Weepinbell closed its mouth and purged a stream of acid, but the flames proved to be too much for the acid, as it evaporated and flames knocked out Weepinbell. Morgan, to my surprise, had an evil grin as he recalled Weepinbell and bellowed, " Wartotle to battle!"

A three-foot tall blue, fluffy tailed and eared turtle, that stood on two legs and had an angry expression came out, " What's that!"

I said as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Wartortle: The evolved form of Squirtle: Wartortle uses its fluffy ears to find wind currents, so it may better swim."

I gulped as I looked at Charmander, who looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up, I took a deep breath, smiled and shouted, " Ok Charmander, Lets show him what we can do, use metal claw."

Charmander's claws glowed bright sliver as he dashed for Wartortle, Morgan then said, " I'm surprised that you haven't fallen asleep yet Jake, Wartortle, use withdraw."

Wartortle tucked its entire body inside of its shell. Charmander cringed as his attack hit, morgan then commanded, " Wartortle, use water gun!"

Wartortle poked his head out and shoat a stream of water that pushed Charmadner back a few feet. Charmander regained his balance when I shouted, " Charmander try and blind Wartortle with smokescreen."

Charmander coughed up a cloud of smoke. Morgan only blinked when he said, " That wont work, Wartortle use rapid spin."

Wartortle went back into his shell and spun around at a high speed that cleared away the smoke and bashed Charmander near the edge of the bridge. Charmander glared at Wartortle, who only remained in an angry of expression as Morgan called out, " End this Wartortle, focus punch!"

Wartortle jumped back a foot and raised his right arm that began to gather a sort of blue energy around his fist. This doesn't look good I thought to myself, when Wartortle finished charging and his fist burned a bright blue, and Morgan shouted, " Finish him now Wartortle!"

Wartortle dashed forward to hit Charmander as I commanded, " Charmander, try and hold Wartortle back with a flamethrower!"

Charmander fired his flames, however Wartortle slid under them and impaled Charmadner high into the air and towards the water. Charmander seemed to fly in slow motion as I screamed, " CHARMANDER!"

I jumped of the bridge to catch when I heard Crystal say, " Jake, don't let Charmander's tail flame hit the water, or he'll die!"

As I grabbed Charmander I saw the fishing master pull out twenty Pokeballs and yell, " Magikarp make a raft!"

The Magikarp all zoomed out and made a small raft that we landed on. I sighed in relief, then Morgan and Wartortle came up and said, " You should have let Charmander hit the water, that way if he had survived he would be a little less of a weakling…"

" YOU B…"

I tried to say, but Charmander jumped out of my arms and tried to attack Morgan before I could finish. Wartortle quickly turned and slammed Charmander to the bridge with his tail. As I began to climb back up to the bridge to free Chramander, Morgan said, " Emotion… is a weakness! Pokemon are merely tools used for battling, nothing more, so being attached to them is pointless and will only lead to your defeat. This only proves that you catching Mew was nothing more than a accident. I almost feel bad, Mew had such potential, but he is stuck with a useless trainer, now good by Jake."

Wartortle released Chramander and began to fallow Morgan when Crystal yelled, " How dare you say even think something like that, Pokemon have feelings and are almost human, and Jake is a way better trainer then you'll EVER be!"

Morgan stopped and turned to Crystal and said, " Really, then why do you show them around like a doll coordinator, do you consider their so called feelings when you force them on that stage, face it, your just like me."

Crystal stepped back and began to tear up as Morgan and Wartortle walked away into the distance and disappeared…

( Wow, Morgan can be really mean... what will happen in light of Jake's defeat in his third gym battle... Review and make suggestions )


	20. The bond between Pokemon

Both Charmander and I sulked are heads in defeat until Crystal rushed over to me ( still holding Mew and sobbing ) and fiercely said, " Don't let what that jerk said get to you Jake, you're a great trainer and Pokemon are our friends…"

Mew then let out a weakened, " Mew… mew mew…."

Just then I snapped out of my sad state, and got up to feel Mew's forehead, I then exclaimed, " We have to get Mew to the Pokemon center, I don't know what Morgan did to him, but he is hurt badly!"

The fishing master then recalled all of his Magikarp and said, " The nearest Pokemon center is in Vermillion city, it's a twenty minute drive from here, so we better get moving."

Crystal and I nodded in agreement, when suddenly Charmander got up and ran into the forest. I then grabbed Crystal's shoulders and said, " Crystal… Please take Mew to the Pokemon center, I have to go find Charmander."

Crystal gently nodded, as I rubbed Mew's head and said, " Be strong buddy, I'll be back as I can."

Mew gave me a tiny thumbs up as Crystal jumped into the fishing master's car I said, " Crystal, don't let what Morgan said get to you either."

Crystal stopped crying and smiled a little before they zoomed off for Vermillion city. I then ran into the forest and started to shout at the top of my lungs, " Charmander, Charmander, CHARMANDER!"

I did this for about an hour, then before I knew it was nighttime, but I wasn't going to give up. Just then I glanced to the right and saw a bright orange flash, which had to be Charmander. I rustled through the once I emerged on the other side I saw a clearing were Charmander was trying to melt a rock with it's flamethrower. I started to walk towards Charmander, when I got that strange feeling and heard a voice say, " Why… did you pick me?"

" Huh…"

I uttered as the voice continued, " I am not worthy to be your Pokemon, why can't I be stronger…"

The feeling went away as I sat next to Charmander and said, " I choose you Charmander because, you were the most courageous Pokemon that I have ever seen."

Charmander turned to face me with wide blue eyes as I went on, " And you have proven how strong you are time and again, like with the Weedle and Beedrill, or against Flint's Golem, you see in both those situations you faced impossible odds and still pulled through Charmander, if any thing I am not worthy… to have such a great Pokemon like you Charmander, and I know one day, we'll beat Morgan, and we'll do it together!"

Charmander's eyes started to water as I finished, " So what do you say Charmander, I'm I worthy enough to be your trainer?"

Charmander sucked up his tears and leaped into my arms. As I held on to Charmander I said, " Thank you Charmander, and welcome back!"

I stood up and with Charmander standing on my shoulder I exclaimed, " What do you say we go win ourselves another gym badge!"

Charmander let out an excited, " CHAR!"

As we headed out of the forest we came across a sign that read, Vermillion city, one day walk, one hour via Pokemon surf, twenty minute via car. This gave me an idea, " Lapras, let's use surf!"

I exclaimed as Lapras beamed out of her ball and on to the water, she then shouted, " LAPRAS."

" Lapras, are feeling ok to surf to Vermillion city?"

Lapras nodded her head, then Charmander and I jumped on her back and made are way towards Vermillion city…

( Somtimes you just have to let your Pokemon know you care... Next Chapter, Jake takes on Lt. Surge, how will his crushing defeat against effect his next battle... Review and make suggestions )


	21. Boom Baby

An hour later (exactly) my Pokemon and I went ashore in Vermillion city. And even though it was nighttime, the city was so well light I thought it was daytime as I was running to the Pokemon center, after recalling Lapras. Charmander was on my back as we rushed through the doors of the Pokemon center to Crystal talking to nurse Joy. Crystal turned around and her widened, " Oh, thank goodness your ok!"

She exclaimed as she ran towards me, " Aww… you didn't need to worry about…"

I stopped mid sentence as grabbed Charmander and began cuddling him saying, " I was so worried about you Charmander!... Oh, you to Jake."

I sweated, as Charmander happily replied, " Char, Charmander."

Once Crystal sat Charmander down I asked, " So, how's Mew, is he ok!"

Crystal smiled, as Mew jumped over her head and began to float around me, " I glad to see you're alright Mew."

I sighed in relief, as I patted Mew's head. Mew then floated down and began to play with Charmander, when nurse Joy came over and said, " It's a good thing you got Mew to me when you did, the move that was used on him was called curse, it's a terrible move that zaps the users own energy and then harms its opponent… to teach that move to a Pokemon, is almost… inhuman."

" That sounds about right for how Morgan is, any how can you please heal the rest of my Pokemon?"

I asked, as I handed her my Pokeballs, " Of course, but I wouldn't battle with Mew for about two days while he recovers."

Joy replied, " Sure thing."

I said, as Mew sat on my shoulder and Charmander walked by my side. Crystal then fallowed as sat down at the phone and dialed Pro. Oak's number. A few seconds later Oak appeared on the screen and greeted, " Oh hello Jake, it's good to her from you again and kind of convenient that you called because, ghayyy…"

Oak was interrupted by being shoved out of the camera's view by my mother, " MOM!"

I exclaimed, realizing that I had forgot to call her, when mom said, " Jake, where have you been? How many Pokemon have you caught? What starter Pokemon did you choose? And, who is this…"

Her gaze being aimed at Crystal, " I'm Crystal."

Crystal replied, as a bead of sweat dropped down my head. Oak got back up to join my mom on phone line, as I began to explain every thing that happened in the past three weeks. Oak replied, " Interesting, Jolteon was a great choice to evolve Eevee into, however, Jake you have six Pokemon with you, which means your at your limit for Pokemon that you can carry, so if you want to add new Pokemon to your team you need to send me one or two."

My mom just said, " Oh I'm so glad to see your having fun Jake, now Crystal, can you please make sure that Jake changes his underwear ever day, bye now!"

Crystal giggled as Mew fell on the floor laughing, while I just sulked over the computer screen and muttered, " Bye mom… Professor I'm sending you Magikarp."

I grabbed Magikarp's Pokeball and put it in the transfer machine. A few seconds later Oak replied, " Transfer complete, and if you would like Crystal, I could send any of your Pokemon to Pro. Burch in the Hoenn region."

" Ok then."

Crystal said, when she transferred her Magikarp, Oak then replied, " Transfer complete, well I have to go now, I have some research to do, but I wish you good luck on you gym battle tomorrow Jake, bye now."

I hung up the phone and recalled Mew and Charmander, Crystal and I went to are rooms and said good night, and I passed out once I hit my bed. The next morning Crystal and I woke up, got are Pokemon from nurse Joy and headed towards the gym. Once at the gym I noticed it had a massive door with a lightning bolt on it, also the door's boarder was made with barbwire, " Looks inviting."

I said, as a bead of sweat dropped down Crystal's head. I creaked open the door and took a step inside when suddenly, a loud alarm went off saying, " Intruder alert… Intruder alert."

Then a man with blue spiked hair and a blue army outfit pointed a gun at me, as did a woman with short red hair, a white sports bra and baggy army pants. The woman glared at me and shouted, " Be careful of what you say, because it might be the last thing you do!"

I gulped as I replied, " I'm Jake and am here to challenge the gym leader…"

The woman's eyes widened, as both her and the man dropped their guns, she then replied in a apologetic tone, " Oh I'm sorry, why didn't you just say that to begin with. Boss, you got another challenger."

Just then Crystal and I heard loud stomping noises come closer and closer. And then out of the shadows came a 7'2" tall man with blond spiked hair in a lieutenant uniform with yellow eyes stop in front us and said, " Ok, which one of you babies is my challenger?"

I stepped forward exclaiming, " I am!"

Crystal then quickly added, " Yup, HE is."

The tall man leaned over, smiled and said, " Pleaser to meet cha baby, I'm Lt. Surge, the leader of the Vermillion gym."

My soul light up with a fire as I said, " I'm Jake Dragon and I challenge you to a battle for my third badge!"

" I except baby, lets battle!"

Surge snapped as all the light came on, I was already standing at my corner when Surge took a mighty leap backwards, clearing the field to his corner, as the red haired woman did a back filp on to the judges stand and said, " This is an official gym battle between challenger Jake, and leader Lt. Surge, at stake is the thunder badge, each trainer will be allowed one Pokemon, with no substitutions, now let the battle begin!"

" Raichu, your up baby!"

Surge called out, as a 2'7" inch tall mouse Pokemon with orange fur and yellow cheeks that stood on two big feet came out, " Turn this Lt. into a private, Jake!"

Crystal cheered, I smiled and called, " Charmander, I choose you!"

Charmander zoomed onto the field with a powerful, " Charmander, char!"

" Charmander, start things off with a flamethrower!"

I exclaimed as Charmander blasted flames at Raichu, then Surge bellowed, " Raichu, dodge those flames and hit him with the body slam!"

Raichu jumped high over the flames and was getting ready to impale Charmander, when I said, " Charmander, jump backwards and use smokescreen!"

Charmander evaded just in time, as Raichu hit the ground and was then engulfed in black smoke. Surge just smiled when he said, " Nice try baby, Raichu, use shock wave!"

A faint glow came from the smoke, as a wave of electric energy pulsed out, clearing out the smoke and knocking Charmander back an inch, " Now Raichu, use thunderbolt baby!"

Surge commanded, as Raichu's powerful lightning zapped towards Charmander, " Charmander use metal claw, to conduct the lightning!"

Charmander raised his glowing sliver claw, however the thunderbolt proved to be too powerful, as it zapped Charmander, making him a little dazed. Surge then shouted, " Now Raichu, finish this off, use focus punch!"

Charmander and I went silent, as Raichu immediately gathered the blue energy and impaled Charmander into the air. But before I could say anything, Charmander regained his balance in mid air, then landed on his feet and shouted, " CHAR-MAN-DER!"

Charmander then began to glow bright white, " Charmander…"

I uttered as Surge shouted, " It, can't be baby…"

Charmander grew to about 3'5" tall and his arms and claws grew longer, then a small horn came from the back of his head. Once the glow faded, Charmander's scales had turned from a bright orange to a dark red and the flame on his tail had become even brighter, and with focused dark blue eyes he announced, " Charmeleon!"

" Alright! Charmander evolved!"

I said as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Charmeleon: The flame Pokemon: The evolved form of Charmander: Charmeleon has a barbaric nature, it uses it's sharp claws and fiery tail to fight it's foes: Moves are: Smokescreen: Flamethrower: Metal Claw: Dragon Rage."

" What's dragon rage?"

I asked myself, when Charmeleon looked at me and gave me a clawed thumbs up and blasted a yellow energy ball that was surrounded in blue fire. The attack hit Raichu and knocked him back a foot or two, once Raichu got up Surge commanded, " You may have gotten stronger, but your not going to beat us baby, Raichu use thunderbolt!"

Raichus's energy surged towards Charmeleon, as I commanded, " Charmeleon use metal claw one more time to conduct again!"

Charmeleon raised his glowing sliver claw as Surge laughed, " Ha that wont work…"

Surge's jaw dropped as Charmeleon gathered the electricity at his claw and slashed Raichu. Surge then nervously said, " Raichu use another focus punch."

Raichu begin to gather energy as I exclaimed, " Charmeleon show him just how strong you are, use flamethrower!"

Charmeleon built up fire power, and as Raichu dashed forward, Charmeleon unleashed a fire stream that swallowed Raichu. Once the flames cleared, Raichu coughed up a bit of black smog, and then fell to the ground unconscious. A bell rang and the red haired woman shouted, " Raichu, is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon, the victory of this battle goes to the challenger Jake!"

" Yes, alright Charmeleon!"

I shouted, as I ran up and hugged, " Great job you two!"

Crystal added, as Lt. Surge recalled Raichu and said, " Not to shabby Jake, you've definitely earned this, the thunder badge!"

He then handed me a double octagon with spikes shaped badge. I looked at the badge in my hand and exclaimed, " Yes, I won a THUNDER BADGE!"

Charmeleon, Crystal and I then smiled in victory.

( Yes Charmander is now Charmeleon! and Jake won his thrid badge, but were will he go for his next badge or for Crystal's next contest? Review and make suggestions )


	22. Making Money

A few minutes later Crystal and I arrived back at the Pokemon center for lunch. Once we ordered are food (form a Chansy) I opened the left side of my jacket to marvel at my badges and said, " I can't believe it, its been less then a month I've already won three badges and made friends with some really great Pokemon…"

Crystal sweated as she smiled and replied, " Even your Sycther, even though every time you send him out he tries to cut up?"

I some what laughed and replied, " Yes, even Sycther…"

Crystal smiled as I pulled out my wallet, only to realize that I had no money, I gulped and then asked Crystal, " Crystal, what happened to all are money?..."

Crystal cutely put her arms down, perched her shoulders forward and said, " Oh umm… I may have spent it all at the Vermillion city mall yesterday, before you got here… hehe…"

All the color drained from my face as I somewhat passed out. Mew came out of his Pokeball, looked at my face then began to pat me on the back, " How are we going to pay for lunch or anything with no money…"

I sighed, fortunately nurse Joy over heard me and walked over, " Hum… how can you have no money, didn't you win at the Vermillion gym?"

She said as the color returned to my face and I showed Joy the badge, " You bet I did!"

I smirked as nurse Joy smiled and replied, " Then your not broke at all, fallow me."

Mew sat on my shoulder as Crystal and I fallowed Joy to the counter. Joy then took out a light blue card and said, " Ok if you would please hand me your Pokedex and your badges for a moment."

I nodded and handed her my things, Joy then placed them all on a scanner, and suddenly there was a bright white flash, a few clicking noises and then Joy said, " Ok with each badge being worth 25,000 each, that leaves you with a total of 75,000."

My eyes felt like they had little dollar signs in them as Joy handed me back my things and a new credit like card with my picture on it. I happily smiled and exclaimed, " Alright we have money again!"

Just then another bright flash happened, and Joy said, " Now each ribbon being worth 50,000 you have a total of 50,000."

" Thank you very much!"

Crystal happily said as she received a pink card like mine. Once we put are cards away I asked nurse Joy, " So nurse Joy, were should I go for my next gym badge?"

A chill ran down Joy's spine as she turned around and replied, " Well… the closest gym from here would be in Saffron city, but a lot of trainers that go into that gym… never come out!"

I only smirked as I got up and exclaimed, " That's not gonna stop me, a gym is a gym after all, right Mew!"

Mew answered with a ready, " Mew, mew mew!"

A bead of sweat dropped down Crystal's head, as she said, " Um that might stop me…"

Just then the T.V. came on with a coordinator announcement, " Good after noon all your coordinators out there, this is your master of sermonizes Lilien speaking, and I bet by now your worndering were the next Pokemon contest will be, well wonder no more, the next contest will be in Saffron city, I look forward to seeing you all next week, Lilien signing off!"

Crystal's eyes widened, as she grabbed me by the back of the caller and dragged me out of the Pokemon center saying, " We're going to Saffron city Jake!"

" Glad to see you came around Crystal."

I sighed as we started toward the mysterious Saffron city…

( Somebody asked me how do trainers make money in the anime, this is how I think they do it, also the stroy is going to be about 75 chapters long and am trying to get at lest a 100 reviews on it, so come leave lots of reviews, also druing the course of spring break I will be updating once per day, Review and make suggestions )


	23. The sonzing Snorlax

" Jake, I think were lost…"

Crystal sighed, " What makes you say that?"

I replied as I shifted the Kanto map in deferent directions. Crystal looked around and said, " Well, we have been walking around the same tree for about an hour."

Mew then pointed to a place on the map, I now realized where we were and exclaimed, " Ah ha, if Mew is right then the road should be right over… Here!"

As I finished speaking we stepped out of the trees and on to the road, " Thank goodness."

Crystal said as we continued to head north on the road. As I was looking at the map I stated, " Ok now if we stay on this road, we should be at Saffron city in about…."

" Jake look out!"

Crystal interrupted, as I ran into something big, dark blue and squishy that was blocking the road, " Well its one of the softer things I've run into, but what is it?"

I asked, as I examined the six foot tall blob that was in-between a twenty-foot tall rocky trench that the road went through. Mew then flew above the blob and once at the top he gave out a loud, " MEW!"

He then flew back down and started making hand jesters pointing to him self and to the blob. I snapped my fingers and said, " Oh, I love this game, Ok, umm you… um Pokemon, Ok the blob and you… The blob is a Pokemon!"

Mew gave me a thumb's up, as I pulled out the Pokedex. " Snorlax: The Sleeping Pokemon: Snorlax can eat almost anything and once it consumes twice it's own body weight, it falls asleep for six months."

" SIX MONTHS!"

Both Crystal and I shouted in unison, my eye twitched as I shouted, " We don't have that long to wait, Mew lets try and wake him up with a mega punch!"

Mew nodded, jetted forward and hit Snorlax, however, Snorlax's fat reverberated the attack and flung Mew back into Crystal's arms, knocking them back a few feet, " Well that kind of back fired…"

I said, when suddenly Snorlax started to roll over, as his large body and cat like arms and face came closer I said in fear, " Why is it always me…"

Snorlax then landed on top of me. Once Crystal got up she put her hands over her mouth and said, " Oh my gosh, Jake are you ok?"

Just then, Snorlax was converted into red energy and was zapped inside of the Pokeball that I had pulled out, just before I was flattened. Mew and Crystal came over to check on me as I gasped for air, " HHHHHHAAAAAAUUUAAaaaa…."

Crystal sighed in relief while Mew just laughed a little. The Pokeball rolled out of my hand as I got up to look at the imprint Snorlax made of me in the ground, this made Mew laugh even more, then suddenly I heard the Pokeball make that Bioong noise, " Well Jake I think you just captured Snorlax."

Crystal smiled, as I smirked and exclaimed, " Alright I caught a Snor…"

I stopped mid sentence while trying to pick up Snorlax's Pokeball. After a few seconds of trying I finally sat down and pressed the button on the Pokeball that made it shrink down. After that I placed the ball in my pocket with some ease, then Mew sat on my shoulder as Crystal grabbed my caller and began to drag me saying, " Come on Jake, we have to get to Saffron city."

I sighed when I replied, " Ok, but do you mind dragging me there?"

Crystal looked back at me and asked, " Um, why can't you walk?"

I frowned a little as I replied, " Because I can't feel my legs…"

( Ha Jake got pancaked by Snorlax, and captured it too, Next chapter, Jake takes on the fouth gym leader, what well happen then... Review and make suggestions )


	24. Psychic Sadness

" Oh my arms!"

Crystal sighed while dragging me, " Oh my legs!"

I sighed while being dragged, " Mew, mew."

Mew sniffed while looking at a picture of a waffle. Then as we reached the edge of Saffron city, both Crystal and I passed out. I was having a dream while I was blacked out, I don't remember much about the dream itself, but the background music to it was from system of a Groudon, when suddenly, I felt a sharp but relaxing pain in my legs, " Oww, oh… that feels kind of good."

I said as I saw a reddish – brown Pokemon with a human like body, that had springs for its arms and legs, and only dark eyes on its face, " Monlee!"

The Pokemon's eyes smiled, as a man in a black karate uniform with short brown spiky hair, walk up to say, " Ah I see Hitmonlee has healed your legs, as has Hitmonchan healed your friends arms."

I turned to see Crystal having her arms messaged by a tan colored Pokemon with red boxing gloves and string cheese like hair, " Thank you Hitmonchan."

Crystal said, while Hitmonchan blushed a little, then both Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee stood by the karate guy, as Mew sat by me the karate man said, " Glad too see your both ok, I saw you two passed out, just outside the city, so I decided to bring you to, well what is left of my dojo to rest up."

" Thanks, Mr. Karate guy."

I answered, " Please, call me the Karate King, the former gym leader of Saffron city."

" Former, why are you the former gym leader?"

I asked as the King's face turned sincere and said, " It's a horrible story, you see once my gym was one a great place for young trainers to earn a gym badge and get stronger, until the psychics came. We brawled and scrapped and fought them for hours, but nothing could beat there leader's psychic powers, they took my gym statue and built there own gym next door, they also took my dojo symbol so I could never teach another student again!"

" That's awful."

Crystal said, as I looked around the falling apart dojo, I then slammed my fist on the bench I was sitting on, got up and exclaimed, " I'll take down that gym leader to get my next badge and get back your dojo symbol!"

" Wait I… I."

I didn't let the king finish as I stormed out with Mew on my shoulder and Crystal fallowing close behind me. As we entered the gym next door I noticed that it was rather blank and depressing inside. Then a man with brown hair spiked up and in a pony tail, wearing a white cloak and a bandana that covered the lower half of his face, come up and say with a thick Russian accent, " What are you doing here, you can not enter this gym without a psychic Pokemon."

I smirked a bit while I replied, " Well it just so happens I have the strongest psychic Pokemon right here!"

Mew then hovered in front of me, the man in the cloak eyes widened, as he bowed down before me and groveled, " I apologize, I did not realize you had such psychic…"

" Enough, don't embarrass yourself or me!"

A cold but feminine voice said. The man in the cloak shook in fear as a girl my age with really long black hair and pink eyes, that wore a strange pink and black uniform and white gloves, walk up to say, " To answer your questions, yes, I am the gym leader Sabrina, and your challenge, is pointless, you will lose."

My eyes light up with a fire as I snapped, " How do you know I'll lose we haven't even battled yet!"

Sabrina looked at me and when she did, I could of sworn that I sensed some sort of sadness in her, but she still spoke in the same cold tone, " Your mind says that you'll never leave without battling me, so I except your challenge, but it will not change the outcome of your defeat."

" We'll see about that."

I said, as Sabrina lead us all through a door that read battlefield. The field was plan except for a gold and velvet throne were Sabrina sat, the man in the cloak then took the judges stand and said, " This is an official gym battle between the challenger and leader Sabrina, at state is the marsh badge, each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, with only the challenger being allowed to substitute, now let the battle begin!"

Sabrina gently tossed her Pokeball and said, " Abra, go."

A lanky yellow cat like Pokemon, that had closed eyes and was wearing brown football like pads, came out and sat lazily in front of me. I thought to myself, better not under estimate this thing, then called out, " Sycther, lets…"

" He's going to attack you."

Sabrina interrupted, as Sycther zoomed out and tried to slash off my face. Crystal then yelled out, " This girl has a major attitude problem Jake, take her down!"

I nodded, as Sycther looked at Abra, then looked intensely at Abra, finally Sycther started to sweat and his began to twitch, until Sychter snapped and screamed, " SYCTHER SYCTHE!"

(STOP MOCKING ME) " Ok Sycther, lets take her down with a U-turn!"

Sycther obeyed me and dashed towards Abra, when Sabrina said, " Abra, teleport."

Abra glowed a bit as it warped behind Sycther and Sabrina said, " Finish it, fire punch."

Abra raised his fist, now coated with fire when I exclaimed, " Finish this, now Sycther!"

Sycther zapped behind Abra and smacked him back ten feet, knocking him out as he hit the floor. The judge nervously said, " Abra is unable to battle, the winner is Sycther."

Sycther then turned around and tried to slash me as I said, " Alright, Sycther… AH return!"

As Sycther uncontrollably zoomed back into his Pokeball, Sabrina recalled Abra and began to cringe her fists and with both shock and anger called out, " Kadabra, battle!"

A bigger Pokemon that looked like her first came out, only this on had a mustache and a spoon in his right hand, plus his eyes where open, " Alright then, Charmeleon, battle stance!"

I exclaimed as Charmeleon came out and stood ready to face Kadabra, as I commanded, " Charmeleon, start off with a dragon rage!"

Charmeleon blasted his attack at Kadabra, as Sabrina said, " Kadabra, use confusion to reflect the attack."

Kadabra's eyes glowed a dim blue as the dragon rage stopped in midair, then Kadabra bent his spoon towards Charmeleon and the attack came back fast, as I shouted, " Charmeleon, jump up high!"

Charmeleon spring into the air, avoiding the attack until Sabrina said, " Kadabra use confusion on Charmeleon."

Charmeleon was then suspended in the air, as Kadabra's spoon bent straight down and slammed Charmeleon into the ground, " Charmeleon, are you ok?"

I anxiously asked, as Charmeleon roughly got up I commanded, " Ok then, now use flamethrower!"

Charmeleon scorched Kadabra with his powerful flames, when Sabrina said, " Use recover."

The star on Kadabra's glowed as his burns were healed. Just then I felt a breeze and saw that Sabrina had started to sweat, I then told Charmeleon, " Ok Charmeleon, I have a plan, use dragon rage above Kadabra!"

Charmeleon nodded, and fired his attack that hit the roof right above Kadabra, Sabrina's eye twitched a bit as she said, " How idiotic, your finished, Kadabra use…"

Sabrina stopped mid sentence in shock as a large piece of the roof fell off and hit Kadabra on the head, knocking him out cold. The judge gulped as he announced, " K-Kadabra is unable to battle, the winner is Charmeleon."

" Great job Charmeleon!"

I exclaimed as Charmeleon replied with a cool, " Char…"

Then Sabrina's eyes filled with anger, and as she stepped down the ground began to shake, when I said, " Charmeleon, return, you won't be able to keep your balance."

Charmeleon came back into his Pokeball, as Sabrina's hair began to wave in a breeze she screamed, " NO, this is unacceptable! I will never lose to some trainer, who only cares about himself and could care less about others and Pokemon!"

I tilted my head down and thought for a second, then I told Sabrina, " Your wrong Sabrina, I deeply care about others, especially my friends and Pokemon, and if beating you is the only to prove it, then so be it, Mew lets show her what we can do!"

Mew nodded and flew in front of me, when I got that strange feeling, and I heard a voice say, " Psychic."

I smiled, as Sabrina pulled out her last Pokeball and called out, " Alakazam! Show him what true power is!"

A Pokemon that looked like her last on came out, only this on had no tail, or star, but it did have two spoons and a longer mustache. Sabrina then started to say, " Alakazam, start with kinesis, then fallow it with double team!"

Alakazam floated in the air as he also made about five copies of himself, " Wait for your chance Mew."

Mew nodded as Sabrina continued, " You're a fool, Now Alakazam use shadow ball!"

He then shot five balls of dark energy at Mew when I said, " Now, Mew use psychic!"

Mew's eyes glowed bright blue as the shadow ball stopped and with a repulse of psychic energy, blasted back the shadow ball's, getting rid of Alakazam's copies and causing him to do two or three midair back flips, I then commanded, " Now Mew finish him off with mega punch!"

Mew jetted toward Alakazam as his tail glowed in a white outline, Mew then impaled Alakazam, knocking the spoons out his hands and rendering him unconscious. The judge, in shock said, " Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Mew, the victory of this battle goes to…"

The was interpreted by Sabrina who screamed in anger, as her eyes glowed a pinkish purple and her hair began to rise as if it was in a hurricane, The judge ran out of the room that began to shake and crumble apart, as Sabrina flung ruble and rocks everywhere Crystal shouted, " Jake we have to get out of here!"

I then put my arms in front of my face and Mew went to protect Crystal as I replied, " No, I have to help Sabrina!"

As I began to walk towards Sabrina, her screaming got louder and some rocks flung towards me, " Jake!"

Crystal screamed as I stretched out my hand to protect myself, then a fantastic feeling of power came over me and a voice said, " The aura… is with you!"

And with that a pulse of light blue, smoke like energy came from my hand. It stopped the rocks and shaking, then Sabrina's hair went back down and the rocks gently floated to the floor, when Sabrina said, " Take your MARSH BADGE, and go…"

Sabrina then threw me a yellow double circle shaped badge, as I caught it I said, " Sabrina I…"

" GET OUT!"

Sabrina screamed, I then tilted my head and said, " I'm sorry…"

Mew landed on my shoulder as Crystal grabbed my arm and gently said, " Please Jake, lets go."

I nodded and as we were walking out, I could hear the sad sound of Sabrina crying…

( Jake has won his fouth badge but what cost..., any way I need some OC's for the indigo plateau, leave them in a review if you have in idea for one, i need two boys and girl, and dont worrie about what Pokemon they have just give me name, age, personallity and what they wear, and as always, Review and make suggestions )


	25. Sliph Co Fossil go!

Once we walked out of the gym, I sulked in sadness until Crystal turned and grabbed my hand then asked, " Jake, are you ok?"

With a fake laugh I replied, " You bet, never better, haha."

Crystal smiled, released my hand and said, " Glad to hear so Jake, now come on, lets go back to the Pokemon center, so we can rest up for my contest tomorrow!"

I nodded, but then tilted my head down once Crystal turned around. Mew then floated to my shoulder as I pulled out the marsh badge and said, " You know what Mew, I think this is my favorite badge… Now what do you say we go get some waffles!"

Mew happily spun around as we all entered the Pokemon center. Once inside I noticed that nurse Joy was talking to the Karate king, the king turned around, saw me and asked, " Jake! You made it back, did you win?"

I pulled out the badge and said, " Well sort of, I won the badge, oh and I also sneaked this out."

I opened my backpack and pulled out a large bronze circle, with the Japanese symbol for honor engraved on it. The king's eyes widened, then he immediately started to bawl as he grabbed the symbol and shouted, " My dojo symbol! With this I can teach students again, I don't know how I can… wait maybe I do, hold on a second."

The king then went back to the counter and picked up a strange light brown rock, " I went you to have this, I think it's a Pokemon fossil."

The king said as he handed me the fossil and Joy then added, " I was just talking about how Saffron city's Silph co. was developing a technology to resurrect Pokemon fossils."

I smiled with excitement as I exclaimed, " Cool, so that means we can go to this Silph co. place and get a new Pokemon!"

Nurse Joy nodded, as the king happily zoomed out of the center and Crystal looked outside to see a large sliver building with a big S above the door way, " Am guessing that's the Silph co. building across the street, right?"

Nurse Joy nodded again, as Mew grabbed on to my shoulder and I ran out the door saying, " Come on Crystal, what are you waiting for let's go!"

Crystal smiled a little as she fallowed. Once we arrived inside the building I noticed a man in a white lab coat with half moon glasses and semi long black hair, who was wearing a nametag that said Smith on it. Smith turned to us and said, " Sorry kids, we are not giving any tours today."

" Oh, we really didn't want to go on a tour, we were just wondering if you could resurrect this fossil?"

I said as I held up the fossil, Smith adjusted his glasses, looked at the fossil and exclaimed, " YES! This is indeed a dome fossil, and a perfect test subject, fallow me up the elevator."

Crystal and I nodded and fallowed Smith into the elevator. A minute later we stepped off into a white sparkling lab room with lots of multi color things that made Mew fly around in amazement. Smith then called out, " Professor, we got one!"

A very, very, very old man who was wearing a lab coat and had glasses so thick that I couldn't even see his eyes, come up to Smith and say, " Oh good news then, just tell those two take off their clothes and step on…"

" No, no, no Professor not _THAT _experiment, for the fossil restoration."

Smith quickly interrupted, as the Professor pulled down a leaver that opened a large chamber and said, " Oh well then, please place the fossil in here."

I nodded and put the fossil in the chamber, once I stepped back the chamber closed and the Professor started to press several buttons that made the T.V. screens glow yellow. The Professor then grabbed a lever and shouted, " Now, let the now what it is to cheat death!"

Then the Professor pulled the lever and the chamber made a loud railing noise, but suddenly the noise stopped and screens turned red saying, " FAIL…"

The Professor then shook his fist in the air and shouted, " Doo, I can't believe that didn't work, if you need me, I'll be in the angry dome!"

The Professor then stormed off as I said, " Oh, too bad it didn't work…"

Crystal nodded as Mew sat down on a green button and suddenly, the screens turned green and said, " GO!"

Then the noise came back, but louder this time and about ten seconds later, the chamber made a loud ding noise, " Either my pizza is done, or the Pokemon has come back to LIFE!"

Smith said as he opened the chamber to reveal a small rock shelled crab like Pokemon, with six yellow legs, and glowing red eyes that appeared in the blackness under his shell. We all stopped for a second to look at the Pokemon until the Pokemon looked at me and its eyes appeared to smile as it suddenly jumped on to my face. As the Pokemon's black insides slowly came into view I screamed, " AHHHH! Its horrible in here, get… HIM off my face!"

Mew, Crystal and Smith all came and pulled the Pokemon off my face, which made us all fall over and before the Pokemon could get up I threw a Pokeball saying, " Pokeball capture!"

The Pokemon was quickly zapped inside the ball, which barely shook around before making that bioong noise. I got up, grabbed the Pokeball and said, " Yes, I caught a… what Pokemon is this?"

Crystal stood by my side and said, " Lets ask Pro. Oak, besides you have seven Pokemon with you, you need to send one back anyway."

" Right."

I nodded as Crystal, Mew and I left the building, and we were coming out I could have sworn that I saw the Professor outside stomping around in a see through dome…

( Ohh futurama reference FTW, yes Jake has a new mystery Pokemon, you can pretty much tell what is though, next time we meet Crystal's rival... also still need OC's for the League leave in a review or PM to me, and always, Review and make suggestions )


	26. The Saffron Ribbon

" Ok, transfer complete, I'll take good care of Snorlax for you Jake."

Said Pro. Oak, " Thank you professor and I'll take good care of Kabuto."

I replied as I put Kabuto's Pokeball on my belt loop, " Well rare Pokemon are rapidly becoming you specialty after all, will I have to tend to the Pokemon now, but wish Crystal good luck in her contest for me,"

Oak finished as I replied, " Will do, see you later professor."

As I hung up the phone Crystal rushed towards me with two of the exact same shirts and asked, " Ok Jake, which one should I wear for tomorrows contest?"

Mew and I looked at each other, as I bead of sweat dropped down both are heads I replied, " Well… umm…"

" I wouldn't even bother showing up to the contest."

Said a ten-year-old girl dressed in a large white buttoned up fur coat, white boots, with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Crystal's eyes shot daggers at the girl as she replied, " Hmmph, just who the heck do you think you are!"

The girl turned up her nose and said, " I am Courtney Clarisse Whitman, and I was little miss Kanto three years in a row, and I will be winning that Pokemon contest tommarow!"

Crystal's face turned red and both the girls began to argue, as Mew and I watched in terror. Finally Courtney ended the conversation with a, " Fine then, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get, see you at the contest tomorrow."

Courtney waved as she walked out of the room, then Crystal turned to me and said, " Oh, I have to destroy her!"

I got up and exclaimed, " I know you will, but right now we should go to bed."

" Bed, but why right now?"

Crystal asked, as I grimly pointed to a clock saying, " Because it's twelve AM, you were arguing for five hours…"

Crystal blushed a bit then said, " Wow, time sure goes by fast, good night Jake."

Crystal, Mew and I then went to bed. Then next morning, Crystal woke me up at eleven (she had already registered for the contest and woke up a five) I then got ready and we went to the contest hall. Once there, Crystal went backstage and I took my set as Lilien came on to center stage and announced, " Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Saffron city Pokemon contest, I am your host for today Lilien! Now lets meet are judges, first we have Mr. Contesta, then the head of the Pokemon fan club, Mr. Zukezo and finally Saffron city's very own nurse Joy!"

The crowd, including myself went crazy and started to cheer as Lilien called out, " Now lets began with are first contestant, Crystal Aurora!"

As Crystal took the stage I called out, " Alright, go Crystal!"

Mew also stood on the railing in front of me, waving a flag that had Crystal's face on it. Crystal then waved to the crowd and exclaimed, " Alright, Torchic lets dazzle them!"

Torhic then burst out of her Pokeball with swirling fire capsule effects and landed elegantly on stage, " Now Torchic, use ember in the air and fallow it up with a fire spin!"

Crystal commanded as Torchic's hot flames swirled around burning embers, creating several fire vortexes in midair. Crystal then raised her arm and called out, " Now Torchic, lets finish this, use peck!"

Torchic then jumped up and pecked away all the vortexes, creating a beautiful sparkle explosion and a flowing fire scarf around Torchic as she landed, " That was incredible!"

Lilien announced as Crystal and Torchic left the stage. Other contestants preformed, including Courtney, then the battle rounds started. Crystal and Courtney easily won their first two battles and meet in the final round, " Alright good people we are down to are final round, who will win the Saffron ribbon, Crystal or Courtney, lets find out with five minutes on the clock!"

Both Crystal and Courtney pulled out their Pokeballs and called out, " Ralts, lets dance!"

" Ivysaur, curtain!"

Ralts came out to face a larger version of Bulbasaur only the bulb on its back had started to bloom a pink flower. Crystal went first and commanded, " Ralts, lets use thunderbolt!"

Lightning busted out of Ralts's tiny body, when Courtney commanded, " Ivysaur conduct that thunderbolt with your vine whip!"

Ivysaur shot one of its vines in the air and absorbed the electricity, then hit Ralts with the electrified vine, " Ahh, Ralts!"

Crystal shrieked as Ivysaur grabbed Ralts with its other vine and immobilized her right above Ivysaur's flower, " Now Ivysaur, bullet seed!"

Courtney commanded as seeds began to pelt Ralts on her head. Crystal began to look scared as she shouted, " Ralts, please try and counter with a confusion attack!" As Ralts eyes began to glow, Courtney sharply said, " Ivysaur, blow away with your solorbeam!"

The seeds instantly stopped and a beam of bright light suddenly blasted and engulfed Ralts, knocking both her and Crystal's points to almost nothing. Crystal then screamed, " Ralts! Please get up… I know you can do this!"

Ralts swaggered to get up, but when she did her green helmet seemed to left up to reveal her focused red eyes, then Ralts began to glow bright white. The audience went silent in amazement, as did Crystal and Courtney, as Ralts grew a foot and sprouted a ballerina like dress, long legs that stood on their toes, blade like arms and once the glow faded, it showed this Pokemon's M shaped green hair with those red horns at the two top pecks, and with a graceful twirl the Pokemon announced, " Kirlia!"

Lilien then shouted, " Incredible, just like that, Ralts evolved into Kirlia!"

" Whoa…"

I uttered to myself as Crystal smiled and exclaimed, " Alright Kirlia, lets show Courtney why she didn't want us to show up today, use psychic!"

Courtney stepped back a bit as Kirlia's eyes glowed a light blue and then picked up Ivysaur, and with one graceful spin, Kirlia slammed Ivysaur to the ground and hit with a shockwave of psychic energy, that knocked Ivysaur out cold. All the judges then made a red X on their monitor screens, " Well there you have it folks, and the winner of the Saffron ribbon is Crystal!"

Crystal, Mew, Kirlia and I all jumped with joy as Courtney recalled Ivysaur and said, " Not bad girl, but you still need improvement, so till we meet again."

Courtney waved good bye as Crystal smiled and Mr. Contesta walked up and said, " Congratulations, as proof of your victory, here is the Saffron ribbon."

Crystal took the ribbon and said, " Umm hum, I won the Saffron ribbon!"

Kirlia stood by Crystal's side as Mew and hugged each other in happiness.

(Alright, Crystal now has a rival, and that makes two ribbons for Crystal and four badges for Jake, plus Crystal now has Kirlia, what will happen next I wonder... Still need OC's and as always, Review and make suggestions)


	27. Afraid of Heights, or Magnamites

" How did we even get here!"

Crystal hopelessly shouted as Mew and I examined are surroundings from the top of the cliff we were standing on. I turned to Crystal and said, " Well I was going to ask nurse Joy were we should go next, but once we got to the Pokemon center you saw Courtney, then you ran upstairs grabbed are stuff and dragged Mew and I out of the city…"

Mew nodded in agreement, as Crystal sweated and replied, " Hehe, sorry about that, but any way, my next contest is in Celadon city and I heard there was a gym their."

I quickly turned around, pointed forward and yelled, " Then lets go… which way is it?"

Crystal sighed and pointed to a sign that pointed down diagonally saying Celadon city. We then continued to go down the cliff side when suddenly, some of the rocks in front of us crumbled apart and fell off the cliff. Crystal shrieked and grabbed my shoulders as I turned saying, " Um…"

Suddenly the rocks we were standing on fell apart. Crystal and I got separated as we were falling, then Mew sprang into action, zooming in front of us and creating two large pink bubbles on the ground. Once I hit the bubble I shouted, " Alright I am…"

Then the bounce back launched me face first to the ground as I continued, " …In pain…"

As I got up I asked Mew, " So you can make giant bubbles?"

Mew happily nodded when I noticed Crystal hadn't landed yet and exclaimed, " Hey wait, where's…"

" I'm fine Jake."

Crystal interrupted as I looked up to see her floating down on a small metal ball with three screws sticking out of it and U shaped magnets that acted as arms. Once they landed I also noticed that the Pokemon had a large white eye, Crystal then hugged the Pokemon saying, " Thanks little guy."

The smiled with its eye as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Magnemite: The magnet Pokemon: The units on the sides of its body generate antigravity energy to keep it aloft in the air:"

" Well thanks again Magnemite."

Crystal said as we started to walk off, until Magnemite created an electric field around us, I turned to see Magnemite's now angry eye, then said to Crystal, " It doesn't look like Magnemite wants you leave."

Crystal smiled a little and replied, " Then I'll catch it, lets go Torchic!"

Torchic came out to face Magnemite when Crystal commanded, " Torchic use ember!"

The embers hit Magnemite but it seemed to do little when Magnemite countered with a large white wave of sonic energy (sonic boom) that blasted Torchic in the air. Then Magnemite zapped Torchic in blue electricity, that suspended her in midair, Crystal worried, yelled out, " Come on Torchic, you can break free, because I…"

Crystal stopped to see the electricity burst apart and Torchic begin to glow bright white, " Torchic, is evolving!"

I blankly uttered as Torchic grew long arms that had three sharp talons, and her over all body grew to about three feet, as the glow faded, this new Pokemon had yellow feathers on the upper half of her body. The Pokemon landed on the ground, faced Magnemite then yelled, " COMBUSKEN!"

" Ah yes, Torchic evolved into Combusken!"

Crystal exclaimed, as Magnemite looked at Combusken in terror then began to float away, Crystal shouted, " Oh no its flying away, umm, uh, I know, Combusken use sky uppercut!"

Combusken's entire arm glowed light blue, as she ran forward and jumped high into the air impaling Magnemite, causing it to spiral back down to the ground, when Crystal said, " Now's my chance, lets go Pokeball!"

The ball swallowed Magnemite, then shook around for a few seconds before making that booing noise. Crystal smiled and hugged Combusken saying, " All right you did it, we won!"

Combusken nodded as Crystal called her back, then picked up Magnemite's Pokeball and exclaimed, " Yes, I got a Magnemite!"

I gave Crystal a thumbs up saying, " Great job, Crystal!"

We then found are way back on the road and continued toward Celadon city…

( Alright 2 new Pokemon for Crystal, and sorry for not updating on the 17 I was sick, any way next Chap. They arrive in Celadon city, but will happen, still need OC's for the League, and always, Review and make suggestions )


	28. Let the games begin!

" We're here!"

I said as I inhaled the fresh air of Celadon city. Crystal then shirked in joy as she grabbed my arm and said, " Look Jake, Celadon city has the biggest mall in all of Kanto!"

She then pointed to a map of Celadon city, when I also noticed that they indeed also had a gym, I grinned and shouted, " And a gym, let's go there first!"

Crystal kind of smiled and replied, " Well my contest isn't for a few more days and I really want to go to that mall, but I guess we can go to the gym first, however, you have to promise to take me to the mall tomorrow."

She stood an inch away from my face, so I blushed a little as I said, " Oh, alright then, tomorrow."

Crystal then grabbed my hand, and rushed me towards the gym saying, " Great then lets go!"

Once we arrived outside the gym I noticed a strange old man staring into the window saying, " Umm, all women, I like this gym…"

" Creepy…"

Crystal whispered to me as I opened the gym's door. But before I had time to go inside, I was shoved out by an eighteen-year-old girl, wearing a beautiful kimono dress, that also had semi short black hair, pretty brown eyes and smelled of fresh sakura bosoms, " Hey what was that for?"

I asked the girl, who only sighed and said, " Sorry no boys allowed in this gym, its are rule."

I got a little mad as I asked, " Oh yeah, well who made that rule?"

The girl turned her head a little as she replied, " I did, but its my gym so my rules."

" Wait, you're the gym leader?"

I asked, " That's me, Erika."

Erika smiled, completely forgetting are previous conversation. My filled with a fire, as I exclaimed, " My name is Jake Dragon and I challenge you for my next badge!"

Erika only sweated as she replied, " That's great Jake, but no boys are allowed in my gym."

I somewhat started to grovel as I replied, " Come on, please, tell you what, I won't even use an super effective type of Pokemon against you."

Erika looked at me and said, " That's sweet or foolish of you, but my answer is still no, but if you want a challenge I would go to the Celadon game corner, they have lots of games and different types of Pokemon you can win, now I must be going, goodbye."

Erika then closed the door and locked it. I sulked a bit until Crystal said, " Sorry about the gym Jake, but that game corner thing sounds fun, want to go there?"

I smiled and said, " Sure that, does sound fun."

We then rushed over to the game corner. Once we entered the game corner, I noticed it had several slot machines and tons of arcade games. Crystal and I looked around in amazement, then Crystal saw a sign that read, Dance Dance Rev. contest, winner gets a rare one of a kind Pokemon, Crystal shirked at the opportunity to dance and said, " Yeah, a dance contest, I am going to do that, wish me luck."

I smiled and replied, " Ok, good luck, I'll be at the slots."

I took my seat and looked carefully at the machine, then asked the old man next to me, " Excuse me sir, do you have a coin that I can use for this?"

The old man looked at his twenty coins and replied, " Well I guess I can spare one coin, but I don't think you'll win much."

As he gave me the coin I replied, " Well I really don't care if I win or lose, I just want to give this thing a shot."

I put my coin in the machine, then hit the start button, as I watched the slots spin I noticed that the red seven's made an X once they stopped, then the machine made a victory noise and said, " JACKPOT, ten thousand coin winner!"

The old man's jaw hung open as I exclaimed, " Alright, sweet!"

Once all the coins landed on my tray, I took it over to the corner that read prize center. A nurse Joy greeted me when I asked, " Hi there, what can I get for ten thousand coins?"

Nurse Joy looked shocked when she replied, " Well that's the max amount that any one can win, so I would suggest you get the Porygon Pokemon prize."

" Great, I'll take it!"

I exclaimed as I handed in my coins and Joy handed me a Pokeball with a letter, " Huh, what's this?"

I asked, as nurse Joy replied, " The game corner owner wanted me to give this letter to whom ever won the Porygon."

" Cool."

I replied I then went off to find Crystal. After a minute of fallowing the music, I found Crystal dancing to the theme of an anime called Lucky Star. Once the song was over, someone can on over the announcement system and said, " Congratulations miss Crystal, you've won, please take this grand prize of a rare colored Pidgeot!"

" Thank you!"

Crystal said as she took a Pokeball from a nurse Joy. I went over to Crystal, who saw me and said, " Hey Jake, oh what's that letter say?"

" Don't know, let me open it."

I replied as I began to open the ominous letter…

( Too bad about the gym, but new Pokemon are always good, however what does this strange letter have in store for are heroes, find out in the nest Chapter, still need OC's and always, Review and make suggestions )


	29. Casino Royale

" I can't believe we were invited to the game corner's annual ball!"

Crystal said with glee as she brushed Pidgeot's long golden hair. Her Pidgeot was a large five-foot bird, that had yellow feathers and was slightly taller and a different color then a normal Pidgeot, " Yeah… fancy party."

I said while trying to figure out what Porygon was, it looked a duck that was made of pink and blue blocks, that looked like it came out of a video game, " Hey Crystal, do you know what Porygon is, the Pokedex has nothing on it?"

Crystal recalled her Pidgeot and came over to see Porygon. After a few seconds of examining it, Crystal surged and said, " I can't say for sure Jake, but it is cute."

Porygon smiled with its octagon shaped eyes as I went over to the phone a called Pro. Oak, " Hello, oh hi Jake."

" Hi Pro. Hey I got a new Pokemon I want to send you, the Pokedex cant read him so I was wondering if you could tell me more about him."

I asked, " Of course Jake, just send it over, and give me a few to examine it."

Oak replied, " Right."

I said as I recalled Porygon and transferred him, " Transfer complete, I'll see what I can figure out Jake."

Oak said, " Thanks Pro."

I replied as I hung up the phone, and turned to see Crystal about three inches away from my face with a big smile, " Umm…"

I uttered when Crystal said, " You know Jake, we have to go shopping now for are dress clothes!"

Mew sat on my shoulder, as a large bead of sweat dropped down my head. Around seven O'clock (After Crystal and I shopped and got dressed) we headed to the game corner. I was a black tuxedo with Mew on my shoulder and Crystal was in a red Chinese style dress. As we got to the entrance a bald man in a black t-shirt and pants, wearing sunglasses stopped us and said, " Sorry, no Pokemon inside."

Mew and I kind of frowned at each other, as I said, " Sorry Mew, I'll get some food from inside though, I promise."

Mew kind of smiled as he went into is Pokeball and Crystal and I went inside. Inside was full of older people talking about money and older people things. I then spotted the food table, but before I could start to eat another man with sunglasses came up and asked, " Are the one who won the Porygon?"

" Yes!"

I replied, he then motioned Crystal and I over and said, " Come with me, the GC owner would like to have a word with you."

We fallowed him for a few seconds until he stopped by a man dressed in a orange suit, with a flower on the left side of it, who looked at Crystal and I and said, " Ah so you are the one who won the Porygon Pokemon, may I start by saying congratulations, I am Giovanni the owner of this game corner."

" Thank you Mr. Giovanni."

I replied as I shook his hand and noticed he had short brown hair and chiseled facial features. Giovanni then looked into my eyes and said, " Those eyes, they're filled with such courage and determination, no doubt you'll be a great Pokemon trainer."

" Umm… thanks."

I said, when suddenly, a large explosion came from the back of the building, " What was that, everyone stay came, I'll take care of this!"

Giovanni shouted as he ran outside, but without thinking I ran after him. Crystal fallowed as I got outside and saw a hot air balloon with a red R on it, " No, team rocket, why here, why now."

Giovanni stated as Crystal asked, " You know them Mr. Giovanni?"

Giovanni nodded and replied, " Unfortunately, they have been causing a lot of problems in the Kanto region lately, and its are job as Kanto citizens to stop them!"

" Right!"

Crystal said as I heard a different girl scream; once I looked up I saw that Erika was in the cage below the balloon with several grass Pokemon. I then heard the laugh of the girl piloting the balloon, she had golden, curly pig tails, and looked at us and said, " Sorry to disturb your party, but I had to make an entrance somehow, AHAHAHA, and as for my stowaway I could always throw her overboard once we get high enough!"

Giovanni growled in anger as Erika screamed louder and I reached into my pocket and called out, " Sycther, lets go!"

Sycther zoomed out and tried to slash me, but I dodged and punched Sycther in the face. Crystal and Giovanni looked shocked as I told Sycther, " Sycther… I'm sorry I had to do that but, you need to stop attacking me and help Erika and those Pokemon who are in trouble, now please go up and help them!"

Sycther turned his head for a moment, and then jetted off for the balloon, " Alright Sycther!"

I said as I got that strange feeling and heard a voice say, " X-scissor."

Sycther's arms then made an X and glowed bluish-green, " Are you going to fight me? That's so, annoying, Sandslash, fight for mommy and use slash!"

A brown hedgehog with sharp claws came out and blocked Sycther's attack, " Sycther cut down that cage with leaf blade!"

Sycther's arm glowed green and with one swipe, knocked Sandslash back into the rocket girl and cut down the cage. As the cage fell, Erika fell out and Giovanni called out, " Kangaskhan, catch that cage!"

A large brown kangaroo-dinosaur like Pokemon came out and grabbed the cage, as I ran under Erika to catch her. Only Erika landed on my back, as I cringed in pain the rocket girl said, " No… no the boss is going to kill me, you haven't seen the last of Molly little boy!"

She then flew off into the night, Erika looked at me and said, " Thank you Jake, for saving me."

I rolled out from under her and replied, " Don't worry about it."

Erika's eyes went sincere as she replied, " Jake, if you still want to challenge my gym… I would be happy to except your challenge."

( Well it lookes like Sycther finaly learned to obey Jake, next Chapter, Jake battles Erika, how will this turn out... Still need OC's for the league and always, Review and make sugestions )


	30. Flower Power

As we were walking to the gym the next morning, Crystal turned to me and said, " It sure was nice of Mr. Giovanni to talk to officer Jenny for us this morning, so you could battle today."

I smiled and replied, " Yeah he's pretty cool, but now, I have to take down Erika!"

I smirked as I opened the gym's door. The inside was filled flowers and smelled great, as we walked around looking for Erika the other girls in the gym whispered things to each other, most likely bad things about me. I then saw Erika watering flowers, she stopped turned to me and said, " Umm, its almost strange seeing a boy in my gym after so long, but regardless, you save my life so you're the exception."

I scratched my head saying, " Ha, thanks, but I'm here to win my fifth badge, so lets get started!"

Erika smiled and exclaimed, " So be it, let's go girls!"

Erika and I went to opposite sides of the field as the other girls sat around it and Crystal stood behind me and said, " Show this garden girl what you can do Jake!"

I smiled with anticipation as the judge went to her stand and announced, " This is an official gym battle between challenger Jake and leader Erika, at stake is the rainbow badge, each trainer is allowed two Pokemon with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions, now let the battle begin!"

Erika then shouted, " Tangela, lets go!"

A weird mess of blue vines, with red shoes and black eyes came out, " What's that?"

I said, as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Tangela: The vine Pokemon: it tangles any moving thing with its vines, however they are more ticklish then harmful:"

Smirking I called out, " Kabuto, I choose you!"

Kabuto came out to face Tangela, as Erika said, " You do know that a rock type doesn't stand a chance against a grass type right?"

I continued to smirk as I replied, " I know, but I said I wouldn't use an effective type against you, and am going to keep true to my word!"

Erika slightly smiled as she commanded, " A man's pride is often his downfall, now Tangela use vine whip!"

Vines shot everywhere towards Kabuto, when I commanded, " Kabuto, use harden!"

Kabuto ducked in his shell, that gleamed as the vines hit, then Kabuto came back out and I commanded, " Now, use aqua jet!"

Water surrounded Kabuto as he jetted for Tangela like a missile, when Erika commanded, " Tangela, flank Kabuto with a grass knot."

A few blades of grass came from the field and made a knot that knocked Kabuto high into the air, " Kabuto, try and regain your balance and use tackle!"

I exclaimed, but then Erika said, " Tangela, stop him by vine whipping him to the ground!"

Four of Tangela's vines came and slammed Kabuto to the ground. There is no way to get close to this thing, I thought to myself, but then I remembered when I first meet Kabuto, and that gave me an idea, " Kabuto, try aqua jet again!"

I shouted, as Kabuto zoomed for Tangela and Erika said, " What makes you think that will work this time, Tangela, grass knot once more!"

As the knot formed I quickly exclaimed, " Now Kabuto, hit the ground, to flip over the grass knot and grab on to Tangela's face!"

Kabuto did as I commanded and latched itself on Tangela's face. Tangela made a muffled scream of terror as Erika commanded, " Tangela, try and get Kabuto off!"

I then smiled and shouted, " I don't think so, Kabuto, hit with multiple mud shot attacks!"

Kabuto blasted Tangela with muddy bursts, about four times before he flew off Tangela, and Tangela fell over unconscious. The judge looked sad as she raised the green flag and said, " Tangela is unable to battle, the winner is Kabuto… meannie."

" You did great Tangela, now have a good rest."

Erika said as she called back Tangela, I also decided to call back Kabuto, he took a lot of damage, then Erika stated, " Not bad, but am not going to lose to a boy, Gloom, lets go!"

A dark blue, berry bush like Pokemon, with a gloomy face came out. Quickly acting I called out, " Jolteon, battle stance!"

Jolteon sparked electricity through his fur and faced Gloom, Erika's face turned sincere as she said, " I truly admire how you're keeping your word, but your going to need more then that to beat my Gloom!"

I smiled and replied, " We'll see about that, Jolteon, use thunderbolt!"

Electricity blasted Gloom, but it seemed to do little, as Gloom cringed and Erika shouted, " That may have some effect, but not nearly enough, Gloom use sludge bomb!"

Gloom flange a large purple ball of sludge towards Jolteon as I commanded, " Use protect Jolteon and fast!"

The green shield went up just in time, as the sludge hit and exploded, and Erika said, " Now Gloom, petal dance!"

Pink petals flowed around Gloom; as it twirled around to attack Jolteon I commanded, " Dodge with agility Jolteon!"

Jolteon zoomed around Gloom and dodged once, as Gloom turned around to attack again I yelled, " Now Jolteon, jump up high!"

Jolteon spring into the air dodging a second time, while in the air I shouted, " Now Jolteon, come down for an earthquake!"

As Jolteon prepared to slam down, Erika exclaimed, " We got him know Gloom, hit him hard!"

Gloom then twirled once more and smashed Jolteon to the ground with a swarm of petals, " Ah, Jolteon!"

I exclaimed, as Jolteon struggled to get up and Erika said, " Now Gloom, use sunny day!"

As I looked up though the green house glass, I noticed that the sun had become much brighter as Erika shouted, " Now Gloom, solar beam!"

The energy immediately shot towards Jolteon when I screamed, " Jolteon, use protect again!"

The shield barely withstood the solar beam, when Erika said, " You just won't learn will you, Gloom, petal dance again!"

As the petals flowed around Gloom, I got an idea, I smiled as I shouted, " Now Jolteon, use agility to dodge again!"

Jolteon speeded around, dodging the first motion, " Now, jump in the air again Jolteon!"

I said, as Jolteon dodged the second motion and Erika shouted, " Are all boys this think headed, Gloom, take him down again!"

As the petals came for Jolteon once more, I exclaimed, " Now Jolteon, use agility to run on the petals!"

Jolteon stepped on one petal, then gained motion and started running on them towards Gloom, Erika said with shock, " Uah, umm, Gloom, use solar beam again!"

But to Erika's dismay, Gloom only wobbled around in confusion, Erika was in shock when I shouted, " Just what I hoped for, petal dance can sometimes confuse its user, now Jolteon, finish this with a close range thunderbolt!"

Jolteon was in inch away from Gloom when he unleashed all of his energy, Gloom seemed to drool in pain, as it fell over, knocked out. The judge whimpered as she announced, " Aww, Gloom is unable to battle, the winner is Jolteon, which means the victory of this battle goes to the challenger Jake!"

" Alright Jolteon!"

I yelled as I patted his head, Crystal also petted Jolteon saying, " Incredible job you two!"

Erika recalled Gloom and came over to me, with a gentle smile and said, " I'll admit it, you won fair and square, and your kept your word, which either took a lot of courage, or a lot of stupidity, still you've earned this, the rainbow badge!"

She then handed me a flower shaped badge, with each petal on it a different color, she also handed Crystal a small bottle of pink liquid and said, " Ohh Crystal you can have this, it's a bottle of are best perfume."

Crystal's eyes gleamed as she took the bottle and said, " Oh, thank you!"

I then held up my badge and exclaimed, " Yes, I won a RAINBOW BADGE!"

Erika and Crystal smiled, and as Crystal and I left the gym, I could almost hear Erika say, " Humm… Maybe… I was wrong about boys."

( And so Jake won his fith badge, which means only three to go, what will happen next... still need league OC's and always, Review and Make suggestions )


	31. The Celadon Ribbon

" AHHH… Quacking bushes!"

I screamed, as I awoke from nightmare, I looked around the room and noticed that is was four AM. I sighed and whispered to myself, " The quacking bush does not exist and it will NEVER exist…"

Then as I started to go back to sleep, I saw some electric sparks fly across the window. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to check it out. Once I got outside I saw Crystal, fully dressed, training Magnimite, " Don't you think it's a little bit too early to be training Crystal?"

I asked, as Crystal turned and replied, " Oh, hey Jake, um well you know me, couldn't sleep…"

As she recalled Magnimite I asked, " Hey Crystal come to think of it, I've rarely ever seen you sleep at all, is every thing ok?"

Crystal gently turned her head, when she asked, " Jake, can I show you something?"

"Um… sure."

I replied, as Crystal pulled down her left sock, to reveal two bite marks on her ankle, " Whoa, what happened?"

I sincerely asked, as Crystal explained, " When I was about three years old, I was bitten by an Arbok's poison fang, and ever since that day, I would have horrible nightmares when ever I sleep for more then a few hours."

" That's terrible, is that also why you hate poison Pokemon so much?"

I replied, Crystal nodded, I really didn't have any idea of what to do or what to say to her at this point, so I just smiled and said, " Umm… I understand, well I'll let you get back to training, see you in the morning."

Crystal kind of smiled back and replied, " Um hum, ok."

I then went back to bed. The next morning, Crystal woke me up and we went to the contest hall. As I took my seat, Lilien came on to the stage and announced, " Welcome, to the celadon city Pokemon contest, am your host Lilien, now lets meet are judges, first we have Mr. Contesta, then the head of the Pokemon fan club Mr. Sukezo and finally celadon city's very own nurse Joy, now lets meet are first contestant, Crystal!"

Crystal rushed out to the stage and exclaimed, " Alright then, Magnimite, lets dance!"

Magnimite's eye seemed to smile as it came on stage, and then Crystal commanded, " Ok Magnimite, use thunder shock, then trap it with a thunder wave!"

Magnimite created a ball of electricity in the air that was surrounded by a fence of electricity; Crystal then pointed up and said, " Now Magnimite, lets give'em a show, use sonic boom!"

Magnimite blasted the electricity, which created a shining sonic explosion that rained down gentle sparks afterwards. The judges gave their scores, and then Crystal made it to the final round. Crystal was facing a guy in a black leather jacket (with spikes, and on the back of the jacket it said, Tunnel snakes) and tight black pants, the guy also had a purple emo hair cut. Crystal smiled and said, " Let the best coordinator win!"

The man creepily replied, " Like wissssse, to you missssss."

Crystal then called out, " Kirlia, lets dance!"

Kirlia came out and stood in a dance position, while the TS (tunnel snake) called out, " Arbok, let'sssss win thisssss."

A large purple cobra, with a sinister pattern on its mane came out. Crystal froze at the sight of Arbok, as the TS said, " Umm, fine, I'll make the Firssst move, Arbok ussssse your warp attack!"

Arbok wrapped itself around Kirlia and began to squeeze, while Crystal only started to sweat and breath heavily. I couldn't stand to watch this any longer, so without thinking I ran to the front row of the stands and shouted, " You can do this Crystal!"

Everyone went silent and turned to me as I continued, " I believe in you Crystal, I know you take down that Arbok, so do it!"

Crystal smiled at me, then turned back to Kirlia and commanded, " Right, Kirlia, free yourself by using thunderbolt!"

The bolt forced Arbok to release Kirlia, as Crystal continued, " Now use calm mind, then fallow it with a psychic attack!"

Kirlia faintly glowed blue as the TS commanded, " Arbok, quick, ussse possssion fang!"

Arbok's fangs grew larger and glowed purple, then it dashed for Kirlia, when suddenly, Kirlia stopped Arbok in midair and slammed it to the ground, then Crystal shouted, " Now Kirlia, lets knot this up, use psychic again!"

Kirlia then picked up Arbok and quite literally tied it into a knot, which of course knocked it out, when Lilien announced, " Wow… incredible, and there you have it, the winner is Crystal!"

Crystal smiled and hugged Kirlia as Mr. Contesta gave her the celadon ribbon, then Crystal exclaimed, " Umm hum, I won the celadon ribbon!"

We then went back to the Pokemon center, once inside, Crystal turned to me and said, " Umm… Jake…"

" Yes Crystal?"

I replied, when suddenly, Crystal hugged me saying, " Thank you… for helping me back there."

I blushed when I replied, " Umm, no problem."

Once she released me, nurse Joy walked in and I asked, " Oh, hey nurse Joy, can you tell me where I should go for my next gym badge?"

Nurse Joy thought for a moment, then answered, " Well, I hear that the Fuchsia city gym is pretty tough, you just need to take the cycling road to get there, but I would rest up hear first."

Crystal and I nodded, as we handed nurse Joy are Pokemon and went to bed…

( Aww, how sweet, that makes three ribbons for Crystal now, but what well happen next for are heroes, need two more OC's for the league, one boy and one girl, and always, Review and make suggestions )


	32. Poke Witch Blair

The next morning, Crystal, Mew and I left Celadon city on route eleven in search for the cycling road. After about two hours of walking I started to complain, " Uhh… I am soo hungry!"

Mew nodded as Crystal turned around and asked, " How can you even be hungry, we ate right before we left."

I thought for a moment, then shrugged, " I, don't know…"

A bead of sweat dropped down Crystal's head, when Mew grabbed my sleeve and pointed to a near by apple tree. I smiled in hunger as I shouted, " Aww, sweet apples!"

I ran over and jumped up the tree, grabbing the first apple, but to my surprise, as I pulled the apple another hand was on it. Then suddenly, a girl around the age of fifteen, landed on top of me, " Oh, hello little boy."

The girl said, as I realized that my face was in her cleavage. I felt my nose start to bleed as I quickly backed out from under her, Mew just started to laugh, while Crystal asked the girl, " Umm, what were you doing in that tree?"

" Nya nya, just picking some apples."

The girl replied, as I dried the blood from nose and noticed that the girl had on a bluish black witch's outfit and hat, she also had long purple hair, with little hair loops on each side, and her face was very cat like, with mischievous yellow eyes. As she handed me the apple, she said, " Here you go cutie."

As I took the apple I replied, " Oh, thanks miss…"

" Miss Blair, and this is my partner mini pur and we work for Poke witch entertainment!"

Blair said while tilting her hat down and having a very small white cat, with a red jewel on its forehead, jump on her shoulder. (Poke witch is a very popular entertainment company that performs magic shows and the entertainers dress as witches and wizards) I looked closely at her Pokemon and noticted that it was a Persian, but it was a lot smaller then a normal one, then Blair started to cuddle saying, " MEOW, its soo cute!"

Mew blushed as I asked, " So Blair what are you doing here?"

Blair released Mew and replied, " Oh, I'm here to perform a magic show for a near by school, do you two wanna come see it?" Before I could answer, Crystal shouted, " HEE, yes, I love magic, lets go Jake!"

Crystal then grabbed my arm, as I recalled Mew and we fallowed Blair. A few minutes later we arrived at a schoolhouse, and went to the playground, where I noticed a small stage had already been set up and a bunch of four to five year olds were sitting in anticipation. Crystal and I sat down, and then Blair walked on stage and gave a fairly long introduction, then began her show. She did several cool magic tricks, one especially cool when she shot several pumpkins into the air and made them explode into colorful fire works. For Blair's last trick, she going to make her Persian appear and reappear, but when she tried to make Persian reappear, it didn't work, " And… what! Mini pur, mini pur where did you go!"

The kids, Crystal and I looked around when I heard a loud, " Purrrrrrisen!"

Then I saw a small a purple rat dragging a brown sack that moving around from the inside, " Hey, tell your Pokemon to stop!"

I shouted, as the rat wave its tail and a voice said, " Chi, this is the first time I have ever been caught!"

I smiled as I called out, " Then why don't you show yourself!"

Then four more purple rats jumped out of the trees (each caring a piece of brown cloth) stacked on top of each other and with a flash of red light, appeared a woman, around the age of eighteen, with short pink hair and wearing a brown cloak and a black witches hat. Crystal turned to me and asked, " Jake, how did you know she was there?"

" No Pokemon carries a brown sack around."

I replied, as Blair saw the girl and shouted, " Aw, you!"

The girl frowned and said, " That's right Blair, because of you I got fired from Poke witch, but that's ok, because…"

The girl then ripped off her cloak to revel a team rocket uniform, only hers was a half shirt and skirt, to show that she had whiskers tattooed on her stomach, she then continued, " I, Team Rockets witch Mizuna, claim your Pokemon for team rocket!"

All the kids ran back inside as I called out, " Kabuto, battle stance!"

Kabuto came out to Mizuna as she called out, " Chi, go Raticate!"

A large brown, ugly rat came out and faced Kabuto, when Blair suddenly jumped in front of Kabuto and chanted, " Pum, pum, pumpkin, pumpkin Halloween Cannon!"

Blair then shot an energy pumpkin at Mizuna, that knocked her and her Raticate back a few feet and flung mini pur back into Blair's arms, " Mini pur, I so glad your ok!"

Blair said while cuddling mini pur when I commanded, " Ok then, Kabuto lets take down Raticate with an aqua jet!"

Kabuto surrounded itself with water, when suddenly, Mizuna snapped and with a flash of smoke, five purple rats scattered into the forest and Mizuna was gone, " Darn, it always seems that team rocket can escape at the last minute."

I said as I recalled Kabuto and Crystal asked Blair, " Blair, how did you do that cannon attack thingy?"

Blair winked at Crystal saying, " Nya, Nya, its magic silly."

Crystal and I smiled, as I said, " Well, thanks for the magic show Blair, it was really cool, but we need to get going to Fuchsia city so I can win my next badge."

" And my next ribbon!"

Crystal added, as Blair smiled and replied, " Well then here, take these."

Blair then handed me the bell that was on her collar and Crystal a small Pokeball seal in the shape of a pumpkin, " Wow, thank you Blair!"

Crystal and I said as Blair explained, " Crystal, what you have is a special contest seal and Jake, you have a soothe bell, it will make Pokemon more friendly to you."

" Thank you again Blair, I hope you and mini pur do great in all of you future shows!"

I said as Crystal and I waved goodbye, " Meow, same to you two, in all your contests and battles!"

Blair waved back, as Crystal and I walked towards the cycling road…

( Well, this Chapter was one big soul eater referance lol, Blair is my favorite soul eater person, plus I thought Mizuna would make a good Rocket member, still need OC's (one boy one girl) and always, Review and make suggestions )


	33. The Bridge Biker gang

" No… can't move… any more…"

I said while falling off my bike (Rented). Mew then hovered above me and started to fan me, as Crystal stepped off her bike, and sat next to me saying, " Oh, my legs feel like mush, how much further does this road go on for anyway?"

Mew then pointed to a sign that read, Checkpoint only twenty-five more miles to go, " AHHHHWWWW…"

Both Crystal and I groaned when suddenly, we heard a loud nyah come from further up the road, " Wait, I know that nyah!"

I exclaimed as I jumped back on my bike, with Mew on my head, and dashed off, " Hey, wait up Jake!"

Crystal said as she got on her bike and fallowed. About ten seconds later, we stopped outside a large circle of bikers, shouting and raising their arms towards the center of the circle. Inside the circle stood an a triumphant Ryan, who had just beat one of the bikers Pokemon, with a very large six foot tall, light green and spotted dinosaur like Pokemon with a palm tree on its back, " Woah, who's that Pokemon?"

I wondered as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Venasaur: The seed Pokemon: The evolved form Ivysaur: Venasaur is able to convert sunlight into energy at will:"

Ryan then turned to us and yelled, " Nyeh, hey Jake, Crystal, how you guys been?"

Crystal and I then pushed are way through the crowd of the bikers to get to Ryan, when I asked, " Hey Ryan, what's going on here?"

Crystal stood close to Ryan and I (Mostly because the bikers looked scary) when Ryan explained, " These bikers wouldn't let me pass with out givin them a beating, so Venasaur and I happily obliged!"

Venasaur nodded as one of the bikers shouted, " Oh you think your so strong ha, but have yet to face are leaders, come on guys!"

The bikers then turned around in sequence, as a motor turned on and a girls voice sang, " Prepare for trouble!"

Then a man's voice sang, " Oh and make it double!"

The girl again, " To protect are road from devastation!"

The man again, " To unite all bikers within are nation!"

The girl, " To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

The man, " To extend are reach to the highways above!"

The girl then showed herself, she had long red hair that curved into her back, and wore a leather half jacket, skirt, and boots and then said, " Jessie!"

The man then showed himself, he had semi long blue hair, a black leather jacket, boots and pants and then said, " James!"

Then Jessie sang, " Are biker gang zooms off at the speed of light!"

Then James sang, " Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

The rest of the bikers then turned towards us and shouted, " Yeah, that's right!"

" WOBBUFFET!"

I shouted, as everyone kind of stared at me until I explained, " Sorry, I sneezed, I meant to say, what the heck was that?"

Jessie's face turned bright red as she scowled, " It's are motto, so get used to it, any way if you want to get through this bridge, you have to get past James and I!"

Ryan then shouted back, " Nyah, well Jake and I can take yous two out at the same time, right Jake!"

I smiled, pulled out a Pokeball and exclaimed, " You got that right, go Kabuto!"

Kabuto came out and stood by Venasaur, as Jessie and James called out, " Go Ekans!"

" Go Koffing!"

Koffing hovered above a small purple and yellow snake, as Crystal jumped behind me saying, " Poison, why does it always have to be poison, get'em boys!"

Ryan and I then commanded, " Venasaur, use solar beam on Koffing!"

" Kabuto, use mud shot on Ekans!"

The two attacks hit their mark and knocked Jessie and James, and their Pokemon, back on their bikes, which caused them to start up and uncontrollably drive away, then Jessie and James shouted, " Looks like were blasting off again!"

Then a small sparkle appeared as they faded away into the distance. The rest of the bikers looked at us in pure terror, as they got on their bikes and drove away. Once Ryan and I recalled are Pokemon, Ryan asked, " So were are you two heading?"

" Fuchsia city, but we still have twenty-five more miles to go, to get there…"

I said, as Ryan chuckled and replied, " Well don't worry, nyah I'll give yous two a ride."

Ryan then pointed to a motorbike with two side cars attached to it and continued, " I won that from one of the bikers, it should be able to get us to Fuchsia city in a few minutes, and as for your bikes, nyah just leave on the side of the bridge for the bridge crew to pick them up."

I smiled at the idea, but before I could say anything, Crystal pretty much threw are bikes to the side, hugged Ryan and said, " Thank you Ryan, come on Jake lets go!"

Ryan made a strange gurgling noise and blushed as Crystal put Mew and I in one side cart and she got in the other. Once Ryan snapped out of his stricken state, he jumped on the bike and we zoomed off towards Fuchsia city…

( I was watching one of the old episodes of Pokemon, and it mentioned that Jessie and James were once in a biker gang, SO prepare for trouble! X) any how, I have all the OC's I need for the League, I would like to thank Komodoking for providing me with the OC's and always, Review and Make suggestions )


	34. I am Ninja

Once we arrived at Fuchsia city, I noticed that it was infested with large trees. Ryan then stopped in front of the gym and said, " Well here's the gym, I wish ya good luck Jake, am off to Blue city for my next badge, later!"

Crystal, Mew and I then got off the bike and watched Ryan drive away, when Crystal and I both said, " Strange boy…"

Mew then hopped on my shoulder and nodded, and then we went inside the gym. Once inside I saw that their was only three wooden doors, " Well, one of these has to lead to the gym leader."

I said as I went through the first door and came out the third, " What the!"

I uttered as I continued to go through the doors and come out the one opposite of it. This went on for a few seconds, until Crystal said, " Um… Jake stop for a second."

I stopped to regain my breath, while Crystal just opened all the doors and then they all folded to the side to reveal a hallway, " How, did you know to do that?"

I asked, when Crystal smiled and replied, " Oh, its because I am…"

Then suddenly, a trap door opened from under us and we all dropped straight down. Crystal and I screamed as we slid down a large slide, while Mew just happily laughed and enjoyed the ride. The slide ended with a ramp that lunched us into the air, I did a flip in midair, then landed on my face, Mew fallowed and landed on my head, then Crystal did two flips and landed in a perfect Y stance. Mew then held up ten sign as I got up and suddenly, several throwing stars flew past me and made a number seven on the wall, " Huh, only a seven…"

Crystal sighed as a ninja like voice laughed, " Fwafuhahahahaha, welcome to my gym, but are you worthy to battle me? Answer me this, how many other ninjas are in this room?"

I didn't even see the guy talking, but Crystal raised her hand and said, " There are five ninjas in this room other then you."

Five ninjas then burst from the shade and ran out of the room, when an older man, dressed in a bluish black ninja outfit that had a long red scarf, who also had dark gray spiked back hair, came from the shadows and asked, " How could you possibly know that?"

Crystal then raised her hands in a jutsu symbol and winked, " Am a ninja too."

My jaw hung open, as Crystal explained, " My dad taught me when I was about six."

" That's cool…"

I uttered as the ninja man said, " Well, you are indeed a worthy challenger, I am ninja master Koga and this gym's leader."

My eyes light up with a fire, as I turned to Koga and exclaimed, " Am Jake, and am here to challenge you for my next badge!"

Koga then faded back to his corner of the field and replied, " Then let us begin!"

A judge then came from the shadows and announced, " This is an official gym battle between leader Koga, and challenger Jake, at stake is the soul badge, each trainer well use two Pokemon, with only the challenger being allowed to substitute, now let the battle begin!"

" Strike him down Jake!"

Crystal cheered, as I shouted, " Right, lets go Mew!"

Mew then floated in front of me, as Koga called out, " Go, Venomoth!"

A large purple winged, grey-bodied moth came out as I commanded, " Alright, Mew start off with a psychic attack!"

Mew wave shot towards Venomoth, when Koga said, " Venomoth, use double team."

Venomoth then made several clones of himself and surrounded Mew, dodging the psychic attack, " Ugh, which one… Mew, use mega punch on all of them!"

I shouted, as Mew began swatting the clones one by one, until Koga said, " Knock him back with sliver wind!"

silk like wind then flung Mew back, when I shouted, " Mew, are you ok?"

Mew shook off the attack and floated back up when I commanded, " Alright then, use metronome!"

Mew waved his fingers as Koga commanded, " Venomoth, strike with sludge bomb!"

Venomoth was about to blast sludge when suddenly Mew shot a flamethrower from his hands and scorched Venomoth. Venomoth fell to the floor unconscious, when the judge said, " Venomoth is unable to battle, the winner is Mew!"

" Grat job Mew!"

I said as Mew smiled back at me and Koga called back Venomoth, then shouted, " Impressive, now go, Golbat!"

A large blue bat, with a big mouth and angry eyes came out, as Crystal jumped behind me saying, " Yeap, scary bat, take it down Jake!"

I nodded, as I told Mew, " Right, Mew use mega punch!"

Mew headed for Golbat as Koga said, " Use double team and fallow it with a poison fang!"

Golbat made it's clones, dodged the hit and bit Mew. Mew cringed in pain as he shook of Golbat and I commanded, " Mew hang in there and use psychic!"

Mew started to attack, when Koga shouted, " Now, use haze!"

Dark grey smoke surrounded Mew, making impossible for us to see, as Koga said, " Now, air cutter!"

The haze instantly lifted, as sharp wind knocked Mew to the ground. Then, out of no were, an exploding trap activated and knocked out Mew, " Mew!"

I shouted as the judge announced, " Mew is unable to battle, the winner is Golbat."

I recalled Mew and said, " You did great out there Mew, now take a good rest."

Crystal then shouted at Koga, " That was a dirty trick!"

Koga wickedly smiled, as I sighed, " It might have been, but I'll still take him down! Now go, Kabuto!"

Kabuto came out to face Golbat, as I commanded, " Kabuto, use aqua jet!"

Kabuto rushed towards Golbat, when Koga commanded, " Golbat, double team again!"

Kabuto missed, and as he landed in the center of a circle of Golbat clones Koga exclaimed, " Golbat, use air cutter!"

I then shouted, " Kabuto, quick use harden!"

Kabuto was trapped by the wind, all I could do was think about what to do next, when Koga said, " It is futile, my poison and ninja tactics are far to powerful for… Dowwahhh!"

Koga stopped as Kabuto glowed bright white, " Woah, Kabuto…"

I said as Kabuto grew legs, a body and arms with scythe like blades at the ends of them, he grew to about four feet tall and once the glow faded, I saw that this new Pokemon had spikes coming out of his back, and with focused eyes he called out, " Kabutops!"

It then broke the air cutter and got rid of the clones, as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Kabutops: The shellfish Pokemon and the evolved from of Kabuto: With sharp claws, this ancient Pokemon rips apart its pray and sucks it's fluids: Moves are: slash: aqua jet: mud shot: stone edge:"

I smiled as I exclaimed, " Alright Kabutops! Now lets take down Golbat with a stone edge attack!"

Stones floated around Kabutops as Koga shouted, " You'll never hit use with that, now use double team Golbat!"

But to Koga's surprise, Golbat's face only turned purple and he began to flutter around, " No, poisoned, but how?"

Koga uttered, as I cracked a huge smile and exclaimed, " Before Mew was knocked out, he got poisoned, and Mew's ability is synchronization, which means, Golbat was poisoned too!"

" This cannot be…"

Koga stuttered as I shouted back, " How's that for a ninja trick, now Kabutops!"

Kabutops then shot down Golbat was his stones, and as Golbat's unconscious body hit the floor, the judge said, " Golbat is unable to battle, the winner is Kabutops, the victory of this battle goes to the challenger Jake!"

" Great job Kabutops!"

I exclaimed as Kabutops hugged me, which _really _hurt, so I shirked, " AHH, the pain, return!"

Kabutops went back into his Pokeball as Crystal said to me, " You did great Jake."

Koga then recalled Golbat and came up to me and said, " That was quite impressive, I underestimated you and your tactics have earned you this, the soul badge."

He then handed me a pink heart shaped badge, as I took the badge I exclaimed, " Yes, I won the SOUL BADGE!"

Koga also handed Crystal and I pink and blue ninja uniforms and said, " Here you two can also have these, to prove that you are both ninjas!"

" Thanks."

Crystal and I said as Koga disappeared into the shadows. Then suddenly something dawned on me, I looked around and shouted, " Wait! How do we get out of here!"

( Alright Jake gets a Kabutops and a soul badge, sorry it took me so long to upload this Chap. My eye was having some problems, any how tell who your favorite Character in JDA is, this can inclued Pokemon and always, Review and Make suggestions )


	35. Super Ninja Safari

After about an hour of searching, Crystal and I finally found the exit to the gym. We then went over to the Pokemon center and gave nurse Joy are Pokemon. As I looked around the center, I spotted a clock and noticed that it was only two o'clock, in boredom it turned to Crystal and asked, " Aww, its only 2 o'clock, what should we do now?"

Crystal sighed and replied, " I don't know, there's no mall or any good shopping places around here…"

A bead of sweat dropped down my head, when nurse Joy over heard us and said, " Their my not be any malls, but Fuchsia city does have a really cool place called the safari zone. It's a place were u can go and catch a whole bunch of Pokemon, even if you don't have any with you."

" Cool, I can't wait to see how that works, lets go Crystal!"

I said with excitement as Crystal smiled and fallowed me out of the center and to the safari zone. A few minutes later we arrived at a somewhat large building with a sign that read Safari Zone next to it. As we entered, a receptionist greeted us by saying, " Welcome to the safari zone, would you like to play the safari game? Its only 500 for twenty balls and a twenty minute time limit."

" Yeah, I'll play!"

I exclaimed, as the receptionist smiled and replied, " Very well then, and rules are simple, you have twenty safari balls and you have twenty minutes to catch as many Pokemon as you can, but you cant use any of your own Pokemon to battle them."

" In that case…"

I said as I quickly changed into my ninja uniform and shouted, " I better be stealthy!"

A bead of sweat dropped down Crystal's head as the receptionist asked, " What makes you think that outfit will make you stealthy?"

I turned to the receptionist and replied, " Am ten…"

The receptionist sighed as I handed her my money and she gave me twenty green camouflage Pokeballs. And then Crystal said, " I think I'll sit this one out Jake, the idea of going against Pokemon, that could possibly be poison types without any of your own Pokemon for protection kinda scares me, but good luck out there."

I nodded as I lifted up my ninja mask and jumped out of the back gate into the forest, and then I announced, " Lets see if any Pokemon can sneak up on ME!"

Just then, about fifteen Beedrill came out of the trees and circled around me, " Beedrill, why does it always have to be Beedrill…"

I sighed, as I started running through the forest for my life. Then suddenly, a large bull with three tails came out from behind me and scared the Beedrill away, " What a tough Pokemon… I catch now!"

I exclaimed, as I threw a safari ball and zapped the bull inside of it, and then a few shakes later, the ball made that booing noise and the bull was caught. As I picked up the ball, I shouted, " Alright, I got one!"

And then I continued through the forest, but stopped again as I came across a large box that read, for info press this button. Curious to what it would do, I shrugged and pressed the button. Then, a funny-intense- scraggy voice came from the box asking, " What is your name!"

I looked around, and then replied, ' Umm… Jake."

Then a ninja in a pitch black uniform, popped out of the box and announced, " Jake – Asks – A – Nin- Ja!"

He then pointed his fist at me and continued, " Now, what is your question?"

I thought for a moment, then asked, " Ok, how are you supposed to weaken Pokemon, so you can catch them easer, with out battling them?"

The ninja started to wave is arms around as he replied, " Jake your dressed as a ninja, you can do anything to weaken these Pokemon, you know like throw food, or rocks, or maybe mud at them, or anything that you can do to distract them from hitting youuuu….."

The ninja finished as he was rammed into the sky by a Ryhorn, " Well, that works as a distraction."

I said as I zapped Ryhorn into a safari ball and caught it, " Alright that makes two now!"

I exclaimed, as I headed further into the zone. About fifteen minutes passed of me just being cased by Pokemon (mostly Beedrill) and not catching any, so I got desperate in searching for any Pokemon that I could catch that wont kill me. Then I saw a Magmar standing on a hilltop, anxious I threw a ball at it, but it easily defected it back. Then thinking about what the ninja said, I grabbed a hand-sized rock and threw it Magmar's head. This made Magmar dizzy as I threw a ball at it, and caught it this time. Picking up the ball I shouted, " Yes, that makes three!"

Then a bell rang and a forest ranger came up to me, holding a dart gun, and said, " Well, son your time is up, now fallow me back to the main building."

I nodded as we went back to the gate, then as I stepped inside, Crystal came up to me and said, " I saw you from the upstairs viewing glasses, bad luck about the Beedrill, but otherwise you did good Jake… Now please put your normal clothes back on."

" Aww, fine…"

I replied, as I got dressed again (it took like 2 seconds to put my clothes back on) and then I gave back the safari balls I didn't use to the receptionist, who said as Crystal and I were leaving, " Thank you for playing, we hope to see you again."

Crystal and I then went back to the Pokemon center, to rest up for tommarow…

( Haha... ninjas, any way, Jake cought three new Pokemon, and what well happen in Crystal's contest next chapter... and always Review and make suggestions )


	36. The Fuchsia Ribbon

" Transfer complete, I'll take good care of Tauros, Ryhorn and Magmar for you."

Oak said over the phone, when I replied, " Thanks professor."

Crystal then saw me on the phone with Oak and then asked him, " Accuse me Pro. Oak, I was wondering how come I don't have a Pokedex? I mean you and Pro. Burch are both Pokemon professors."

Oak starched his head as he replied, " Well, umm that's because the Pokedex is my latest invention, and I haven't had the time to make it international just yet, in fact, Jake, Ryan and Morgan are the only three Pokedex holders in the world right now."

" Wow…"

I said as Crystal, Mew and I looked at my Pokedex, " Well I must be going now, but good luck with your contest today Crystal."

Oak finished, then Crystal replied, " Thank you Professor."

Then a southern voice sneered, " Oh big woop, you have one of those Pokedex thingys, you think your so special."

I knew that voice, so I decided to stay out of this, when Crystal turned around and scowled, " Humph, Courtney!"

Mew and I gulped as the two girls began to argue… again. Then about twenty minutes later, Crystal stopped the fighting and shouted, " Well, fine we'll settle this at the contest, right now!"

" Fine by me missy!"

Courtney snapped as both of them ran out of the Pokemon center. A bead of sweat dropped down my head as I told Mew, " Well, we better get to the contest hall to Mew."

Mew nodded and then we went to the contest hall. Once we got there and took are seats, Lilien came on stage and announced, " Welcome to the Fuchsia city Pokemon contest am your host Lilien! Now lets meet are judges, first we have Mr. Contesta, then we have the head of the Pokemon fan club Mr. Sukezo and finally we have Fuchsia city's very own nurse Joy, Now lets get started with are first contestant Crystal!"

Crystal came on to the stage, as Mew and I waved giant foam fingers (We got them from the entrance) and I cheered, " Go, Crystal!"

And then Crystal shouted, " Ok then, Pidgeot lets dance!"

Pidgeot flew out of it's Pokeball, with yellow stars and orange pumpkins swirling around it, " Now Pidgeot use roost!"

Crystal commanded, as white feathers floated around Pidgeot, Crystal then shouted, " Now, lets stir things up with a whirlwind!"

Wind swirled around and made the feathers fly everywhere, and then Crystal commanded, " Lets finish this up, use aerial ace!"

Pidgeot then looped around and caught every feather, making what looked like a wind tunnel rollercoaster, " Wow, now that's what I call wind power!"

Lilien said as Crsytal finished. And then other contestants preformed, but Courtney didn't make it pass the performance round, so Crystal looked somewhat sad that her rival lost, well sad that she didn't get a chance to beat her. But that didn't stop Crystal from making it to the final round, were her Combusken was facing a small white furred monkey, that was called a Mankey, " Now Combusken, use flamethrower!"

Crystal said as the flames scorched Mankey and knocked it out, and then Lilien announced, " Well there you have it, and the winner of the Fuchsia ribbon is Crystal!"

Mew and I cheered, as Crystal hugged Combusken and Mr. Contesta said, " Congratulations, as proof of your victory today, here is the Fuchsia ribbon."

As Crystal took the ribbon she said, " Um hum, I won the Fuchsia ribbon!"

Once we got back to the Pokemon center, I asked nurse Joy, " Hey nurse Joy, do you know where we should go for my next gym battle?"

Joy thought for a minute then said, " That's quite a puzzling question, so I would go to the Cinnabar island gym, their leader is good with questions like that…"

I was confused for a moment, until Crystal exclaimed, " Yes, that's a perfect place to go, because hopefully Cinnabar island is the sight for my last ribbon, so lets go!"

Crystal then grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the center and with Mew on my head, we started for Cinnabar island…

( Alright, Crystal won her fourth ribbon! but what will happen in the next chapter... you'll find out soon enough and always, Review and make suggestions )


	37. The Great Pokemon Race

As Crystal and I where walking on route eleven, I saw a bunch of posters that read, the great Pokemon race just ahead. I wonder what that is. I thought to myself, when Crystal suddenly stated, " Aww, she's so pretty."

I turned to see Crystal petting a white unicorn, with flames for were its hair would normally be, " Yeah pretty…"

I said in awe as I pulled out the Pokedex, " Rapidash: The fire horse Pokemon: Rapidash reaches its top speed of 150 mph after running just ten steps:"

" Dang, that's fast!"

I shouted, when all of a sudden, a thick Texan accent spoke out, " Yeah, bit to fast for me though, I tell you what."

Crystal and I turned to see a man dressed as a rancher, leaning on a post near the stable Rapidash was in. The man then continued, " The name's Hank and this here is my Rapidash."

Rapidash nodded, as Crystal and I told Hank are names. And then Crystal asked Hank, " So why would Rapidash be too fast for you Mr. Hank?"

Hank raised his hat and replied, " Well, its not really the fact that she's too fast, just to bumpy of a ride, which is a darn same, cause I wanted to race her in that there great Pokemon race thing, winning a ribbon like would really help dash out in are stock shows…"

Crystal looked over at Rapidash, smiled, and then asked Hank, " In that case, would you mind if I entered the race with Rapidash?"

Hank chuckled a bit when he answered, " Well, dash does seem to have taken a liking to yea, so go ahead and enter. Just dash back by sundown."

Hank then recalled Rapidash and handed Crystal her Pokeball. Crystal thanked Hank, and then we proceeded over the hill to the great race. Once we got there, I saw a huge crowd, surrounding a bunch of T.V monitors and other race contestants. Crystal and I both registered to race, when all of a sudden, a Brooklyn accent shouted, " Hey, Jake, Crystal, Good luck in the race!"

I turned to see Ryan, franticly waving at us and standing next to a large orange and black stripped dog, called Arcanine, " Thanks Ryan, you too!"

I waved back when a cold chill ran down my spine and a deep voice said, " Pffp, you'll need more luck too win this… or anything for that matter."

I turned to see Morgan walk up with a five foot, blue turtle, which stood on two legs and had two cannon coming from its back. " Hum, Morgan…"

I grimly stated, when Morgan turned his head and said, " Hump, come Blastoise, these losers aren't worth my time."

Blastoise snickered as they started to walk off, but suddenly, Crystal stepped in front of them. The pure fires of hatred burning in her eyes, as she pointed to them and shouted, " YOU, Im gonna make you pay for all the things you said!"

Crystal then charged for Morgan, thinking fast, I put Crystal in a full nelson hold, holding her back just enough form clawing Morgan's face off. Morgan remained expressionless, as I franticly said, " Crystal stop! Please! He's not worth the trouble…"

Crystal angrily pouted as she stopped like dead weight, making it really hard for me to hold her up. Morgan then took one last look at us and said, " Humph, pathetic…"

He then walked away to his racing spot. Once I released Crystal, she stood up and asked, " That Jerk. By the way Jake, how are you going to race, none of your Pokemon are big enough to ride on, are they?"

I smiled as I replied, " Oh that's easy, lets race Sycther!"

Sycther zoomed out and stood next to me with a grim expression, " Are you sure that's a good idea Jake, I mean after all…"

Crystal asked as I patted Sycther on the back and replied, " Sure it is, after the incident in celadon city, Sycther hasn't tried to slash me yet."

Sycther somewhat nodded, when Crystal smiled and said, " That's great, it looks like you and Sycther finally became friends, well then good luck in the race."

" You too."

I replied as Crystal called out Rapidash and took her race position, " Ready for this Sycther?"

I asked as I tied a rope around Sycther's waist and put on roller skates, then shouted, " Then lets do this!"

A bead of sweet dropped down Sycther's head as an announcer called out, " Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the seventh annul great Pokemon race! This is a one lap race around different terrains to test your Pokemon's speed, stamina and intelligence, now let the race begin!"

And with the sound of a gun shot, the race began. We all took of fast and within a few seconds, Crystal, Ryan, Morgan ( who was riding a white nine tailed fox ) and I were all tied for first. Until we got to the rocky field part of the race, were Sycther just decided to fly over the rocks. Not realizing, or probably not caring that I was still attached to the rope on the ground, " AH, wait Sycther don't fly up, I'm still on the ground and there's..."

I then smashed face first into a rock, " Rocks…. Oww."

I stated as I rolled to the ground. Mew popped out of his ball and started fanning me off. Then Sycther flew back down and I said, " We'll work on racing later, return…"

Once Sycther went back in his ball, I put away the rope and skates and went back to the audience stands. A few minutes later, I saw Crystal, Ryan and Morgan on the home stretch. Were Crystal managed too win by the horn on Rapidashs head, " Alright, Crystal you won!"

I exclaimed as Crystal stepped off Rapidash and replied, " Thanks Jake, Oh my, what happened to your face! There's a huge red make on it."

" Oh, umm… I got a little rocked blocked…"

Mew fell over laughing, while Crystal kind of giggled. Morgan didn't say anything as he left and Ryan couldn't get Arcanine to stop as he shouted, " Nyeh, stop Arcanine the race is over, Nyahhhha."

He then road away into the distance. Then a man in a suit came up to Crystal and said, " Congratulations on wining this year's race, as your prize, take this rare Pokemon egg."

The man handed Crystal a yellow, bricked patterned egg, " Wow, thank you!"

Crystal said as a blue ribbon was placed on Rapidash and they both posed for a wining photo. We then returned Rapidash to Hank, who was very impressed that she won, and said, " Thanks little miss, we now have something to show that Rapidash is a true winner. You two be careful now."

" We will, thanks Mr. Hank."

Crystal replied and then we continued on for cinnabar island…

(Yea Sycther learned to obey Jake and Crystal got a Pokemon egg, wonder whats in it? Also sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been lazy and always, Review and make Suggestions)


	38. TBEE101

Caution: the road ahead has several volcanic pits near the pathway; make haste while traveling. The sign read, as Crystal, Mew and I walked through the path. There were a lot of lava pits, but fortunately, none of them were blowing up. I thought when suddenly, a boy about my age jumped in front of us. He was wearing green combat pants, a gray and yellow T-shirt hoodie, and a backwards baseball cap. His blue eyes gleamed, as did his gold heart shaped necklace, when he pointed to me and shouted, " You, with the Mew on your shoulder, your Jake Dragon are u not?"

I smiled with confidence as I replied, " Haha, looks like I'm finally building a reputation, yes! I am Jake Dragon!"

Mew nodded in agreement, while a bead of sweat dropped down Crystal's head. The boy raised an eyebrow as he sighed, " I'd Love to burst your bubble, it wasn't so much your reputation, it was the Mew on your shoulder. You see I heard from the Cerulean gym leaders that they got beat be a boy called Jake Dragon who used a Mew against them, so I had to see the Mew."

His words felt like arrows as they shot at my ego, dealing a crushing blow. The boy then continued, " Any way, my name is Juno Runo, and am here to have a little test battle with your Mew, wadda say?"

Me and my shot ego, turned to Mew and replied, " Well it's Mew's choice, do want to battle buddy?"

Mew nodded and then flew in front of me. I quickly recovered from my depressing thought and exclaimed, " Ok Juno, your on!"

Juno smirked, as he pulled out a remote, pressed a button on it, and said, " Haha, good, now for this battle, I'll be using something a bit different, lets go TBEE-101."

A red light gleamed from the forest, then a large Beedrill came out, stood in front of Juno and said, in a thick Austrian accent, " TBEE-101, preparing for battle sequence."

" What kind of Beedrill is that!"

Crystal asked, as Juno snickered and replied, " It's mine and my beloveded Avia…s latest invention, TBEE-101, designed specially to combat Mew."

TBEE then looked at Mew and stated, " Acquiring target, acquiring target, target acquired, battle on!"

I smiled when I exclaimed, " No robot well ever get the best of any real Pokemon, especially my Mew, so lets do this!"

Then all of a sudden, TBEE covered his antennas and shouted, " ACK, voice irritating to sound sensors! Acquiring new target, acquiring new target, new target acquired, MUST DESTROY SPIKEY HAIRED CHILD!"

As TBEE aimed his drills at me, I sighed, " It figures…"

I then started to run back and fourth, avoiding TBEE's attacks. Mew tried to stop TBEE, but none of his psychic attacks seemed to work, ohh great. Crystal then shirked, " AH watch out Jake, Juno, cant you shut that thing off!"

Juno pressed his fingers together and replied, " Urm… well once TBEE-101 is engaged in battle… he can't stop until he defeats his opponent, also psychic attacks have no effect on him."

I then briefly looked over to see Crystal nearly strangling Juno as she shouted, " WHAT! What kind of idiot makes a robot they cant shut off!"

Juno's head seemed to fly around vigorously as he replied, " Heyyy, calm down!"

I then turned to face TBEE and shouted, " Psychic may not work, but this will, Go Charmeleon, and use metal claw!"

Charmeleon zoomed out his ball and slashed TBEE across his right eye, knocking him to the ground. TBEE then got up, half his face ripped off showing his mechanical insides, when I commanded, " Charmeleon, finish him off, use flamethrower!"

The flames knocked TBEE back and set him on fire. I sighed in relief, thinking it was all over, but then, TBEE got up (all of his skin burned off, so he's all robotic now) and limped towards me saying, " Musstt…. Dessstrooy…. Mustt terminate!"

I looked at a nearby lava pit and got an idea. I then shouted, " Ok Charmeleon, knock TBEE into one of those lava pits by using dragon rage!"

Charmeleon smiled as he blasted TBEE into the lava. TBEE resurfaced from the lava in a struggle and said, " OWW, hot… hot… severrre sssssystem dddaddamage… ca ana anannot… comm….putt…Buzzzzzzt…. AWW you hot blocked me bro…."

And with that, TBEE held one of his drills in the air and sank into the lava. Juno then dropped to his knees and said, " Oh, looks like I got pie on my face, aww."

Crystal sighed in relief when Charmeleon went up to Juno, took a pair of black sunglasses form his bag, put them on and said, " Mel, char, charmeleon!"

(Translation: Your terminated #$%^&)

I laughed as I said, " Right, good job Charmeleon, return."

As Charmeleon went back into his ball, I handed Juno back his glasses and said, " Sorry about your robot, but it was attacking me."

Mew nodded in agreement as he landed back on my shoulder. Juno sighed and replied in a mellow tone, " Yeah don't worry about it, however Avia is gonna kill me for losing her robot, so here, take this upgrade disc, that way I can say I upgraded him and he ran away."

He then handed me a small clear case with a disc inside it," Umm, thanks."

I said, when Juno got up and said on last thing, " Also Jake, I wanna challenge you again, for real the next time!"

I smiled and replied, " Your on Juno."

He then ran back into the forest. Crystal then turned to me and asked, " Jake, how come every time we meet a trainer, there always really weird?"

Mew and I shrugged, that is a good question, but I soon lost focus on that as we continued for Cinnabar island…

(Haha Terminator, I love that movie, so you can guess the curse word Charmeleon said, also thank u Komodoking, for the OC of Juno Runo, you will be seeing him again at the leauge, and always, Review and make suggestions)


	39. Surf or Swim

" Umm…"

I uttered as I stared out on to the sea. Crystal and I were standing on the south coast of Kanto, there was suppose to be a boat around here that lead to Cinnabar Island. I then scratched my head and looked at the map saying, " I don't get it, the map said there should be a dock around here, but were?"

Crystal then pointed to the map and said, " Jake, I think the dock is in Vermillion city…"

I looked closely and saw that she was right. I then face palmed myself and replied, " Ohh yeah, it is… so now what?"

Suddenly, a bunch of clothes landed in my face. Then as I pulled them off, I noticed that Crystal had changed into a blue two piece swim suit, that wasn't quite a bikini, but still cute (Really cute). Crystal then turned to me with a smile and said, " Well then, I guess we just have to swim."

I blushed as I replied, " Uuaah, ok."

Crystal then jumped into the water and shouted back to me, " Come on Jake, let's go!"

I smiled as I gathered Crystal's clothes and wrapped them around them around her Pokemon egg, then I called out, " Lapras, let's surf!"

Lapras came out and hit the water, then I jumped on her back and she started to swim. Once we caught up with Crystal, I turned to her and asked, " Hey Crystal, do you wanna ride on Lapras, it's a lot less tiring."

Crystal then crossed her arms over Lapras's back and replied, " Thanks for offering Jake, but I love swimming."

I nodded and replied, " I see, by the way, how did you change swim suits again?"

Crystal looked confused as she asked, " What do you mean, I never changed suits again?"

" Then how did you get the gray strips on your top?"

I asked, as Crystal looked at her top and gulped. I stared in shock, as Crystal turned around and saw a blue jellyfish like Pokemon with red bulbs on the sides of its head, attached to her back. With hearts in the Pokemons' eyes, it called out, " Tentacool…"

Crystal's face turned to one of pure horror as she screamed, " Waaaahhhhh!"

She then kicked Tentacool about a thousand feet away, jumped on Lapras and shouted, " Lapras, move, go fast, go turbo, just GO!"

Lapras then speeded as fast as she could, for about ten minutes, and then finally slowed back down. As I dizzily regained my breath, I asked Crystal, " Woahh…Ummp- uugh… feel better now?"

Crystal crossed her arms over her chest and replied, " I got felt up by tentacles… *sniff* I need a hug."

Crystal pretty much tackled me with her hug, and I would have hugged back, but she was crushing my arms, " _Ooook, crushing bones now_…"

I uttered in pain, but some how the hug still felt nice. Then as Crystal released me, she asked, " Hey, why are my clothes glowing?"

I turned to see that a faint glow was coming from under the pile of clothes where I had put her egg. We then pulled off some the clothes and saw that Crystal's Pokemon egg, was glowing, " It's hatching…"

I said as Crystal picked up the egg. Then it grew a tiny tail, hands, feet, and ears, and once the glow faded, it reveled a yellowish brown shrew, with black eyes, " Aww, he's so adorable."

Crystal said while cradling her new Pokemon. The Pokemon then yawned, " Sand, sandshrew."

And fell asleep when I pulled out the Pokedex, " Sandshrew: The mouse Pokemon: Disliking water, it lives in deep burrows and arid areas."

" Hum, cool."

I said in a somewhat sad tone. Crystal picked up on my tone and asked, " Jake, are you alright?"

I turned my head slightly and replied, " Its just…"

I then pulled out Charmeleon's Pokeball and continued, " Charmeleon… I'm kind of worried about him. Especially since both Ryan and Morgan's starters fully evolved, and I just want him and all my Pokemon to be ready when we face them again…"

Crystal smiled a gentle smile as she replied, " Don't worry Jake, I know you and your Pokemon will be ready to face them, no matter the odds, especially Charmeleon."

" Lap, lapras!"

Lapras happily added, as I smiled and exclaimed, " Your right, when ever the time comes, I know we'll be ready, no matter what!"

Crystal nodded as I handed her a Pokeball and said, " Here, put Sandshrew in a Pokeball, remember, the Pokedex said it didn't like water."

"Oh, right."

Crystal said as she zapped Sandshrew inside the ball. Crystal then put her normal clothes back on as I pointed forward and shouted, " There, were almost to Cinnabar Island!"

The island then came into view and Lapras speeded up to go ashore…

( This Chapter repersented how Tentacools piss me when surfing, any how, I know I said I would never update on Saturday, but I will tomarrow, because the next chapter with be the most exciting yet, its also one of my favorites, and always, review and make suggestions )


	40. A Dragon Roars

Once we arrived at Cinnabar Island, I turned to Lapras and said, " Thanks for the ride la,… Lapras!"

I asked when all of a sudden, dark circles appeared under Lapras's eyes and she started to sweat like see was sick, " Lapras, are you ok, here take a rest."

I said as I called Lapras back into her ball. Crystal then pulled out Sandshrew's Pokeball and said, " Ok Sandshrew, come on…"

" Wait!"

I interrupted, as Crystal gave me a confused look and I continued, " Leave Sandshrew in his Pokeball, I have a bad feeling about this place… Let's try and find a Pokemon center."

Crystal nodded, then pointed to a strange satellite tower and said, " Hey look at that tower over there, maybe that's were the Pokemon center is."

I nodded in agreement and we headed for the tower. It took us a few minutes to get there, however, to my surprise, as we arrived at the lake sitting in front of the tower. We saw a team rocket member, one I recognized, he was the guy that attack the cerulean sisters back at the gym, Archer I think. Crystal and I then dove behind the bushes as I whispered, " Why is team rocket here? Oh well, we better get out of here."

Crystal nodded, when suddenly, Archer turned around and spoke, " What! Who dares to try and sneak up on Archer!"

Then a Beedrill flew in front of Crystal and I. But this Beedrill was different from others I've seen; it had several shiny color splotches all over it. The Beedrill then forced Crystal and I out of the bushes and into Archer's sight, " Oh, well isn't this a treat, it's that boy who stopped me back in Cerulean City."

Archer sneered, when another voice came from behind the Beedrill and said, " Hahaha and the same one who tried to stop me in Celadon City…"

Then, that team rocket girl Molly appeared by Beedrill's side. I arose in anger as I shouted, " I'm not some boy, my name's Jake!"

" Jake, calm down! We need to get out of here!"

Crystal said, as she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away. But the Beedrill jumped in front of us and knocked us down again. Then Molly said, " Aww, it seems that my ultimate Pokemon doesn't want you two to leave, haha."

" Ultimate Pokemon!"

I asked, when Archer replied, " Hum ha, yes Jake, ultimate Pokemon!"

Suddenly a Blastosie, with splotches like Beedrill's, jumped out of the lake and stood next to Archer, " W-what are they?"

I demanded, when Archer sighed and explained, " Very well, I'll explain are ultimate Pokemon project. It all started with that super evolution satellite you see over there, it forces Pokemon to evolve past their normal power…"

He then pointed to the satellite tower as he continued, "We originally tested it on Pokemon eggs as they were hatching, but it seemed to nothing, other then give a Pokemon a move they should know, like your Eevee's earthquake that you used before…"

I then realized that the same thing must have happened with Scyther. Then Archer continued, " Then we tested it on Pokemon that could evolve, but the waves that the satellite emits, makes Pokemon that aren't used to it sick and unable to evolve normally, so we invented an evolution serum, using Celadon City flowers. It worked, but only the Pokemon's color changed, not their power…"

" Like my Pidgeot."

Crystal nervously whispered to me, when Archer further explained, " So then we decided to create genetically enhanced Pokemon clones, that could handle the satellite waves. And we did this by using the technology one of are agents stole from Sliph co."

" That would be me!"

A shrill voice announced, when Mizune emerged from the shadows and stood next to Archer, when he finished, " And with these successful clones you see before you, Team Rocket will most defiantly reach are goal of taking over the world!"

I gulped as Crystal suddenly got up and shouted, " That's insane! And you're stupid, no clone could ever beat a…MMMPH!"

Beedrill, shooting a string shot attack, suddenly interrupted Crystal. Covering her mouth and sticking her to a nearby tree, " Crystal!"

I shouted when Archer came up said, " How annoying, but it matters not, because you two will have the honor of being are ultimate Pokemon's first victims!"

Enraged, I called out, " No way, I'll never let you get away with this! Go Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon stood ready for battle, but like Lapras, dark circles came under his eyes and he looked sick. Charmeleon struggled to stay up, until he realized what was going on and saw Crystal trying to break free from the string. Charmeleon, somehow, found it with himself, to stand and fight! Archer looked in shock at Charmeleon, when I commanded, " Alright Charmeleon, let's free Crystal with a metal claw!"

Charmeleon's claw glowed sliver, when suddenly, Archer shouted, " Blastoise, use ultimate hydro pump!"

A giant stream of water engulfed Charmeleon, I could hear him screaming in pain, then as the water stopped, and I saw Charmeleon hit the ground, I noticed, that his tail flame had gone out, " Charmeleon! Ahhck!"

I screamed when a long, blue discolored, splotchy, dragon fish came out of the lake and wrapped it's body around me, squeezing tightly, " You're not going anywhere kid…"

Mizune snickered as Charmeleon tried desperately to get up, " My my, what should your Charmeleon do now, on the one had, he could go reignite his tail at the volcano on this island, but your trainer may not be in the best shape when you get back, or you could try and fight, and defiantly die…"

I cringed in pain as the fish squeezed me tighter and Charmeleon shouted, " Mel, char… char… meleon…"

I looked at Charmeleon and told him, " Charmeleon, go… get your tail flame going again, or you'll die…"

Tears started to run down Charmeleon's face as he shook his head and replied, " Char… Meleon! Char!"

I then glared at Charmeleon and screamed, " I am your trainer Charmeleon! Now do as I say and go light your fire! AHHHHH!"

The Pokemon's constraint had become so tight that I could barely breath. Charmeleon then started to slam his fist to the ground screaming,

" Char, char, char… Char… CHAr… CHAR, CHAR, CHAR, CHAR, CHARR, MELEONNNNN!"

Then Charmeleon stood up and his tail flame came back in blue fire and his eyes turned to a blood red. Then he began to glow a blinding bright white. The rocket members stood in shock as Archer uttered, " Impossible…"

Stars seemed to fly around Charmeleon as he grew to about 7'5". His neck grew longer and two horns came form the back of his head, he also sprouted large dragon wings. Once the glow faded, I saw that his scales had turned a dark gray (Almost black), the inside of his wings was a dark red and as he stretched them out, he let out a mightly roar that shook the very ground, " GHRYROOOOOOOZARD!"

I looked in awe as I uttered, " Cha, Charizard…"

Charizard then blasted a dragon rage attack at the Pokemon that was holding me. This caused it to release me and surprisingly, cause the Pokemon to turn to dust, " Nooo, it can't be… the clones are instable!"

Archer shouted, when Charizard helped me up and I said, " Charizard, you evolved too…"

Charizard nodded and gave a thumbs up, when Molly shouted, " Urggh, Beedrill, kill the girl, use an ultimate poison sting!"

" MMMMNNNN!"

Crystal muffled as Charizard jumped in front of her and hit Beedrill with a flamethrower (Which was now blue fire) that instantly caused Beedrill to disintegrate. Charizard and I then freed Crystal, and as she fell into my arms I asked, " Crystal, are you alright?"

Crystal nodded while staring at Charizard. Charizard glared at Blastoise, who started to back away, then turned around and tried to run away. When Charizard trapped it in a swirling vortex of fire, " That was fire spin…"

I said, as Charizard swooped for Blastoise and grabbed him. He then took Blastoise high into the air, doing several summer slats before spiraling down in a nosedive. Charizard released Blastoise just before hitting the ground, slamming him instantly into dust, " That was seismic toss…"

I said as the team rocket members stood back in horror. Charizard landed in front of Crystal and I, then kneeled down, " Let's go Crystal…"

I smiled as I jumped on Charizard's back. Crystal then held on to my waist and said, " Jake now might be a bad time to say this, but I really don't like flyINNNNNNNGGG!"

Crystal shirked, as Charizard spread his wings, and took to the sky. The feeling of being in the air, and the crisp wind hitting my, was an incredible and exhilarating feeling all at once, but I'll enjoy flying later. I then pointed to the tower and exclaimed, " Ok Charizard, take down that satellite with a flamethrower!"

Charizard swooped down and quickly destroyed the satellite with its powerful flames. But then, Archer's Ferrow flew in front of us, and Archer said, " You wont get away that easily!"

Then, out of nowhere, I heard a crazy old man voice shout, " Magmar, use fire blast!"

A large ball of fire knocked down Ferrow, and as I looked down, I saw a old bald man, dressed in a lab coat, Hawaiian shirt, shorts and round sunglasses, that didn't go up to his eyes, he also had a crazy white mustache, he then shouted, " Nayhaha, not a bad shot for a sixty year old bald man eyh!"

his Magmar nodded in agreement. Then Charizard, Crystal and I flew towards the volcano, to meet this mysterious man…

( This was my favorite Chapter to write, for many reasons, and now Jake has a Black Charizard! But who this mystery man who helped out are heroes? find in the next chapter and always, review and make suggestions )


	41. The Burning Questions

Once we landed on top of the volcano, the man recalled his Magmar and said, " Heard that Charizard roar form all the way up here. And then I saw that explosion and team rocket and figured, I might as well lend a hand, Nayhaha…"

Crystal and I got of Charizard, and as Crystal regained her balance, I said to the man, " Yeah, thanks for the help for Mr. My name is Jake."

" And my name's Crystal."

Crystal also added. The old man then adjusted his shades as he replied, " Nice to meet you both, my name's Blaine, am a scientist here at Cinnabar island."

Crystal then examined Blaine carefully and asked, " Wait, you' re a scientist?"

Blaine scratched the back of his head when he replied, " Nyahaha, yep, I may not look like it, but am one of the best scientist's you'll ever meet. By the way, Jake, this is your Charizard, correct?"

Charizard and I nodded, and then Blaine continued, " Then, if you don't mind, I'd like to examine your Charizard, after all it's not every day that you see one with such unusual coloring."

Charizard's eyes widened, as he looked at his wings and then at his body. He then got dizzy and passed out, I guess he didn't even realize that he was a different color then a normal Charizard. Crystal and I sweated, when I replied, " I think Charizard needs that…"

A few minutes later, after we arrived at Blaine's lab. Mew, Crystal and I were watching Blaine wave a scanner over Charizard. Then, suddenly, Blaine turned to us and exclaimed, " Nyahaha, well I'm happy to say that your Charizard is completely stable and healthy!"

I sighed in relief as I petted Charizard's head and said, " That's great! Did you hear that buddy, you're completely healthy!"

Mew nodded as Charizard smiled, and then Blaine examined Mew saying, " Ah, mysterious Mew, such a rare Pokemon, no doubt, you must be either a really great trainer, or a really lucky one, Nyahaha."

His words reminded me of why we were even here in the first place. So I turned to Blaine and asked, " By the way Blaine, do you know were the Cinnabar island gym is?"

Blaine's shades gleamed as a wicked smile came across his face as he replied, " Nyahaha, well… I do know were the gym is… but I won't tell you endless you can answer my riddle!"

I smirked as I recalled Charizard and replied, " Ha, a riddle, bring it on!"

Mew nodded as Blaine exclaimed, " Nyahaha, very well, here it is. A man rode into town on a Rapidash on Monday, stayed for to three days and left on Friday, how is this possible?"

My mind went blank, as I started to think and think, and then think some more, until Crystal said, " Jake, I saw an ice cream stand outside, I'm going to go get a cone, did you want anything, it might help you relax."

I shook my head and replied, " No, go on ahead, I'm fine, I just need to figure out this question…"

Crystal sighed as she walked out the door…

* * *

_**Flash to Crystal's point of view…**_

* * *

After I got my ice cream, I started walking across the beach. The sounds of the waves hitting the coast line was so relaxing, which was just what I needed after are run in with team rocket. Then suddenly, I saw a small tan and blue mouse Pokemon with a long nose and closed eyes, sitting on the beach, " Aww, it's soo, CUTE!"

I shouted as I leaned over to pet it, when suddenly, a boy, around the age of eleven, wearing a red shirt with a black flame symbol on it, a necklace with a large broken bird talon at the end of it, light red shades that were at the tip of his nose just under his eyes, that had on a black Phaedra hat and dark green cargo pants, also his hair was dirty blonde and messed up, popped out of the sand, grabbed the Pokemon and shouted in an English accent, " Hey, what's the big idea, didn't your parents ever teach you it was wrong to go around and steal other peoples Pokemon, HUMMM!"

A bead of sweat dropped down my head as I replied, " Oh, I wasn't trying to steal him, and I didn't know he was your Pokemon, am sorry."

The boy held the Pokemon to his chest when he replied, " Humph, well you should be…"

I looked closely at his Pokemon and asked, " So what kind of Pokemon is he?"

" Oh, I'll show you."

The boy replied as he squeezed the Pokemon and a fire stream shot out of his mouth and melted my ice cream! I started to tear up as I shouted, " My ice cream, waaahh, you jerk!"

I then started to cry a little, as the boy nervously shook and said, " Oh… come on… don't cry, please…umm… wait! I know, one of my grandpa's riddles might cheer you up, ok, a man rode into town on a Rapidash on Monday, stayed for three days and left on Friday, wanna know how?"

Wasn't that Jake's riddle that Blaine gave him? I thought as I wiped my tears and nodded, then the boy continued, " Because the Rapidash's nickname was Friday! Get it…"

I dropped my ice cream cone, realizing that this boy was Blaine's grandson, and said, " Yea, I got it, thanks that actually really helps me out, bye now."

I started to dash back for the lab when the boy shouted back, " Hey wait!... Are you going to finish that ice cream?"

I looked back to see the cone on the floor he was pointing too, and replied, " Um, no, you can have it…"

"YEA!"

The Boy shrieked as I continued for the lab…

* * *

_**Back to Jake's point of view…**_

* * *

" It's twenty-three, it has to be!"

I shouted, when Blaine sweated, " For the sixth time, the answer is not twenty-three!"

Mew patted my shoulder as I fell over and curled into the feudal position and started shaking. When all of a sudden, Crystal bursts through the door and whispered to me, " The Rapidash's nickname is Friday…"

I got up and asked, " Really? Was it that simple?"

Crystal happily nodded as I turned to Blaine and exclaimed, " The Rapidash's nickname is Friday!"

Blaine sighed as he shouted, " YES! You are correct! Now as I promised, the gym… is closed due to volcanic activity…"

Crystal and I anime fainted, then Blaine continued, " But the gym leader will be more then happy to take your challenge because… I'm the gym leader, Blaine the master of the burring questions!"

I got up immediately, stared at Blaine and with a burning fire inside me, I smiled…

( Blaine was the gym leader! who could have guessed that (sarcasm) lol, any way, hope no one got to confused with the point of view switch, if so tell, but I wont do that again in the middle of the chapter, also next Chapter, Jake takes on Blaine! how well that turn out, and always, Review and make suggestions )


	42. Hot Hot Hot!

" Then Blaine I challenge you for my seventh badge!"

I exclaimed as Blaine chuckled, " Nyahaha, I except your challenge Jake, however are battle will take place on the beach outside since my actual gym is still under going some volcanic activity."

Mew and I nodded as the four stepped outside. Then a man in a white coat with Pokemon judge flags in his hands, came out and stepped between Blaine and I and announced, " This is an official gym battle between leader Blaine and challenger Jake, at state is the volcano badge, each trainer will use one Pokemon with no substitutions allowed, now let the battle begin!"

" Magmar, lets go!"

" Lapras, battle stance!"

Blaine and I called out as Crystal cheered, " Come on Jake put out this guy's fire!"

I nodded as Lapras and Magmar intensely stared at each other then Blaine shouted, " I'll start this off then, Magmar use sunny day!"

The sunlight became harsh when I commanded, " Lapras, use hydro pump!"

Lapras hit Magmar dead on, but since her attack was weakened by sunny day, Magmar quickly shook it off. Blaine then stated, " Not bad, but you'll need more then powerful attacks to beat me, Magmar use flamethrower!"

Magmar's now more powerful flames scorched for Lapras when I shouted, " Lapras quick, jump in the water and dodge those flames!"

Lapras submerged herself under water barely avoiding the attack when Blaine laughed, " Nyahahaha inventive but still not good enough Jake, Magmar heat up the water with your flamethrower!"

The flames forced the water to start boiling, which caused Lapras to shriek in pain as I shouted, " Lapras, quick use surf!"

Lapras, using the water from the beach, crated a giant title wave that purged towards Magmar as Blaine commanded, " Ha, now that's interesting Magmar destroy that wave with a fire blast!"

The blast broke the wave apart and forced Lapras to land in front of Magmar when Blaine commanded, " Magmar use dynamic punch!"

White energy to Magmar's fist as he punched Lapras back into the ocean, " Ah, Lapras are you ok?"

I shouted as Lapras resurfaced and regained her focus when I commanded, " Alright then Lapras use surf one more time!"

Lapras made a wave again and headed for Magmar while Blaine sighed and said," Hum, this again, oh well Magmar fire blast once more and fallow it with dynamic punch again!"

The wave shattered again but as Lapras landed and Magmar's fist headed for him I smiled and said, " Gotcha, now Lapras use ice beam on Magmar's fist!"

The ice beam created a pillar of ice that trapped Magmar's fist deep with in it, " What the, no way!"

Blaine uttered as the sunlight faded and I smiled commanding, " Yes, now Lapras finish him off use with a full power hydro pump!"

Magmar's expression turned to one of pure terror, as Lapras blasted him with all her might. This blasted Magmar out of the ice and into a near by sand dune, this attack knocked Magmar out cold so the judge raised a flag and announced, " Magmar is unable too battle, the winner is Lapras, the victory of this battle to the challenger Jake!"

" Yes, great job Lapras!"

I exclaimed as I hugged Lapras, and then Blaine recalled Magmar and said, " Nyahaha that was a heated battle Jake, even I learned something from it. So here you've won this volcano badge."

Blaine then gave me a fire shaped badge as Crystal said, " You did great Jake and hey with this badge that means you only have one left to win before the Pokemon league."

Mew also nodded as I smiled, held my badge in the air and exclaimed, " Your right Crystal, and more importantly I won the VOLCANO BADGE!"

I then recalled Lapras when Blaine said, " You'll find the Cinnabar island Pokemon center straight along this coast line, you should find it with in a few minutes, oh and good luck to both of you in the future nyhahaha."

" Thanks Blaine!"

Crystal and I said as we headed along to coast to the Pokemon center…

* * *

( So Jake has his seventh badge what will happen next time? I know but you dont X) Also glad to be updating again and I'll be updating more and more now that I finally have some time off from school haha )


	43. The Cinnbar Ribbon

The next morning Mew and I awoke to the sound of Crystal franticly running around trying to get ready as she said, " Ok, should I use this one or this one, how should I style my hair, oh what should I wear…. Grhaaa…"

Mew and I sweated as I got up, grabbed Crystal's shoulders and said, " Ok claim down take a deep breath and tell me whats got you so worried about today's contest. Normally your pumped up and dragging me to the contest hall right now?"

Crystal looked down a little before she replied, " Oh its just that the grand festival is a few days and if I don't win this contest then I cant go to the grand festival this year…"

I released Crystal's shoulders as I smiled and told her, " Well then just do your best and your sure to win."

Crystal smiled as she took a deep breath and replied, " Humm, your right Jake, now come on the contest is starting soon!"

Mew and I nodded as Crystal grabbed the back of my jacket caller and dragged me off the contest hall. Once we got there Crystal went to the back room to prepare while Mew and I sat next to Blaine, wait, " Blaine? What are you doing here?"

I asked, " Nyahaha, I love contest battles there fun to watch and are helpful for both coordinators and trainers."

Blaine laughed as I replied, " What do you mean helpful for both?"

Blaine adjusted his glasses as he explained, "The way coordinators combine their attacks to make them look good can also be used by trainers to make their attacks more powerful."

I thought about his words before I spoke, " Huh never thought of it that way, combine my attacks…"

Then suddenly, the lights to the stage came on a Lilien announced, " Welcome to the Cinnabar island Pokemon contest, I'm your host Lilien! Now let's meet are judges first we have Mr. Contesta, then the head of the Pokemon fan club Mr. Sukezo and finally Cinnabar island's very own nurse Joy! Now lets begin with are first contestant Crystal!"

Crystal came on to the stage and took a deep breath as I cheered, " Woo, yea, you got this Crystal!"

"Mew, mew, mew!"

Mew also added while spinning around my head and then Crystal shouted, " Right, ok Sandshrew, let's dance!"

Sandshrew came out and stood ready when Crystal commanded, " Now lets start this off with a sandstorm!"

Sandshrew stomped his foot and created a large sandstorm making thing hard to see but I did hear Crystal say, " Ok Sandshrew now use sand tomb!"

The sand then formed into a large heart the hovered above the stage. Then Crystal pointed up and shouted, " Ok Sandshrew, let's finish this off with a dig!"

Sandshrew then busted out of the heart did a midair flip and landed in a cute pose with a wink, " Awwwww."

The crowd and myself sighed as the judges gave their scores. Crystal had made it passed the performance round and to the final stage of the battle rounds. It was her Kirlia against a small white monkey looking Pokemon that was called a Mankey according to the Pokedex. A few minutes later Kirlia knocked out Mankey with her psychic power and Lilien announced, " Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen the winner of the Cinnabar ribbon is Crystal!"

Crystal then hugged Kirlia (perhaps a little too tightly) and started jumping up and down saying, " YES, we won, we won, we won!"

Kirlia gave a smile as she went back into her ball and then Mr. Contesta presented Crystal with the Cinnabar ribbon and said, " Congratulations miss Crystal this is your fifth ribbon which means you can compete at the grand festival on One island this Friday."

Crystal nodded and took her ribbon saying, " Thank you, yes I did it, umm hum I won my fifth ribbon!"

Once we got back to the Pokemon center Crystal immediately packed up are stuff and said, " Come on Jake the fairy for One island is leaving soon!"

Crystal then grabbed my caller again and dragged me outside. With Mew on my head I sighed, " Ok, lets go I guess…"

Mew nodded as Crystal turned back and smiled at me. She then released me and we both ran to catch the fairy boat…

(Yay Crystal won her last ribbon, which means its time for the grand festival, sorry its been so long since I've updated, I've been busy with things also expect updates every other Friday)


	44. Tentacurl Attack

"Blaghgaaahhaa…"

I gurgled as I threw up over the edge of the boat. Mew was patting my back when Crystal asked, " Jake are you ok?"

Still hanging over the edge of I sickly replied, " Yea, I just get I little sea sick."

Crystal raised an eyebrow and asked, " You get sea sick?"

"Yea, why do u ask?"

I replied when Crystal continued, " Its just that you live in a giant flying pyramid and when we were surfing on Lapras you were fine, so you were the last person I'd ever expect to get sea sick."

Still sick I answered, " I don't get air sick and Lapras is to small for me to feel the wave vibrations, oh vibrations…"

I was about to throw up again when all of a sudden a piece of paper hit me in the face. It filled with complex calculations that made no sense to me when somebody tapped me on the shoulder and said with a dorky voice, " Excuse me, that's mine."

I took the paper off my face and turned to my left to see a sixteen year old boy hung over the edge of the boat like me, he was dressed in a purplish blue polo shirt with a black tie, kaki pants and his hair was light brown and fluffy which also matched his eyes. As I handed back the paper I said, " Oh, here you go other sea sick guy."

As he took the paper the guy replied, " Am not sea sick, I just didn't know that there were carrots in the soup, ghha carrots… My name's Bill by the way."

" I'm Jake."

I said when Crystal also said, " I'm Crystal."

Bill turned around and said, " Its nice to meet you both…"

Then Bill spotted Mew and exclaimed, " Oh, so you're the boy who caught Mew, Pro. Oak was telling me about you; I must admit I was wondering if I'd ever see Mew through my PC system."

" Wait, your PC system?"

Crystal asked when Bill nodded and replied, " Yea I developed the PC system, I was actually on my to One island to perform a system check and watch the grand festival."

Crystal smiled and exclaimed, " Really! I'm competing in the grand festival!"

Bill smiled back and replied, " Cool, I guess I'll be rooting for you then."

Crystal and Bill began to talk about coordinating while I felt sick again and about to throw up once more. When suddenly, as I was hanging over the edge a grey tentacle reached up from the water and took my necklace. In disbelief I shouted, " My necklace… Give it back you tentacle fiend!"

I then jumped off the boat and grabbed the tentacle while Mew was sitting on my head. Then Crystal yelled, " Jake are you crazy it's just a necklace!"

As resurfaced from the water, I turned back to Crystal and shouted, " It's not just a necklace, it belonged to my great grandfather and is the symbol of my family I can't just lose it!"

As I took the necklace from the tentacle Crystal said, " But Jake I need you at the grand festival, what if…"

Suddenly more tentacles came up attached to a swarm of angry blue jellyfish looking Pokemon. I turned to Crystal and smiled as I said, " Don't worry I'll be back in time to cheer you on… as soon as I can."

The boat and Crystal faded away into the distance as I thought how am I gonna get out of this one. I turned to Mew and said, " Mew try and fling me into the air as high as you can!"

Mew nodded as I grabbed on to his tail, kicking away several tentacles when Mew flinged me about fifty feet in the air. Quickly acting I called out, " Charizard, lets fly!"

Charizard came out and started to fly as I landed on his back. Mew landed on my head as well once I put on my necklace and said, " Thanks, you two, now lets get back to the boat!"

Charizard tried to fly in the direction of the boat, but those jellyfish, which according to the Pokedex were called Tentacurl, kept blasting hydro pumps at us. Charizard was able to dodge the attacks but he couldn't keep this up for too long. So looking franticly I spotted a nearby island and shouted, " Charizard land on that island!"

Charizard nodded and rushed for the island. Once we landed I saw that the Tentacurl were coming ashore. Mew and Charizard stood ready for a fight, but then I remembered what Blair said about the sooth bell she gave me. Reaching into my bag I grabbed the bell and thought to myself, hope this works, I then proceeded to ring the bell. A charming sound came form the bell that made the anger drain away from the Tentacurl as the calmly swayed back into the water. I sighed in relief, " Phew it worked great job you two."

I then petted Mew and Charizard's head. Once I recalled Charizardi heard a croaky but feminine voice say, " Impressive use of that sooth bell to calm the Tentacurl down."

Mew and I turned to see an older lady with simi long gray hair and a rather fierce look in her eyes. She wore a thick purple dress with a white apron and thick green broche. Then as she put a large wooden cane in front of her feet she I asked, " Oh thanks I guess, by the way who are you and do you know were we are?"

The woman turned her head and said, " I know who and were I am, but you are rude and at Three island."

I felt panicked as I shouted, " Gyhaa… not good I have to get to One island fast, Go…"

But before I could finish the woman interrupted, " I wouldn't fly over miles of ocean on a Charizard and given your relationship with the Tentacurl I wouldn't try and surf ethier. However there is a boat that goes from here to one island tomorrow."

I sat on the beach as I sighed, " Great, then what I'm gonna do til then."

Then the woman said, " You seem like a smart trainer, why not head to the forest here for some training, after all with the Pokemon league coming up I'm sure you'll need it."

Mew and I got up and looked into the forest as I asked the woman, " Humm, sounds like a good idea… Lets do it Mew, by the way Miss, who are you really?"

The woman looked at me and replied, " Me… well really I'm just a simple old woman who enjoys helping young trainers."

I starched my head and asked again, " Well ok then, my name is Jake by the way."

The woman nodded at me and replied, " Introducing yourself first is a good sign of respect, so I'll tell my name, It's Agatha… Good luck with your training Jake."

I nodded as Mew and I headed into the forest and I thought to myself, Agatha… why does that name sound so… I couldn't quite put my finger on it but its almost like that name strikes both fear and power in my heart…

( We all know who Agatha is right?... any how the Grand festival begins next chapter, which will be told in Crystal's point of view. and always Review and make suggestions )

_**P.S. Be my 100th review and I'll give you Johto spoilers **_


	45. Welcome to the Grand Festival

_**This chapter is told in Crystal's point of view**_

After I lost sight of Jake I went over to a lounging chair and began to sulk when bill said, " Um, ah don't worry I'm sure Jake will be fine… even if Tentacurl aren't known for their kindness…"

Bill sweated as I turned to him and replied, " Yea I'm not all that worried about Jake."

Bill then anime fainted as he exclaimed, " WHAT! Your not even worried about your friend?"

I sort of smiled at Bill when I said, " I'm not worried about Jake, because I know he's strong and he'll always pull through…"

Bill smiled as I ran up to the edge of the boat and shouted, " And if you don't… I'll knock you all the way back to Pallet town!"

I saw Bill kind of smile out of the corner of my eye when suddenly the boat stopped and the captain announced, " All ashore for One island and the Grand festival, and for all you coordinators competing I wish you all the best of luck!"

I smiled as I grabbed our stuff and went ashore. A few minutes later Bill and I arrived at a pentagon shaped building with blue pointed towers at each corner. Outside was a large crowd of people going to a verity of concision stands. Then Bill turned to me and said, " Well Crystal… Welcome to the grand stadium."

" Grand stadium…"

I uttered. I felt nervous as I walked inside; it was well decorated with red carpet, ribbons, banners and pictures of past top coordinators. I then saw nurse Joy standing at a large desk, I rushed over and asked, " Excuse me, is this the registration desk?"

Joy happily replied, " Why yes it is, now registration requires five ribbons, do you have them?"

I pulled out my ribbon case and said, " Oh yes here you go."

Nurse Joy examined my ribbons and after clicking a few keys on a computer she handed back my ribbons and a yellow card and said, " And done, welcome to the grand festival Crystal, your id number is seven. So if you'll please go to the coordinator room the performance round is about to begin."

I nodded and then Bill said, " Good luck Crystal, I'll be cheering for ya."

I nodded again then went to the waiting room. The inside of the room was filled with other coordinators, including Courtney. I took a seat in the corner as I waited; I felt so nervous then I suddenly heard Lilien announce,

" Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls this is the moment you've all been waiting for, welcome to the Kanto Grand Festival! I'm your master of ceremonies Lilien, and remember the coordinator who wins the grand festival earns the title of top coordinator and wins the beautiful ribbon cup! Now let's meet are judges for this event, first we have Mr. Contesta, then the head of the Pokemon fan club Mr. Sukezo and not one not two but three nurse Joys. Now without further ado lets meet are first contestant for the double performance round, Crystal Aurora!"

I took a deep breath and rushed out to the stage. The stadium was filled with people but I did manage to see Bill cheering in the front row as I called out, " Ok Kirlia, Sandsherw, let's dance!"

Kirlia and Sandsherw came out and greeted the crowd as I called out, " Now Sandsherw use sandstorm and Kirlia use psychic to shape it!"

A sandstorm brewed and Kirlia shaped into a roller costar, which Sandsherw started to slide around on, when I commanded, " Ok, now Kirlia use thunderbolt and Sandsherw make a sand tomb around the thunderbolt."

When both attacks hit they made a bunch of dazzling fire works that sparkled as both Kirlia and Sandsherw made a cute pose. The crowd roared in a applause as I took a bow and called back Kirlia and Sandsherw. I then went back to the waiting room and after about fifty more or so performances Lilien announced, " Well folks you have seen them perform and now lets see which lucky twenty-four have made it to the battle stages, up on screen right now."

I looked up at the screen and saw lots of faces, including Courtney's, and at the bottom row in the twenty-third spot I finally saw my face. Ecstatic that I had made it past the first round I randomly hugged the person standing next to me and shouted, " YES! I made it pasted the first round!"

The guy I was hugging looked around the age of twenty-five, had simi long, shaggy black hair, a small triangle shaped patch of hair on his chin. He was rather heavy set and wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black t shirt over it that said ROCK in white letters, blue ripped up jeans, black finger less gloves and a guitar on his back. As I released him he turned to me and said in a pleasantly silly voice, " Hey little girl that rocks, I made too."

The man smiled and I smiled back when Lilien said,

" Well I hope you enjoyed today's performance, because tomorrow the battle rounds begin! So I look forward to seeing you all here again soon!"

( The Grand Festival has begun and Crystal made it past the first round, but will Jake get back to see her compete? and what will happen next? and always Review and Make suggestions )

_**P.S. I will be updating every day of spring break sometime around this time, Also be my 100th review and get Johto spoilers **_


	46. Round 1: What a Twist

_**This Chapter is told in Crystal's point of view**_

Upon arriving at the waiting room the next morning I looked at the T.V screen in anticipation for my first opponent. Then he appeared on screen, he was a pasty looking man around the age of twenty with short black hair and shifty eyes. He wore a white shirt with a very finely made brown sweater with the initials W.W. on the upper right corner. Then I heard Lilien announce, " Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the grand festival. Now we are about to begin are battle stages and as you may or may not know the battle stage is all about knocking down your opponents points with in the five-minute time limit. So with out further delay here are our first to battlers, Wallace and Crystal!"

I then ran out to stage and looked around, still no sign of Jake. Then Wallace said, " Are you nervous sweetie? Well don't be, I'm sure the crowd will still cheer for you even after you lose."

Enraged be Wallace's smarmy voice I shouted back, " Umph, you're the only one whose gonna lose! Combusken, lets dance!"

Combusken stood in a fighting stance when Wallace shook his head and called out, " Um um, Jynx lets fight!"

A medium sized human like Pokemon came out with blonde straight hair and, red dress and poofy lips. Ready for anything I called out, " Ok then Combusken combine fire spin with sky upper cut!"

Combusken nodded, spat swirling fire around her arm and rushed for Jynx. Then Wallace said, " Um, Jynx use attract."

Jynx then winked and swirling hearts flew around Combusken. But nothing seemed to happen as Combusken impaled Jynx high into the air. Shocked Wallace shouted, " What! No way that should of worked, Jynx is a girl and Combusken is a guy… right?"

Wallace completely lost his cool as I blinked and replied, " Umm, no… My Combusken is a girl."

A bead of sweat dropped down Wallace's head as he commanded, " Of course she is… Oh well time for plan B. Jynx combine your blizzard with a psychic attack!"

A snowstorm busted out of Jynx's hand and hit Combusken as Jynx swirled the snow around and trapped Combusken in a ball. I took a deep breath as my eyes glinted at Wallace and I shouted, " Time for another surprise Wallace, Combusken use overheat, then fallow it with a double kick!"

The snow ball glowed red as Combusken busted out and ran for Jynx. Then Wallace commanded, " Jynx hit her with a sweet kiss attack!"

Then to my surprise Jynx kissed Combusken right on the mouth, " Eww gross…"

I uttered as Combusken kneed Jynx hard in the stomach and with pure rage in her eyes Combusken kicked Jynx as hard as she could in the face. This sent Jynx spiraling into the ground completely knocked out. The judges then an X on their computer screens and Lilien stated, " Well I've learned to never make an Combusken angry and with that are winner of this round is Crystal!"

Combusken was wiping off her tongue as I called her back and said, " Yes we won this round now take a good rest Combusken."

Wallace then recalled Jynx and placed his hands on my shoulders saying, " Listen to me sweetie, your good… Real good you can win this thing if you really try so do use a favor and win."

He then walked off as I muttered, " He's right… I can win this!"

( A short Chapter I know but a Scott pilgrim reference :) what will happen next? and always Review and Make suggestions )

_**2 reviews away... be my 100th and get Johto spoilers**_


	47. Round 2: Perpare to be Pwnd

_**This Chapter is told in Crystal's point of view**_

After the first round battles finished I anxiously a waited for the second round to start backstage. Then the screens lit up and started shuffling faces around then as the faces stopped I noticed that I had been matched up against that guy I meet yesterday, the one holding the guitar. Lilien then announced, " Ok folks lets get started with are second round battles! First off its Crystal V.S. Blackjack!"

I ran out to stage where I saw Blackjack strumming on his guitar on the opposite side. I smiled intensely at him as I said, " Sorry you seem like a nice guy but I'm gonna have to take you down!"

Blackjack played a few notes on the guitar as he sang back, " _NO you fool, you girl, you know NOT what you SAY! Prepare to be PWND by Blackjack toDAYYYY!_"

I scratched my head as I replied, " Pwnd?"

Blackjack pulled out his Pokeball and sighed, " Huh means your going down little girl."

I then called out, " Humph, no way, Kirlia let's dance!"

Kirlia stood ready in a dancing pose when Blackjack shouted, " Haunter, let's melt some faces!"

A purple spiky ghost with a long tongue and floating hands came out. I started to shake; I REALLY don't like poison types. But I wasn't going to let my fear get the best of me this time, I thought to myself as Blackjack commanded, " I'll start this show, Haunter blow some minds with your parish song!"

Haunter poofed an electric guitar to his hands and started playing a loud rock song. Purple and black sound waves pierced through the air that were so loud that Kirlia and I had to cover are ears. Once Haunter stopped playing I shook my head and asked, " Oww what was that noise?"

Kirlia shook her head as Blackjack explained, " It's not noise it's called rock! And to put it simply your little dancer there as three moves before she faints."

I gulped and tried to think of way to win with only three turns. But nothing came to mind so I decided to take a chance as I commanded, " Ok then lets try this, Kirlia use thunderbolt!"

Electricity blasted for Haunter when Blackjack sang, " _Haunter dodge and counter act with your LICK attack!_"

Haunter's slimy tongue slithered for Kirlia as he avoided the lightening and I exclaimed, " Just what I hoped for, Kirlia grab his with psychic!"

Kirlia suspended Haunter's tongue in the air and kept him from moving, as Blackjack rhymed, " What is this I see, no way that cannot be!"

Kirlia was looking weary as I told her, " Ok Kirlia last move, finish him off with a psycho cut!"

Kirlia then slammed Haunter to the ground and sliced him with a purple air blade slash. Rendering him unconscious just seconds before Kirlia pasted out from parish song. The judges gave X's to Blackjack's side and Lilien announced, " Wow incredible even with the disadvantage of parish song, Kirlia still managed to pull through and knock out Haunter. So needless to say are winner is Crystal!"

" Yes we won! You did great Kirlia now take a good rest."

I said as Kirlia dizzily went back into her ball. Then Blackjack came up to me, shook my hand and said, " I guess am a better rock star then I am coordinator. So I wish you the best of luck at winning this thing."

I smiled as I let go of Blackjack's hand and replied, " Thanks Blackjack, I'll do my best."

I then left the stage and went back to the waiting room to prepare for my next match.

( Another short chapter, but then again all the grand festival will be pretty short. Also congratz to my 100th reviewer pkmaster777 you shall get spoilers and always Review and make suggestions )


	48. Round 3: Friends and Rivals

_**This Chapter is told in Crystal's point of view**_

I looked up in anger as I saw my next opponent on screen. It was none other then my prissy rival Courtney. Just looking at her smug face made me so… " Well this might be my easiest battle yet."

Courtney said as she walking in the waiting room. We were the only two in the room so I glared at her as I replied, " Easy! Both times I battled you I've beaten you and today is going to be no different!"

Courtney turned up her nose and said, " The first time was just a fluke, and the second time we didn't even battle so how could you possible think you're going to win."

I could feel my face begin to turn red with anger but before I could say anything Courtney sneered, " Your such a little hot head aren't you girl… We I don't have time to get in yet another argument with you, I need to practice my victory speech. See you on the battle field."

As soon as she left the room me rage subsided and I began to feel nervous. Courtney had a point I didn't battle her the second time so she could have gotten a lot stronger, " What if she's stronger then me…"

I muttered to myself when I heard a familiar voice say, " Theirs no way a girl like that would ever be stronger then you."

" Mew mew myuu!"

The legendary Pokemon added as I turned around to see Jake and Mew standing, well in Mew's case floating, at the door way. I smiled as I said, " Jake…"

I then ran over and smack Jake on the top of his head and asked, " What took you so long to get here?... I was starting to worry about you."

While rubbing his head Jake replied, " Ow, am sorry I took so long I was stuck on Three island and couldn't get here until…"

I stopped Jake mid sentence as I hugged him and said, " I'm glad you're here Jake."

Jake and Mew hugged me back when I heard Lilien announce, " All right ladies and gentlemen lets get started with our simi final rounds!"

I looked back at Jake who smiled and said, " You can do it Crystal!"

and then Mew pulled out a small flag with my face on it. I nodded and ran out to stage to face Courtney. Once on stage I looked around and saw Jake getting a seat next to Bill and then I turned to face Courtney. Courtney had a devious grin on her face as she spoke, " Well girl, I hope your ready to lose."

I pulled out my Pokeball and shouted back, " You're the one whose gonna lose here and my name is Crystal, Pidgeot let's dance!"

Stars gleamed around Pidgeot as she took to the sky and Courtney called out, " Humph, Dewgong curtain!"

A large white seal with a small horn on it head came out as Lilien stated, " With five minutes on the clock let's begin!"

" Pidgeot start this off with an aerial ace!"

I commanded as Pidgeot looped around and dived for Dewgong but Courtney also commanded, " Dewgong use ice beam!"

Pidgeot then got hit on her right wing, which threw off her flight pattern and caused her to crash. I gulped as I asked, " Pidgeot? Are ok, if so then combine roost with whirlwind!"

Light feathers then appeared around Pidgeot as she got up and flung those feathers at Dewgong, " Ha that won't do ya any good, Dewgong use blizzard!"

Courtney laughed as a snowstorm came from Dewgong's mouth and ripped against the whirlwind toward Pidgeot when I shouted, " Pidgeot quick get back up in the air and use aerial ace again!"

This time Pidgeot avoided the blizzard and nailed Dewgong, but to my surprise, Courtney only smiled as she commanded, " Now Dewgong grab Pidgeot and use sheer cold!"

Dewgong then grabbed Pidgeot with its flippers and began to build up energy for its instant KO attack. As Pidgeot struggled to get free I shouted in support, " Come on Pidgeot, you can do it break free!"

Then suddenly, Pidgeot was coated with fire, which caused Dewgong to release her before sheer cold fired. Once Pidgeot dodged the sheer cold she blasted into the air and aimed for Dewgong when Lilien exclaimed, " Incredible, it seems Pidgeot is about to use brave bird!"

" Brave bird?"

I uttered as the flames surrounding Pidgeot turned into sky colored energy as she dove for Dewgong, " Urgh, Dewgong try and use blizzard again!"

Courtney grunted as Dewgong fired another blizzard and I got an idea, " Pidgeot start twirling around!"

I commanded as Pidgeot twirled and caused the snow to flow around her gracefully, Courtney in shock stammered, " What how, its using my own attack!"

I smiled as I shouted back, " What do you think of that missy, now Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot then impaled Dewgong, knocking it out cold, then Lilien announced, " Well there you have it and the first coordinator going to the finals will be Crystal!"

The crowd cheered as I rand up to Pidgeot and said, " You were amazing out their Pidgeot thank you!"

Pidgeot blushed as Courtney recalled her Dewgong and said to me, " Humph I'll admit you have beaten me… But if you think this is over your wrong! So you better win the grand festival or I will never forgive you, I wont accept anything less then losing to the top coordinator, got it Crystal, hump."

Courtney then walked away as I smiled and said to myself, " That girl still makes me mad…"

I then returned Pidgeot and went back to the waiting room.

( Yay Jake is back and the Grand Festival is coming to a final battle... What will happen next, Keep reading to find out and always Review and Make suggestions )


	49. Round 4: A Firey Finally

_**This Chapter is told in Crystal's point of view**_

" What! Who did you battle in round!"

Jake exclaimed as he fell out of his chair. We were eating at one the stands at grand stadium before my final battle. And as I checked to see if Jake was ok I replied, " Like I said some guy named Blackjack, why?"

Mew helped Jake up as he explained, " Blackjack is my favorite actor… why… didn't you get his autograph?"

I sweated and replied, " I didn't know he was famous…"

But then I heard an announcement come over the intercom, " Ladies and gentlemen our grand finally battle between Crystal Aurora and Johanna Platinum will begin in a few minutes!"

I then turned to face Jake and Mew, who were already holding foam fingers and Jake said with a smile, " You got this!"

"Mewww mew!"

Mew also added as I smiled at them and then ran to the stage. Once I arrived I got a good look at Johanna she was wearing a really nice blue dress, she had poofy bluish-black hair and very pretty blue eyes. She also looked just as determined as was to win this. Then as quick as a flash Lilien came on to stage and announced, " Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is the moment you have all been waiting for the final stage! Ether Crystal or Johanna will become a top coordinator, Now with five minutes on the clock, let's start this final stage!"

" Alright Combusken, lets dance!"

I called out and then Johanna called out, " Slowking, spotlight!"

Combusken stood ready to the pink dinosaur like Pokemon with a red and white collar and shell crown. Johanna was smiling in anticipation so I made the first move, " Ok Combusken use sky uppercut with the added boost of a fire spin!"

Combusken swirled flames around her arm and to my surprise Johanna did nothing as Combusken nailed Slowking right in the mouth. But again to my surprise Slowking was not even phased, " Huh! No way!"

I shouted in disbelief. Then Johanna finally spoke, " Are turn now, Slowking use hydro pump!"

Slowking shot his water cannon when I commanded, " Quick Combusken use flamethrower!"

The attacks collided, knocking back Combusken, however it didn't seem to do anything to Slowking. Bewildered about what to do next I shouted, " Humm, Combusken, let's try a double kick!"

Combusken ran for Slowking when Johanna commanded, " Slowking lift Combusken into the air with psychic!"

Slowking's eyes glowed as Combusken was lifted hopelessly into the air and then Johanna continued, " Now Slowking trap it within a water pulse attack!"

Slowking then confined Combusken in a large ball of pulsating water. Scared out of my mind I screamed, " Combusken do what ever it takes to break free!"

As Combusken struggled Johanna sighed, " Its no use, no Pokemon I've battled has ever broken out of this combination."

My eyes filled with passion as I replied, " Well we're going to be the first! Come on Combusken break FREEEEE!"

Then all of a sudden the water ball started to boil and then exploded into a fireball that was glowing white in the center, " What's happening?"

I uttered as the fire ball got bigger and bigger until finally it zoomed down and slammed into Slowking, knocking him back a few feet this time. Johanna looked in awe as the flames faded to revel a 5'3" tall human like chicken with red and yellow feathers and grayish blonde long hair, it stood in a fighting stance as it called out, " BLAZIKEN!"

I started jumping up and down saying, " YES, yes, yes! You evolved into Blaziken!"

Blaziken nodded while Johanna smiled and stated, " Well… this interesting, Slowking use amnesia!"

Slowking's head glowed green when I commanded, " Blaziken let's see your now power, use blaze kick!"

Fire came around Blaziken's feet as she did a graceful hurricane style kick and impaled Slowking's face. To Johanna's surprise the kick actually knocked Slowking back, " Wow, I underestimated you, you certainly have skill, but I have more experience. Slowking, lift Blaziken into the air and hit it with a full powered hydro pump!"

Blaziken hovered again as the hydro pump swam for her and I found myself saying, " Blaziken deflect that attack with a fire spin!"

But instead I saw Blaziken's body glow red and the hydro start to evaporate as it came near her. Was Blaziken using overheat? If that was the case I had one shot left, so I commanded, " Blaziken let's dazzle them, combine overheat with blaze kick!"

Blaziken started to build power by doing flips in the air when Johanna said, " Oh, see how it is, Slowking protect yourself by using water pulse as a shield!"

Slowking surrounded its self in a ball of water when Blaziken for him like a comet of pure fire. Once the two of them collided, a giant explosion of steam manifested and spread through out the stadium. Once the steam cleared it reveled both Blaziken and Slowking had taken a lot of damage but were still ready to fight when suddenly Lilien announced, " And time's up, now lets look at the points and see…. Wow! Incredible, it's a tie!"

I looked up at the stage screen to see that both Johanna and had the same amount of points. Lilien then continued, " Well then its all up to our judges now, your vote Mr. Contesta?"

Contesta scratched his chin before he answered, " Well Johanna has experience, but Crystal has that certain spark that I like to see in coordinators, I vote Crystal."

My heart rose with Contesta's vote. Then Mr. Sukezo voted, " Both coordinators were simply remarkable, but I vote Johanna."

My heart sank with his vote, Then the first nurse Joy voted, " For a fire / fighting type Pokemon to go up against a water / psychic type and last for five minutes takes some skill, so I vote Crystal."

My heart rose again with her vote. Then the second Joy voted, " The moves form both coordinators were well executed but it seemed like Crystal lacked control, I vote Johanna."

My heart sank again with her vote, it was all up to the last Joy, my chest felt like it was about to explode as she voted, " Humm… this is really tough… Both coordinators seem to have a lot of trust between their Pokemon… But it takes a true bond for a Pokemon to evolve in the mist of battle, I vote Crystal."

" Well there you have it, the judges have spoken and this years winner and top coordinator is Crystal Aurora!"

Lilien announced as fireworks went off and the crowd cheered and applauded. It felt like time almost stopped as I smiled and started to cry (Tears of Joy) I then tackle hugged Blaziken as I exclaimed, " We did it! We won! We really did IT!"

Blaziken smiled and nodded as Johanna recalled Slowking and said, " You'll make a great top coordinator Crystal, congratulations."

" Thank you Johanna."

I replied as I recalled Blaziken and Mr. Contesta came up to me and said, " Congratulations Crystal, on behalf of the Pokemon coordinator bureau I am happy to call you a top coordinator. And as proof of your victory today, here is the grand festival's ribbon cup!"

He then handed me a large golden cup with an elegant pattern around it and a pink ribbon in the center of it. Over come with joy I held the cup in the air and shouted, " I did it… um hum, I'm a Top Coordinator!"

( YAY Crystal is a Top Coordinator, now all that is left is for Jake to go to the final gym battle and the Pokemon league... what will happen next, and always Review and make suggestions )


	50. A Flight to the Final Badge

_**The rest of the Chapters will be told in Jake's point of view again**_

" I know! I can't believe I won!"

Crystal said over the phone to her mother. Mew, Bill and I were standing outside. We had already congratulated her. Then Crystal continued to say to her mom, " Ok I have shipped off the ribbon cup to you, I'll see you real soon I promise… Ok love you mom."

Then Crystal stepped outside and said, " Ok so were too now?"

Before I could say anything Bill said, " Well if you want to go back to home then there is a boat that goes to Hoenn from here."

My heart sank, I didn't want Crystal to go home just yet, and then Crystal spoke, " Oh am not going home just yet, you see…"

Crystal looked at me then continued, " Jake helped me with my journey till the end, and so I want to help Jake till his journey ends."

My sprits lifted as Mew spun around Crystal in sheer joy. Then Crystal asked me, " So, where are we going for your final badge?"

I really haven't given that much thought, " Hum let me think…"

I uttered as I scratched the back of my head. Then Bill spoke up again, " Well, the Viridian City gym just opened back up."

My eyes widened as I turned to Bill and exclaimed, " What! Really? When did it reopen?"

A bead of sweat dropped down Bill's head as he answered, " Umm a few days ago in fact. But I warn you Jake, that gym leader has beaten every challenger that's ever faced him. I don't know the leader's name but ever since that gym was in Viridian City no one has beaten it…"

I thought for a moment, then why would Professor Oak send me their for my first gym battle when I started… must be because it was the closest one I guess, oh well. A confident smile then stretched across my face as I told Bill, " Well then, he is about to have his first loss!... Now how do we get there…?"

Bill chuckled before he answered, " Well if you fly on your Charizard then you should be there in about an hour."

" Fly on Charizard, wont that be dangerous to do over miles of ocean?"

Bill laughed again as he pointed north and replied, " Not at all, you see, Viridian City is only a straight shot north of here, and it only ocean for the first few miles, I'm pretty sure your Charizard could handle that."

" Your right Bill, I think he can. Come on Charizard!"

I said as Charizard emerged form his Pokeball and stretched out a bit. Then I explained the situation to Charizard and asked, "So what do you think buddy, can you make it?"

Charizard nodded and leaned over to we could climb on his back. Mew and I hopped on when Crystal nervously asked, " Umm… are you sure this is safe…"

I had forgotten Crystal doesn't like flying. I turned to her and replied, " Of course it is, Charizard not going to let any thing happen to us."

Charizard nodded again but Crystal just crossed her arms and said, " but what if I fall off…"

I smiled and held out my hand saying, " I wont let you fall, just hold on to me and you'll be safe."

" Promise…?"

Crystal asked as I nodded and replied, " I Promise."

Crystal grabbed my hand and I pulled her up, then she held on to my waist (Tightly) as I waved goodbye to Bill and said to Charizard, " Alright then Charizard, let's hit the sky!"

Charizard immediately became airborne, I loved it the feeling of flying, the cold wind hitting your face, the feeling of freedom. I was incredible I feel more alive then ever when I'm in the sky, even more so when am flying with my Pokemon. So overcome with excitement I raised my hands to the sky and exclaimed, " This is so incredibility co/ AHHHHAGGGAH painful!"

Crystal nearly crushed my ribs as she squeezed me and shouted, " AGHHHAWW are you nuts! Don't let go of Charizard!"

I quickly re-gripped Charizard as Crystal loosened her grip and said, " Please don't do that again…"

" Ow, alright I wont, geezz."

I replied as we flew onward for Viridian City and my final gym battle…

( The final gym battle is about to begin! what will happen? Find out in the next chapter, which was one of my favorites and always Review and Make suggestions )


	51. World Domination

Finally a few hours later we arrived back into Viridian city. Charizard landed a few meters away from the gym and jumped off him saying, " Land, sweet land!"

I recalled Charizard and said, " Thanks for the ride Charizard, now take a good rest."

I then turned to Mew and stated, " You should stay in your ball for now too Mew, after all who knows what this gym leader might have up his sleeve."

Mew nodded as I zapped him back inside of his Pokeball. I looked at Crystal who was basically hugging the ground when I asked, " umm, you ok there Crystal?"

Crystal got up and replied, " Yeah, but please no more flying for awhile."

"Awwh… Ok."

I groaned as Crystal sighed in relief and we headed towards the gym. Once we got there I noticed two guards with large spears and helmets guarding the front doors. I kind of shrugged at this and started to walk in when suddenly the guards stopped us and announced, " Stop, only one challenger can enter."

Crystal then told the guards, " Oh, im not a challenger, im just here to support my friend."

Crystal smiled, but the guards remained rather expressionless as they opened the doors and replied, " Very well, you may both enter."

Once we walked inside I noticed that the gym was really dark, in fact the only thing I could see was the arena that was lighten up by a spot light above. However once Crystal and I stepped into the light a voice came from the shadows and said, " Well, I did have a feeling that you might show up one day, but I never thought it would be so soon."

I looked at the other side of the field and standing there was the man we meet back in Celadon city who wears and orange suit, " Wait! I think I remember you, your name is Giovanni right?"

I asked as Giovanni slightly chuckled and replied, " Hum mm, yes and I remember you as well Jake, but you should know that I only own the game corner to pay for things here in my gym."

My eyes flared with that fire that I felt in my heart many times before as I exclaimed, " That's all well and good, but im here to win my final badge and that's what im gonna do, so lets battle!"

A smile stretched across Giovanni's face as he replied, " So be it Jake!"

Then a judge came to the side of the arena and announced, " This is an official gym battle between leader Giovanni and challenger Jake, at state is the earth badge, each trainer will use four Pokemon with only the challenger being allowed to make substitutions, now let the battle begin!"

I throw out my Pokeball shouting, " Lets go Kabutops!"

Kabutops stood ready for anything when Giovanni called out, " Rydon, on to battle!"

A larger rock rhino that stood two legs came out as Crystal cheered, " You got this Jake, take this gym leader down like you did all the others!"

I nodded then commanded, " Ok Kabutops, use aqua jet!"

Kabutops blasted off and nailed Rydon but to my surprise Rydon was barely fazed. Then Giovanni calmly commanded, " Rydon use hammer arm."

Rydon's arm glowed white as he hammered Kabutops to the ground knocking him out cold. I stood in shock for a moment as the judge announced, " Kabutops is unable to battle the winner is Rydon."

I gulped as I recalled Kabutops and then called out, " L-Lapras lets battle!"

Lapras came out to face Rydon when Giovanni said, " If that was the best you got Jake, then I must say that I am disappointed, but not matter, Rydon use earthquake!"

As Rydon lifted his leg I shouted, " Were just getting started, Lapras quick use surf!"

Lapras rode on a wave avoiding the earthquake just in time and smashing into Rydon. Giovanni snickered as he said, " Not bad, but you made the mistake of getting close again, Rydon use horn drill!"

Rydon's horn started to rapidly spin as I thought fast and commanded, " Lapras use ice beam on his horn!"

Lapras blasted Rydon's horn and created an icy explosion that knocked out Rydon. " Rydon is unable to battle, the winner is Lapras."

The Judge announced as Giovanni recalled Rydon and said, " There it is, that spark I saw in you before, but can you handle this go Nidoqueen!"

A spiky bluish vanilla colored dinosaur Pokemon emerged from Giovanni's Pokeball. I smirked then asked Lapras, " Great job Lapras, can you keep going?"

Lapras nodded when all of a sudden Giovanni commanded, " Nidoqueen use toxic!"

Lapras was hit with purple sludge and was poisoned before I had time to react. Darn that's fast I thought to myself before I commanded, " Lapras use hydro pump!"

The high-pressured stream hit Nidoqueen knocking it back a few feet when Giovanni shouted, " Nidoqueen now try using earth power!"

Nidoqueen stomped her foot down and sent a chain of ground bursts toward Lapras when I quickly commanded, " Lapras use body slam!"

Lapras spring into the air avoiding the earth power and smashing Nidoqueen to the ground. This KO'ed Nidoqueen but due to Lapras's poisoning she was also KO'ed. The judge raised both his arms and announced, " Both Pokemon are unable to battle, draw!"

Giovanni smiled as he said, " I must admit Jake you are the best challenger I've had yet but this match is far from over. Kangaskhan on to battle!"

Kangaskhan emerged roaring for battle when I recalled Lapras and exclaimed, " Great job Lapras, and you're right Giovanni this match is far from over! Charizard battle stance!"

Charizard zoomed out and was ready to fight. However… for some reason the smile on Giovanni's face drained away as he turned to the judge and scowled, " You incompetent fool, why didn't you tell me that this Jake was the who stopped you in Cinnabar island!"

The judge shivered as he replied in a familiar and annoying sounding voice, " I Archer… thought it was… Irrelevant sir…"

Giovanni turned back to me and stated, " Shut up Archer, your foolishness will cost you but for now I must focus on recapturing are first successful experiment."

What's going on I thought to myself before I asked, " Re capture? Archer? Experiment? What a-are you talking about?"

Giovanni grew an evil smile as he replied, " You fall to understand, you're such an innocent child."

Crystal gulped as she asked, " Who are you Mr. Giovanni…"

Giovanni almost fell over laughing as he explained, " Hahaha, Innocent children both of you… Who am I you ask? At times I am the friendly owner of the Celadon city game corner. Or am the formidable Viridian city gym leader… But mostly I am the secret boss of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket!"

Giovanni then put his hand on his chest as he paused for a moment and then announced, " I am Giovanni… AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"

Suddenly the lights came on reviling hundreds of team rocket members occupying the audience stands! Crystal grabbed my arm in fear as Giovanni ripped off his clothes to reveal a black suit with a team rocket crest on it, then I asked, " B-but how? We stopped T-team rocket together back in Celadon city!"

Giovanni chuckled as he explained, " A decoy I had to get the police off my trail some how. But that's all irrelevant now because it stops here for you two. Both of you have interfered with my plans far enough. I will defeat you here and now Jake and take back what is rightfully ours. And I'll make sure that nether of you even DARE to rise against me again!"

I wasn't sure if I felt Crystal's shaking or my own.. but ether way, once I looked into Charizard's eyes that were now filled with pure rage I knew what I had to do! I pointed to Giovanni and screamed, " You're… going…DOWN! Charizard use flamethrower!"

Charizard violently scorched Kangaskhan with pricing hot flames. Then Giovanni commanded, " Kangaskhan go through and use mega punch!"

Kangaskhan struggled as she ran through the flames and punched Charizard. Charizard cringed in pain but with both of us still in raged I shouted, " Agghha Charizard grab Kangaskhan and use seismic toss!"

Charizard grabbed Kangaskhan and started to spin in the air when Giovanni shouted, " Kangaskhan break free with outrage!"

Kangaskhan started to kick and punch in a rage but it didn't stop Charizard. He spiraled down and impaled Kangaskhan into the ground rendering her unconscious. Once Giovanni returned Kangaskhan he snapped and said, " Stronger then I imagined… Perfect, but no more fooling around, Team rocket ready your Globat's and Nidoking come fourth!"

A giant spiky purple dinosaur like Pokemon emerged by Giovanni while tons of Globat appeared by all the other team rocket members. This doesn't look good Charizard is tough but he cant take down this many poison types… Poison types! I then started to remember all my other encounters with team rocket and I got the craziest idea I've ever had as I said, " Charizard return!"

Everyone was shocked even Charizard as I called him back into his Pokeball. Giovanni raised an eyebrow as he asked, " What are you playing at Jake? I know that Charizard has to be your strongest Pokemon."

I smiled when I replied, " Maybe but I have one Pokemon left… My very first Pokemon actually, A Pokemon that was never seen by team rocket incidentally, in fact this Pokemon will take you down… I know he will, so… Mew BATTLE STANCE!"

Mew appeared form his Pokeball and looked around a little confused as to what was going on. The team rocket members all gasped while Giovanni stood in silence. Then all of a sudden Giovanni spoke, " Team rocket… New plain obtain the Mew! Have your Globat use supersonic and Nidoking grab the Mew with crush claw!"

Sonic waves started to fill the air as Nidoking charged for Mew and I exclaimed, " Mew use a psychic attack and give it everything you got!"

Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion… Mew's happy expression turned to a serious one as his eyes glowed light blue and everything stopped… " MEEEYYYYYUUUUUU!"

Mew screamed as an explosion of psychic energy threw back every evil Pokemon in the room knocking them all out in the blink of an eye. " S-such… power…"

Giovanni muttered as he recalled Nidoking. He then turned to me and threw me a green feather shaped badge. As I caught the badge Giovanni said, " I'll admit this… My team rocket and I have been defeated… This time, so take that earth badge not as proof of your victory… but as a symbol of your inevitable defeat. So know this, we will battle again some day Jake… And who knows when that day comes… I might have a Mew too… Team Rocket, retreat!"

Smoke then filled the room and as Mew, Crystal and I held on to each other I thought. What does Giovanni mean by Mew too? Once the smoke cleared I saw that team rocket and there boss had vanished. I sighed in relief when Crystal said, " Umm Jake there gone… Which means u can let go of me now."

I blushed as I immediately let go of Crystal and replied, " Oh sorry…"

" It's ok."

Crystal smiled as Mew landed on my shoulders and pointed to the earth badge. Despite what just happened I now have eight badges… I knew what this meant so I looked at the badge and exclaimed, " Eight badges… I did it… YES I got my final badge the EARTH BADGE!"

(YAY! Jake has all eight badges now which means its time for the League! Sorry its been so long since I last updated I was busy with school and then A-kon then personally problems... *Sighs* but oh well, and always Review and Make suggestions)


	52. Pokemon Ranger Rescue

It wasn't even a second after we left the gym when officer Jenny stopped us. We promptly told her every thing that happened and then she went off in search of Giovanni. Mew, Crystal and I headed west for the indigo plateau and after an hour or so of walking Crystal asked me, " So I was wondering how does this Pokemon league work any way?"

A little smirk came across my face as I answered, " It works a lot like the grand festival, it's a huge tournament of trainers that have won eight badges through out the region. And the winner gets the title of Pokemon master."

Crystal nodded then asked, " I see so if you win then you would your goal of being a Pokemon master right?"

I scratched the back of head as I replied, " Well not exactly, you see…"

Mew pulled out a chart from my backpack as I continued to explain, " There is a few ranks of master's here, the lowest rank being just the title of master, then there is elite master which you get by becoming an elite four member, then you have grand master which is when you catch a hundred different types of Pokemon, then its champion master which you get by beating all the elite four, and at last there is grand champion master and the supreme master."

I paused to catch my breath before I continued, " Grand champion master is what my sister is, which is what you get when you beat the elite four and their champion, but the only way to be a supreme master is by taking down a grand champion."

Crystal looked dizzy as she replied, " Sounds harder then mastering the one thousand scrolls of ninjustu."

I nodded as I said, " Yeah especially since you have to be invited to even face the elite four…"

Mew and I nodded in agreement when suddenly a white top looking device appeared in front of Mew and started spinning around him in blue energy circles. It looked like it looked like it was trying to capture Mew! So thinking fast I pulled out Mew's Pokeball and shouted, " What the! Ahck Mew quick return!"

As Mew zapped back inside of his ball the top stopped and fell to the ground. I sighed in relief when out of the trees a voice said, " Oh sorry about that, I thought Mew was a wild Pokemon…"

Then a guy around the age of nineteen jumped in front of us. He was tall and had brown almost yellow looking eyes, he wore a red jacket black shirt and camo cargo pants with brown combat boots and go buster goggles that were on his forehead. His hair weirder then mine the best way to describe it was like Shadow the hedgehog's (video game) only he had blue strikes in it. He then introduced himself in a charming voice, " Again sorry about all this my name is Earon and am a Pokemon ranger."

" A Pokemon ranger! No way that's soooo cool!"

Crystal gushed as her eyes made little hearts at Earon. Earon sweated as I thought, I never got the point of being a Pokemon ranger I mean whats the point of catching Pokemon if you cant keep them. Earon then replied, " Umm yeah at least I think so, anyhow do guys mind helping me with something real quick?"

Before I could even voice my answer Crystal put her hand over my mouth and exclaimed, " Of course we'll help out a brave trainer like you."

More sweat dropped down Earon's head as Crystal's eyes made even more hearts. Though even I had to admit that from what Cynthia tells me most girls would find Earon attractive… " Haha thanks Jake, now fallow me up this tree and I'll show you whats going on."

Earon stated as he started to climb. Was he just reading my mind cause I didn't even tell him my name? I thought to myself as Crystal and I fallowed Earon. Crystal instantly got up while I had some trouble getting to the top of the tree. Earon then pointed up and said, " Ummm yeah here is were I need your help… Hang in there Vaporeon!"

I looked up to see the legendary phoenix bird Pokemon Moltras! Moltras was huge and violently flying around with an eevee like Pokemon on his back only it was blue and had a dolphin like tail. Crystal looked shocked as she asked, " Woah what happened! Why is Moltras so angry?"

Earon looked intently at Moltras and replied, " That's what Vaporeon and I were trying to figure out, that's also why I need your help Mew boy."

I was looking at Moltras and noticed that he had a talon chipped off … Oh wait Earon was talking to me, " Oh what should I do?"

Earon pointed to Mew and replied, " Have your Mew transform into a Zapdos, that kind of electricity should be able to stun Moltras long enough for me to claim him down."

I nodded and commanded, " Ok Mew transform into Zapdos!"

Then Mew transformed into the mighty thunder bird and confronted Moltras, " Vaporeon jump down and Mew use thunder wave!"

Earon commanded as Vaporeon jumped to his arm's and Mew (Zapdos) zapped Moltras. Earon then pulled out a blue wand of some sort and shouted, " Capture on!"

Then the top that he used to try and capture Mew was now spinning around the paralyzed Moltras. Mew transformed back and landed on my shoulder when the energy ring around Moltras flashed and oddly enough Moltras calmed down. The great bird then floated down to the ground. Once we claimed down Earon jumped on to Moltras's back and said, " Ok lets get you home and thanks again you two, I couldn't have done this with out you…"

I was about to say something but Crystal stepped in front of me and said, " Oh the pleasure was all ours!"

Hearts around her eyes yet again. Earon laughed awkwardly as he replied, " Hahaha right well I better get going, oh and congratz to you Crystal on the grand festival win and Jake the indigo plateau is just a few more miles a head, good luck!"

Earon then flew off. I looked at Crystal who was even more in lovey dovey mode as I wandered. How did he even know that stuff we didn't even tell him our names…?

( Haha I love little cameo's if you didnt guess that was ME! not my real name of course but I really do have shadow the hedgehog hair... well thats what my friends say anyway or phoenix wright hair, and always review and make suggestions )


	53. Welcome to the Indigo Plateau

" Well here… This is it, The indigo Village!"

I exclaimed as Crystal and I arrived at the Indigo village. I had already put Mew back into his Pokeball since there were a ton of trainers and possible opponents around. The village was on top of a plateau and is used to house league competitors during the competition. " Wow I've never seen so many Pokemon trainers in one place before. Not even the Grand Festival was this big."

Crystal said, " Well the Pokemon league has been around for a long time."

I replied as I looked around the village. I saw tons of apartment houses, souvenir shops, restaurants and a few other interesting things when I suddenly heard a familiar voice say, " Well, well it looks like you made it mew boy."

I turned to see Juno walking up with a dark haired girl. She seemed to be around our age and she wore a red and black skirt, red tights, black boots, a red vest with a large black star on it, and a gold necklace similar to Juno's. I blinked and Juno for a moment before I stated, " Oh yeah your that boy who battled me with that Beedrill robot that I destroyed."

Juno's face seemed to twitch as the girl next to him sneered, " Hey, I thought you said that TB ran away… Juno what really happened!?"

The girl glared at him as Juno nervously replied, " Avia… My love… It's not what… ah, umm… I'll see you at the battle field Jake!"

Juno then ran off as Avia turned in his direction and shouted, " Juno Runo Get back here!"

Then Avia chased after him, " Nyah what a bunch of strange people here huh Jake."

Said yet another familiar Brooklyn voice, " Speaking of strange…"

Crystal whispered into my ear as I turned to Ryan and said, " Hey Ryan, glad you made it."

Ryan snickered as he replied, " Of course I made it, but I'm glad you made it too Jake. Now I might actually have an easy win."

My hair covered my face as I sarcastically replied, " Even though I've beaten you ever time we fought…"

Ryan pressed his forehead against mine as he competitively shouted, " Well this time different Jake!"

Sparks seemed to fly out of our eyes when Crystal interrupted, " Jake don't you need to sign in or something before you get all fired up?"

The color seemed to drain from my face… I forgot to register… I grabbed Crystal's arm and dragged her along as I shouted, " Your right! I need to sign in before it's too late!"

We then rushed over to the registration villa when suddenly a cold chill ran up my spin. Then without warning Crystal and I ran into what felt like a stone cold wall. But to my displeasure I looked up to see Morgan glaring down at us. As we got up Morgan grunted, " Pfwh, how foolish, why don't you watch were you're going."

I tried to think of something crushing to say back but Morgan continued to speak, " The gym leaders must be getting weaker if someone like you can get make it this far."

Still trying to think of a response, Crystal however jumped in and shouted, " You don't know what you're talking about you jerk. Jake beaten gym leader ten times more powerful then you'll ever be!"

Morgan seemed to ignore her as her turned to me and said, " Gonna let your little girlfriend fight for you Jake?"

Then Crystal and I both said, " I'm not his girlfriend!"

" She's not my girlfriend!"

Then I managed to say, " Besides, anything I have to say to you, will be said on the battle field."

Nice work there brain, I thought to myself when Morgan replied, " Whatever…"

He then walked off. Crystal looked at a me as I remembered, oh yeah I need to sign in. I then went over to the receptionist's desk and asked, " Excuse me, is this were we sign up to compete?"

The lady behind the desk nodded and replied, " Yes it is, and if you're competing I'll need to see some form of ID and at least eight badges."

I nodded as I handed over my badges. I looked at my Pokedex and asked, " Umm would this work as my ID?"

The receptionist looked at my Pokedex for a moment, then stated, " Oh you must be one of professor Oak's, yes this should do just fine."

I nodded once more and handed over my Pokedex. The receptionist typed a few things on her computer when she started to list off my badges, " Ok, Boulder badge, Cascade badge, Thunder badge, Marsh badge, Rainbow badge, Soul badge, Volcano badge and, oh an Earth badge that's pretty rare. Ok that should do it."

She then handed me back my things and continued to say, " Alright Mr. Dragon, here is your duplex key, #12, also just show your Pokedex to any food vendor and you'll get free food and order room service. Now if you'll please press this button so we can see which field you'll be fighting on first."

I looked over to see a large red button next to me. So without hesitation I hit the button. Then a TV screen just above me showed four symbols a leaf, a rock, a water drop and an ice cube. The symbols spun around and then finally it stopped to show the leaf symbol. " Ok it looks like you will be competing on the grass field first, now you should get going to the indigo stadium now, the opening ceremonies are about to start."

I anxiously nodded and said too Crystal, " I'm going to the opening, I'll see you soon."

" Ok good luck out there Jake!"

Crystal said with a wink as I hurried to the stadium. An hour after I got there the ceremony began. It had all the competitors including myself and my rivals standing in multiple lines. Then a man that looked a lot like Santa Clause, but thinner, come up to a stage and announce, " Welcome all you trainers to the Indigo Plateau, as you know this is a tournament for all those who have collected at least eight badges in the Kanto region to compete in. The winner of this tournament will earn the title of Pokemon master!"

The stadium crowd roared with excitement as the old man continued, " Now with the lighting of the Moltras flame, I the president of Pokemon, declare this league…"

The torch then lite up with a burning passionate red flame as the president shouted, " BEGUN!"

This is it…

( And thus, the League has started the first battle will be next time. Also since school is around right now it will take me awhile to update, but i shall try to do it as often as i can. After all we are almost done with Kanto and as always, review and make suggestions )


	54. Grass: Jake vs Tim

The next day the tournament started and I was in the waiting room anxiously a waiting my first round match up. My battle was to take place on the grass field and I was nervously thinking up my strategy when the announcer called out, " Alright folks it's time for the first round on the grass field to begin!"

I then rushed out to the field. The sun outside was bright and stands around the field were filled with people, including Crystal who was cheering for me in the front row. I stepped on to a platform that overlooked the field from one end. On the other end stood my opponent, he was a fat man that wore an orange shirt and jean overalls, this only made his black bowl hair cut stand out more. I thought when the judge came to the field and announced, " This is an office league battle between red corner Tim and green corner Jake. Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon and both sides are allowed to substitute. Now let this first round battle begin!"

" Go Tangela!"

Tim shouted as he Tangela emerged ready for battle. " Alright, go Charizard!"

A freaked out expression came across Tangela's face as it looked at Charizard. Then Tim said, " A big dragon don't scare a big guy like me, Tangela, choke him with vine whip!"

Vines wrapped around Charizard's neck when I commanded, " Charizard, use flamethrower!"

With a stream of hot blue flames, Tangela released its choke hold and was knocked out in one hit. " Tangela is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard."

The judge announced as I thought to myself, one hit… wow. Then Tim recalled Tangela and said, " Alright then, let's take this battle to the sky! Go Pidgeotto!"

A smaller version of Pidgeot came out and took to the sky. I smiled and said, " So you want a dogfight huh, right then, Charizard take to the sky too!"

Charizard flew up high and meet eyes with Pidgeotto. Then Tim shouted, " Now Pidgeotto, aerial ace!"

Pidgeotto did a loop in the air then speeded for Charizard. While I exclaimed, " Charizard trap him fire spin!"

Charizard quickly spit up a fire stream and trapped Pidgeotto in a vortex. " Now finish him off, use dragon rage!"

I commanded as Charizard blasted Pidgeotto out of the sky. Knocking him unconscious as he hit the ground. Then the judge exclaimed, " Pidgeotto is unable to battle the winner is Charizard."

Tim recalled Pidgeotto and laughed as he said, " you may have beat my Pidgeotto, but you cant beat my last Pokemon. Go Tauros!"

Tauros emerged roaring for battle, kicking up dirt as bulls often do, as he glared at Charizard. I turned to Charizard and asked, " Are you ready?"

Charizard nodded and then I commanded, " Alright then, use flamethrower!"

The flames hit Tauros, but it managed to sustain the hit. As Tauros shock it's head Tim commanded, " Tauros, use hyper beam!"

" Charizard dodge it!"

I shouted as Charizard narrowly evaded the attack, " Don't give up Tauros, keep using hyper beam!"

Tim exclaimed as Tauros kept on blasting hyper beams. Charizard managed to dodge a few more blasts before on finally knocked him out of the sky. As Charizard hit the ground I asked, " Charizard! Are you ok?"

Charizard managed to get up with a bit of a struggle, but then Tim shouted, " Hit em hard Tauros use horn attack!"

Tauros charged for Charizard as I commanded, " Charizard grab that bull by the horns and use seismic toss!"

Charizard braced himself as Tauros slammed in to him. However Charizard was able to grab Tauros's horns and with a mighty thrust of his wings, Charizard did in incredible seismic toss that slammed Tauros head first to the ground. Tauros staggered as he fell over unconscious and the judge announced, " Tauros is unable to battle the winner is Charizard. The victory of this battle goes to the green corner Jake!"

A picture of my face, with the word victory below it, came on the screen of the stadium monitor. Then I turned to Charizard and exclaimed, " Yes we won! Great job Charizard!"

I jumped of my platform and hugged Charizard. Charizard smiled as Tim called back Tauros and said, " Dough… Lost in the first round and to a kid too."

Then Tim walked away as the announcer said, " Wow what impressive three nothing victory for Jake his spectacular Charizard! These two well be fighting in the rock field next, but only time will tell if they can keep this winning streak alive!"

I then recalled Charizard and left the grass field to prepare for the next round…

( Haha yes I finally updated for once. I apologize to all my readers for not updating sooner but I was really busy learning Japanese and with other school and family related things... any how only **10 chapters **left in Kanto! thats right time for the final countdown! and always review and make suggestions )


End file.
